Livin' Up the Good Life
by GracefulWolvesInTheNight
Summary: 2nd out of 3 in the Life series. When you're dating a giant alien robot, life tends to be interesting. Especially with the situations I end up getting myself into. Oops. But at least things never get boring! Bumblebee/OC : Jen's POV
1. Evil Babies

**Livin' Up the Good Life**

**Summary: **Sequel to My Crazy Life. Must read that first! When you're dating a giant alien robot, life tends to be interesting. Especially with the situations I end up getting myself into. Oops. Bumblebee/OC : Jen's POV

**AN: IM BACK! Here is FINALLY the beginning of the sequel! YAY! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed at the end of My Crazy Life because I'm definitely using some of your amazing suggestions! I was so surprised to see how many people wanted me to write a sequel and I'm so excited that you guys love my story. I'm soooo sorry about the wait! If it was up to me I would have ran to Blockbuster and bought Transformers 2 immediately. Unfortunately, though I have my permit, I don't have a car so I had to wait on my father to take me. Blah! Okay so on with the Sequel!**

**Disclaimer: Life is cruel so I don't own Transformers, but I own Jeanette so HA in your face! I would love to own Bee… that would be amazing.**

******* Headache**

"Mom! Stop it you're going to make me cry!" I sniffed as Mom held up Sam's baby shoes. Mom and I stared at Sam's baby shoes in silence for a second.

Sam came back inside to grab another box of his stuff, but stopped when he saw Mom and me standing in the family room with tear filled eyes.

"Look what I found," Mom sniffed as she held up Sam's booties. I cracked.

"Your baby booties!" I sobbed as my own tears started flowing with Mom's. Sam sighed and Mom grabbed him in a tight hug.

"Aww, Mom," Sam sighed as she held him tightly.

"You can't go. You're not allowed to go," Mom sniffed. Sam peeked up through Mom's arms to see me dabbing at my eyes. He smiled.

"Jen, are you crying too?" Sam smiled.

"I am crying tears of joy for your information," I sniffed. "I didn't think they would actually accept you."

There was a beat of silence where Sam stared at me knowingly.

"Who am I am kidding. I'm going to miss you!" I cried as I grabbed Sam from Mom's arms and hugged him tightly. Dad came inside to see our little love fest going around.

"You see, Dad, this is how you're supposed to react when a fruit of your loins is going out into the cruel world instead of cleaning his bedroom out," Sam said as I let him out my hug. I grabbed a tissue and blew my nose.

"Yeah my heart bleeds for you pal. College. Bummer," Dad said sarcastically grabbing another box of Sam's stuff.

"This is very serious!" I scolded Dad. "Sam is finally growing up!"

"You have to come home every holiday. Not just big ones. You have to come home for Halloween," Mom cried as she wiped at her eyes.

"And President's day," I added. Sam gave me a weird look. "What you don't think president's day should be considered a holiday? Well, okay your right. Obama sucks but all the other presidents rock!" **(AN: No offense to anyone who likes Obama. This is just Jen speaking under the influence of her emotions.)**

Mom nodded her head at me, "Yeah, you have to come home for President's day, too!"

Sam looked like he was trying to pry away from us, but I could tell he loved how much we didn't want to let him go. "I can't come home for Halloween or President's Day."

"We'll come to you!" Mom insisted.

"No, we're not going anywhere," Dad called while still getting Sam's boxes together.

"We'll dress up in costumes," Mom continued ignoring Dad.

"You can't do that, Mom," Sam tried to explain.

"Why not? I could be Abraham Lincoln," I sided with Mom.

"Let him breath for crying out loud," Dad said exasperated at us. Dad looked at Mom, "Come on go pack. There's no way you're packed for a month long trip and, Jen, you still haven't decided if you're going to stay at the house while your Mom and I are gone."

"This is already emotional don't push me!" I said hugging Sam around the waist. Mom started walking slowly towards the stairs.

"March young lady!" Dad said as he slapped Mom on the butt. I think I just baby barfed.

"Ugh," Sam said disgusted.

"My eyes they burn!" I said dramatically covering my eyes.

"I love it when you call me young lady you dirty old man," Mom smiled at Dad. Ewwww!

"You ain't seen nothing yet," Dad said as Mom walked up the stairs.

"My ears they burn!" I said switching to my ears. I kept switching between my eyes and my ears, "Which do I cover?"

"Dad, did you have to do that in front of us?" Sam demanded. "It's not a rap video. You just scarred poor Jeanette!"

"It's like a coach thing. I'm sure Jen will be fine," Dad shrugged.

"That was a creepy move," Sam told our father. Before I could comment Dad got a serious face and looked at Sam.

"Look your Mother and I are both really proud of you. You're the first Witwicky ever to go to college. Granted Jen you could go if you wanted to, too," Dad started to get emotional but Mom interrupted from upstairs.

"Now I'm crying again. This sucks!" Mom said from upstairs, clearly crying.

"You're gonna be okay, Ma," Sam said.

"I'll be up to cry with you in a minute!" I called. We looked at Dad to see if he was going to continue.

"It's just going to be hard for her to you know. Accept that her boy is all grown up and going out to handle the world on his own," Dad started to get teary and looked at me, "and her daughter is dating a giant, alien robot that won't be able to give her the grandchildren she wants."

"Dad, do we have to get into this now!" I complained stomping my foot. "Bee is my boyfriend end of story!"

Dad looked away from us trying to clear his coming tears and suddenly frowned. "Mojo stop dominating Frankie! Get the hell off the couch."

Dad walked away as I pushed Mojo off of Frankie and picked up Frankie into my arms.

"Oh my baby Frankie," I cooed. "Is Mojo bothering you again with his little man attitude?"

"Little man attitude? What the hell is little man attitude?" Sam defended his dog.

"Mojo feels the need to act big and tough to make up for being such a little guy," I stuck my tongue out at Sam. "Thus little man attitude."

"Don't go physiatrist on me. You have too many issues of your own to be judging other people err dogs," Sam said.

"I do not have issues! I have a unique personality that is not afraid to show itself," I said annoyed.

"Are you two going to keep arguing or are you going to help with Sam's stuff?" Dad yelled at us.

I huffed and put Frankie down which he was immediately chased by Mojo. "You see?"

"Just go grab another box from my room," Sam sighed and picked up the last box in the dining room. I made a face at the back of his head. Sam headed outside as I grabbed the tape and headed upstairs. I heard Mom crying as I walked by her room.

"Oof!" I cried out as an arm shot out of the room and roughly pulled me in.

"Oh, Jeanette, look at you two!" Mom sobbed as she looked at a baby picture of Sam and I together in a scrapbook.

"Mom, have you even started packing your stuff for Paris?" I asked looking at her empty suitcase on the bed.

"Look at the picture!" Mom snapped. I quickly turned to admire the picture she was pointing at. She started crying again. "Sam and you are both getting so grown up now!"

"It's ok, Mom," I rubbed her back. "We're both still your little kids."

Mom went on as if I hadn't said anything, "Sam is going off to college and dating Mikaela who will hopefully one day five me grandbabies. While you're dating an alien robot who refuses to give me any hope of-"

"Mom," I snapped, "it's not physically possible for me to have kids with Bee! It was embarrassing enough when you threatened to turn him into scrap metal and sell him to a junk yard if he ever got me pregnant! Make up your mind woman!"

I realized a second too late that I just snapped at a woman who is as crazy as me and is very emotional at the moment… Shit. Sam saved the day by interrupting before Mom could retort in her emotional state.

"Jeanette!" I heard Sam yell from his room.

"What?" I yelled back silently begging for him to need for something.

"Could you come here for a sec?" he asked. Thank you, God. I got up and left Mom to go see what he wanted.

"What is it?" I asked as I came into his room. I saw him staring at something on the ground while he's on the phone probably with Mikaela. I came around him as I saw something small and silver laying on the ground. I picked it up to look at it.

"I think there was a sliver of the cube on my coat," Sam said to me and Mikaela. Sam and I both looked at it and I felt a weird energy go into me. Suddenly it shocked me and I dropped.

"OW!" I yelped.

Sam and I watched in shock as it burned through the ground. Well, I don't think I've ever seen it do something like that before.

Suddenly, the spot where the cube sliver had fallen sparked and started to catch on fire.

"Ah, fire!" Sam said as he ran out of the room. I grabbed one of Sam's t-shirts and tried hitting the tiny fire with it to smother it out.

"Shit!" I cried out as the t-shirt caught on fire. I dropped it and started hitting it with one of Sam's shoes which caught the shoe lace on fire. "This is not my day!"

Sam ran back into the room with a fire extinguisher and a water bottle. He tossed me the water bottle as he sprayed the shirt and shoe with the fire extinguisher. I poured the water on the tiny fire.

"Ha, take that!" I smiled triumphantly as Sam and I high fived each other at our brains over nature. Okay, not really, for a minute there I thought I was going to catch Sam's whole room on fire, but you know what? It all worked out in the end and that's all that matters.

"Let's go see how Mom's coming along," Sam nodded towards the door.

"Alright but if either of them mention grandkids again I'm going to strangle someone," I warned Sam. It wouldn't bother me so much if I didn't want kids someday. I mean I always imagined myself having three or four kids when I grew up. Of course, I don't want kids right now. Sam and I are only 18, after all, but I did want kids someday. That just looked like it wasn't going to happen right now.

Sam opened the door and I shrieked in surprise as suddenly a bunch of mini evil baby robots came in shooting at us.

"More evil babies!" I yelled in surprise. "How many of you are there?"

One of them knocked Sam over and I kicked it off of him. One of them tackled my shoe and I easily kicked him off. San jumped out the window onto the wood structure with flowers that was over our back porch. Sam helped pull me out after him to get away from the evil babies.

I flinched in surprise at all the bullets that they were shooting at us.

"What is all that racket?" Dad demanded as he came around the house into the backyard. Sam started to fall off and grabbed onto my arm making me fall with him.

"Ahh!" I screamed as Sam and I landed on the ground. A few of them came out the window and started shooting at all three of us.

"Whoa!" Dad yelled as he dove behind our fountain. Sam and I hurriedly crawled behind the fountain with him. "What was that?"

"The whole kitchen!" Sam replied. Part of the fountain fell off from getting hit by a mini missile.

Out of instinct I yelled out, "Bee, help!"

Immediately, Bee drove through the back of the garage and transformed into his Autobot form. I felt my heart swell with the love I had for Bee as he started shooting at all of the evil babies that had come outside trying to attack us. Bee shot at one that must of still been in the house cause suddenly wood from the house was shattered all over the ground.

"Shit, that was my room!" I cried as Sam, Dad, and I flinched together trying to get away from all the explosions. Bee shot at the last one and I sighed in relief. Sam, Dad, and I started to get up from behind the fountain when Mom started running out of the house.

"Ahh!" she screamed as she ran out of the house with… pans on her head? Suddenly she ran into one of the hanging flowers pots and fell to the ground.

"911!" Dad said as he ran over to check on Mom.

"Bumblebee, get in the garage," Sam said mad. Bee spread his arms out in the 'what the heck' motion. "I'm about to have a nervous breakdown! Just go in the garage."

"What the hell, Sam," I snapped, "Bee just saved our asses again and all you can do is yell at him?"

"Holy mother!" I heard Mom yell as she freaked out on the back porch with Dad trying to calm her down.

I heard Bee whir in appreciation and I jumped a little in surprise as Bee picked me. I was used to be picked up by him, but I hadn't expected it. I practically heard Sam roll his eyes as Bee brought me up to face level with him. I felt my heart melt with one look into those baby blue eyes of his. I smiled and kissed him on the lips as he whirred and clicked.

"Aww, I love you, too, Bee," I smiled as he nuzzled his face into me. I heard the sirens from the fire trucks coming. "Better hide, Bee."

He nodded and gave me another nuzzle before setting me down. He went back to hide in the garage. Sam grabbed my arm and pulled me behind. I followed him into the house as we passed by different firefighters. Sam looked around in the kitchen before he silently motioned me over to him and pointed at the cube sliver. I grabbed a pair of tongs and picked it up. Sam held up a little tube and I dropped it into the tube.

"My house is on fire!" I heard Mom yell from outside. Sam hid it in his pocket.

"We should give it to Mikaela," Sam said as we walked outside of the house.

"No, we should give it to the Autobots," I frowned.

"Look it'll be safe with Mikaela and besides it's not like the Decepticons are around looking for it," Sam argued.

"Well if you think it'll be safe with Mikaela than you obviously think it's needs to be safe therefore we should give it to Optimus!" I argued. Mikaela had walked up to us while we were arguing.

"Hey guys what happened?" she asked concerned. Before I could stop him, Sam handed the tube to Mikaela and put it in her purse.

"Look I need you to take the cube sliver," Sam whispered to her.

"Sam-" I started.

"Sam and Jeanette Witwicky," Mom interrupted me as she walked up to the three of us mad. "I need a word with you."

"Yeah, Mom," I said tiredly.

"Hi, Mikaela, look I have a bald spot," Mom said showing Mikaela her... bald spot apparently. "When you go he goes you go. I cannot live with a psychotic alien in my garage!"

"Mom!" I snapped insulted for Bee. Dad came up before Mom could get out of control.

"Judy, shh national security. Look if we stay quiet they're going to take care of everything! Just consider this the official start of a remodel, okay?" Dad soothed Mom to get her to shut up.

"Fine. If the governments paying than I want a pool and a hot tub," Mom said as she started to march towards the house, "and I'm gonna skinny dip and you can't say shit about it!"

Mikaela, Sam, and I started walking back to the garage where Bee was. Sam lifted a black tarp out of the way that Bee must have used to hide the umm broken wall.

Bee was gently hitting his head when we came in.

"Yeah, you messed up big this time," Sam said.

"Sam," I snapped and hit the back of his head, "so he.. blew up my room. It can be fixed."

Sam gave me a look while Bee looked guilty.

"Still having voice problems?" she asked Bee as he nodded adorably.

"He's playing it up," Sam muttered as Bee looked fake insulted. I tried to hide a smile because I knew it was true. Bee liked to pretend so that I would give him more cuddling sympathy. He doesn't know that I know that he's faking it though.

"Bee, I wanted to talk to you about the college thing," Sam started.

"_I'm so excited! I just can't hide it!"_ Bee said as he started to snap his fingers.

"I'm not taking you with me," Sam said and Bee got sad and drooped. Sam looked at Mikaela and I, "Give us a minute?"

"We'll wait outside," Mikaela said as she dragged me out of the garage. Mikaela started pulling off her jacket and pants to show an outfit beneath but I was paying more attention trying to hear what Sam was saying.

"Look I meant to tell you this earlier, but here's the thing. Freshmen aren't allowed to have cars and I know. If it was up to me, I would take you with me, but it's not. I didn't tell you, but Jen isn't going to college with me," Sam started and I frowned. Why would he let Bee think that? I thought Bee knew I wasn't going to college.

"I know I let you think that which let's be honest is a big reason of why you were excited," Sam continued and I felt a smile bloom at how sweet Bee is to be excited to spend more time with me.

"You're an Autobot you shouldn't be living in a garage! You're suffocating in this. You deserve better. This is hard enough could you look at me please?" Sam said. "Look big guy the guardian thing is done. I'm safe now and you can go be with Optimus Prime and the others. I just wanted to be normal, Bumblebee, that's why I'm going to college."

I heard Bee start to cry and my heart jerked down to my stomach. I was barely able to restrain myself from running into there and comforting Bee.

"Don't do that come on. You'll always be my first car. I love you," Sam said as he came outside. Sam saw how tense I was and nodded towards the garage. I rushed inside to let Sam and Mikaela have their moment while I talked to Bee.

As soon as he saw me, Bee scooped me up and held me against his spark. I felt Bee shake a little as something wet hit me. I looked up in surprise to see him crying again.

"Ohh my Bee," I cooed as I climbed up wipe away his tears. "I'm going to miss Sam, too, but it's not the end of the world."

He shook his head and I frowned.

"If that's not it, then what's wrong?" I asked confused. Bee gently poked me with one of his fingers. My eyebrows shot up, "Me? Why are you crying about me?"

"I don't want… to leave you… for Optimus," Bee said in his voice, but put in a few pretend crackles. Even with the pretend breaks his voice could still melt me as easy as his baby blue eyes. I shook my head with a smile. He must be talking about how Sam suggested that Bee go back to Optimus and the others while he's off at college.

"Bee, I was going to watch the house while Mom and Dad were at Paris, but right now it looks like I need a place to stay. You think Optimus could help me out by letting me stay at the NEST base for a while?" I smiled as Bee got a giant smile on his face and he nuzzled into me while whirring and clicking. I giggled and kissed him on the top lip. He froze and got a mischievous glint in his eyes. I raised an eyebrow silently questioning him.

He set me down on the ground and I watched confused as he transformed back into his car form.

"Turn around," he said excitedly. A small frown came onto my face as I turned around confused. A few seconds passed before suddenly two warms hands were covering my eyes. I froze as I felt a warm breath on my face and ear.

"Guess who," he whispered softily. I felt excitement and lust both burst through me as I turned around wide eyed to look at Bee.

He. Was. Human.

My mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish shocked.

"W-what?" I asked confused staring into those same baby blue eyes. Well literally eyes rather than optics. I studied him carefully. He looked… well human! He had the same blonde hair that I had only his hair wasn't curly. His hair was longer on the top so that it was in a messy due that was perfect for running your hands through. He had on a yellow t-shirt that I could definitely see muscles through and black jeans. He was taller than Sam and I would have to stretch on my tiptoes to kiss his luscious lips.

"Ratchet perfected our holoforms so that you can actually touch us rather than us just be an image," Bee smiled and I felt my brain go in a haze. He had dimples. Adorable dimples! And he had stopped pretending that he was still having voice problems.

Bee started to look a little worried as I gaped at him. "Do you not like it?"

I decided to let actions speak for words considering for once in my life I was speechless. I know right? Me, speechless? Who would of thought.

I stood on my tiptoes and wrapped my arms around the back of his neck to pull his lips down to mine. He was surprised and froze at first. Then he seemed to melt at my touch and his eyes shut like mine had as his warm perfect lips melted together with mine. It was sweet and tender and definitely showed each other the love we had as our lips moved in sync together. He wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me tighter against him.

We slowly pulled apart and I placed a few more kisses on his face as his eyes stayed closed happily. Our warms breaths blew onto each other faces and he bent down slightly to lay his forehead on mine. His eyes opened and I felt like I could stare into his baby blue eyes forever as I forgot everything around me.

"I'm guessing you like it," he smiled lazily. I laughed softly.

"Yeah, I like it," I smiled at him.

"Who the hell are you?" I heard Sam say from the door. Bee and I smiled at each other as we tried not to laugh.

**AN: Hey guys sorry I would have had this out a little sooner, but I just got my hair cut today and I love it so I keep getting distracted by playing with it. :P Anyways, what do you think? :D I think I overdid the 'whole heart melting in love with Bee' thing a little too much, but he is just too amazing so I left it, hehe. Review with any comments or suggestions and let me know how much you love me for writing a sequel! Lol jk but seriously review and let me know if Jeanette is still a lovable character or if I shouldn't have started a sequel. Thanks!**


	2. College

**Chapter 2**

**AN: Alright I just have to give a lollipop and a shout out to beexelle for reviewing practically the minute after I posted the first chapter of the sequel :D I was rereading it for any needed corrections when I already got the review lol I felt really special by finding out how excited you were for this sequel :D I appreciate all reviews cuz you took the time you write me SOMETHING :P It motivates me and makes the chapters come along faster. So anywho on with the Sequel!**

**Disclaimer: Obsession… possession…. close enough :P**

******* Moving**

Bee and I decided that since my room was… destroyed that I would move into the NEST base. I was totally excited that Dad actually agreed with the idea. Mom was another story.

"You're not moving in with him!" Mom exclaimed as we stood next to their car outside of the house which was still being checked by firemen, "I said I want grandchildren I didn't say I wanted them now!"

"Mom! For the millionth time that's not possible," I blushed fiercely. Then I questioned my reasoning with Bee's now solid holoform… No, bad Jen! *mental slap* "He's a robot."

"This is just too weird," Sam muttered rubbing his forehead as he came next to the Mom and Dad's car from talking with Bee in the garage. He made me leave so that he could 'talk' with Bee. Stupid protective older brothers interrupting…

"What's weird?" Dad asked as Bee came over to us… in his holoform.

"Who are you?" Mom asked examining Bee. "You're very…" Mom waved her hand in the hair and looked at me, "What do you teenagers say? Oh, sexy!"

"Oh my god, Mom!" I blushed darker as she called my boyfriend sexy. She doesn't know that it's my boyfriend but still.

"Mom this is Bumblebee," Sam sighed as he pointed at Bee. I could tell from the protectiveness that came into Dad's eyes that he understood what Sam was saying, but Mom…

"Bumblebee? That's a weird name. Are you foreign or something?" Mom asked. Dad looked at Mom exasperated.

"Yeah, he's foreign alright," I muttered then I spoke louder for Mom to hear. "Mom, this is Bee. As in my boyfriend, Bee."

"What!" Mom said shocked. "B-but he's a robot!"

"Ratchet created a solid holoform for us to be able to interact with all you humans," Bee smiled as he looked down at me lovingly. I smiled back up at him as he wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me so that my back was to his front as my family looked at us.

"More like my daughter!" Mom snapped, "No way are you moving in with him now!"

"My room is destroyed and the house is going to be remodeled. Where am I supposed to stay?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Judy, don't you trust her? She needs to stay somewhere just let her," Dad tried to help to me. God, I love my dad. I would of never survived growing up if it wasn't for him.

"Sam is going to college. Honestly, how much more different is this except I won't be learning?" I tried to sway her. She looked undecided. "I'll always be safe with all the military men and Autobots around me."

"Okay," Mom sighed giving in. I squealed happily and gave Bee a hug as he laughed at me. He rolled his eyes but he had that adorable dimpled smile.

Mom held a finger threateningly towards Bee, "But if you hurt her in any way, there will be a new definition for scrap metal!"

Bee gulped slightly, "Don't worry, Mrs. Witwicky, I would never hurt Jen."

"Alright, go pack your bags, Jen," Dad smiled at me, "As soon as you're done, we'll go take Sam to college."

"Thank you!" I smiled at them both and Bee followed me into the house.

We walked past the firemen and into my destroyed room. About half of my clothes had been burned to a crisp, so I need to go shopping soon. I grabbed an outfit to change into and went into the bathroom to clean up after having dirt flying everywhere from all the guns shots and Bee's cannons. I changed into a loose black mid-thigh skirt that was hot, but at the same time not slutty. I slipped on a red t-shirt that said 'Im not random I just think faster'. It so fit me, hehe. I had just gotten my hair cut, so it fell to my shoulders in cute loose blonde curls. I quickly reapplied some mascara to make my emerald eyes pop.

I came out of the bathroom once I was done and started to sing quietly as I grabbed whatever was not burnt and worth taking and packed them into my bags. I squeaked in surprise as arms came around me while I was looking through a drawer.

"Bee," I laughed as I turned my head towards him, "what are you doing?"

My breath was taken away at his baby blue eyes and he smiled that smile at me.

"It's so weird to be able to hold you in my arms without having to worry about crushing you," he smiled, "I like it. Also, you humans have so many more senses than we do. It's amazing how much you can feel!"

I laughed at how excited he was and turned completely around to look up at him.

"Yeah, but sometimes all those senses can suck when you get hurt," I made a face and he laughed. He ran a hand across my cheek. "Everyone's waiting on us and I'm almost finished getting my stuff together. You have to let me go."

I laughed as he suddenly got a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What if I don't want to let you go?" Bee said teasingly. I smiled saucily as I leaned up on my tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

I felt him shiver as my warm breath ran across his face. I leaned my body against his to whisper in his ear, "Who said I was asking?"

I slipped out of his arms and continued to pack the rest of my stuff like nothing had happened. Bee looked dazed and was staring off into space. I held back a giggle as I smiled at him. I picked up two of my bags and tossed them into his arms. He blinked rapidly as he came back into focus.

"Earth to Bee," I smiled. I put a box on top of the bags in his arms, using his robot strength to my advantage. "Would you carry these for me?"

I smiled sweetly at him and he crumbled under my gaze as he nodded. I smiled happily and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks, Bee," I smirked. As I walked down the stairs, I saw Bee stick his tongue out at me in one of the mirrors. "I saw that."

He looked shocked and confused. I laughed delighted. This could be a lot of fun having Bee in his holoform.

Bee put my stuff inside of him… well his car form anyways. That's going to take a while to get used to. Sam was saying goodbye to Mikaela. Bee closed the back door and turned to look down at me.

"You're going with your family to take Sam to college, right?" Bee asked. I nodded. "I'll follow behind your parents, so that I can take you to the base after Sam's settled in."

"Aww, that's sweet of you, Bee," I smiled.

"Jen, are you coming?" Dad called over to me as Mikaela left.

"Do you want me to come with you so you'll have company?" I asked Bee before answering Dad. Bee shook his head.

"No, you won't see your family for a while. You should spend some time with them," Bee said. I smiled.

"Okey dokey, I'll see you later then," I smiled up at him. I kissed his lips lightly and felt the sparks. It was short and sweet as our lips melded together so effortlessly. He was an amazing kisser specially for a robot.

"Stop swatting spit and let's go," Sam yelled. Bee blushed and I laughed.

"You're one to talk, Sam," I yelled back jokingly. "Alright, I'll see you later, Bee."

"Have fun," Bee smiled.

"Oh, believe me, I will," I smiled 'innocently'. Bee shook his head and laughed.

******* College**

We all stared around amazed as we got out of the car at the college. Bee was parked down a little ways from us. He told me he would wait there until we were done and that I didn't have to rush. He's such a sweetheart!

"Oh my god! Look at this place," Mom said as she twirled around to look at everything, "I feel smarter already! Oh, Ron, can you smell it?"

"Yeah, smells like $40,000 a year," Dad said while looking around. I laughed as I looked around. There are teenagers everywhere and it does look pretty awesome. Sam grabbed one of his boxes from our parent's car.

"Okay, cheapo," Mom said to Dad giving him a look.

"Think of it this way, Dad. He's already here, so we're almost rid of him," I joked. Dad chuckled.

"Hardy har har, you're hilarious, Jen," Sam said dryly. I smiled cheekily at him.

"We'll get your stuff, Sam. Go ahead and check out your room," Dad insisted.

"I'm coming, too! It needs the Jeanette approval," I smiled excited.

"Okay, go ahead you two," Mom shooed us off to have fun. I feel like a little kid who was just told to go play with the other kids at the park. Oh well!

"Let's go!" I jumped up and down excitedly but stopped when I realized that was a bad idea in a skirt. Sam laughed at me as usual. I oohed and aahed over basically everything that we passed and kept pointing at different stuff for Sam to look at.

"Are you sure you're 18 not 8?" Sam teased as he looked around obviously more excited than I was. Though it is quite a feat to be more excited than me, I am Jeanette after all.

"Hey, act your age not your shoe size," I said distractedly as I looked up at one of the buildings. Sam laughed harder.

"Did you just insult yourself since you're the one acting like a kid?" Sam laughed and had a hard time holding the box when he was laughing so hard. I froze and then pouted.

"Dang it! Why do I always end up insulting myself," I grumbled. Sam calmed down, but still had a smile on his face. Stupid brother asking me questions when I'm distracted… but I love him. If I didn't it would kinda be like not loving half of myself since he IS my twin. Fraternal or not.

Sam nodded towards a room as we walked down one of the hallway's buildings.

"I think this is my room," Sam said as he walked in. I looked around a little bit before coming in. There was a guy already in the room, but since I had walked in after Sam and I'm a good bit shorter than him, he hadn't noticed me.

"Hey," Sam said doing that head chin jerk thing guys do. Weirdo.

"Hey," the guy said doing it back. Huh, maybe they're both weirdos. I wouldn't be surprised.

"You must be Sam. I'm Leo," Leo introduced himself. "Uh, I already set up the crib. You want this side or that side?"

"Um, that side," Sam said pointing at what looked like the empty side of the room.

"I already chose that side," Leo said. Well then, how rude. They both then continued to silently stare at each other for about 8 seconds. Aww, bromance! **(AN: Look up Bromance by nigahiga on youtube and it'll make sense :P )**

"You know what this?" Sam said, not really asking but kind of stating. "This is the awkward moment. Yeah, see I'm trying to see if you're a normal guy. You're trying to see if I'm a normal guy. Balanced and medicated nothing up the crawl space."

"Good hygiene and won't stab me in my sleep," Leo added.

"No criminal record and won't steal anything," Sam quickly said.

"Including girlfriends," Leo said emphasizing it.

"Especially girlfriends," Sam said probably thinking about Mikaela.

"You got a girlfriend?" Leo questioned.

"I do," Sam said a bit proudly. "You?"

Leo chuckled, "No, not a chance."

I laughed as I leaned against the doorway, "Why am I not surprised?"

Leo and Sam both turned to me. Leo looked me up and down and smiled 'sexily' at me. Uh uh, no way! Not ever, no.

"Well, hello there gorgeous. Where have you been hiding all my life?" Leo said as he tried to be smooth with me. Oh you wanna play the lame pick up line game? Bring it. Sam tried to hide a smile as he knew what was coming.

"Hiding from you," I smirked. Leo looked surprised but tried again.

"Haven't I seen you some place before?" he questioned flirty.

"Yeah, that's why I don't go there anymore," I said looking at my nails bored.

"Your body is like a temple," he looked me up and down while Sam looked like he wanted to hit him.

"Sorry, there are no services today," I smiled fake innocently.

"Your place or mine?" he asked still trying.

"Both. You go to yours and I'll go to mine," I said not missing a beat as it started to become fun to see his shocked expressions after each comeback.

"What do you do for a living?" Leo said.

"I'm a female impersonator," I smiled and barely held back a laugh at both of their faces.

"If I could rearrange the alphabet I would put U and I together," Leo insisted trying to find one I didn't have a comeback for.

"Really? I'd keep it the same with N and O together," I said like it was obvious.

"If I could see you naked, I would die happy," Leo said as a last attempt.

"If I saw you naked, I'd probably die laughing," I said simply. All of three stared at each other in silence.

Then we abruptly all burst into laughing fits. After a few minutes of laughing so hard we could barely breathe, we all calmed down. Then we looked at each other and started laughing again. After a little while, we were able to finally calm down.

"I'm Leo," Leo reintroduced himself only this time he wasn't trying to get into my pants.

"Jeanette. I'm Sam's twin," I smiled as I shook his hand. Leo looked between us confused.

"Fraternal twins," Sam shrugged. Leo nodded.

"Either of you good with tech stuff?" Leo asked.

"Little," Sam answered. Leo smiled.

"Sweet," Leo clapped and walked through a side door that I hadn't noticed before. "Sharkie, Faspen, where we at?"

Sam and I followed him into a room full of computers and pictures of girls. Wow, I feel awkward.

"Service almost on, Leo," one said.

"Networks up and running," another said.

"Beautiful. What I like to hear," Leo said and pointed at the two guys. "That's Sharkie and that's Faspen, my IT gurus. Welcome to my empire, the real effin . I'm sure you've heard of it."

"No, I haven't," Sam said looking around.

"Nope," I popped the p.

"Whoa, what's with the hot chick?" Faspen asked looking at me wearily.

"I know it's shocking to see an actual girl besides when you look in the mirror but get over it," I rolled my eyes. Sam tried to hold back his laughter as Faspen blushed and focused back on his computer.

"Yo, Jeanette, don't be hurtin on my guys," Leo said warningly.

"No promises," I smiled. "Call me Jen."

"What's with all this stuff?" Sam asked as we looked at all of the computer equipment around the room.

"Look call me weird, but I'm gonna be a billionaire," Leo holds up two kitten calendars, "Kitten calendars."

I burst out laughing and didn't stop. Leo glared at me as he continued, but I just kept on laughing my butt off.

"That's where I started. Look at me now," Leo said pointing at the room.

"Yeah, hahaha, stuck in a college dorm, hahhahha, making kitten calendars, haha, to sell to Grandmas! Hahhahhaha," I laughed holding my sides from laughing so much.

"Hey don't mock me. You gotta to have dreams," Leo snapped. Sam gave me a scolding look, but I knew it was insincere from the glint in his eye that told me he wanted to laugh, too.

"Leo, we got some brand new Shang Hai hit," Faspen said as a video popped up on his screen. My laughter finally started to die out, but I still had a giant smile and would giggle every now and then.

"Post it baby. Go go go, FTJ, FTJ!" Leo said hurriedly as he finally put down the *hahaha* kitten calendars.

"What's FTJ?" Sam asked.

"Fuel the jet, fuel the jet!" Leo answered while watching the video carefully. My laughter finally stopped as I watched the video. This is explosions from the Autobots fighting some Decepticons. Luckily, all in car form and mostly just explosions but still.

"Look at this! Half of Shang Hai gets wrecked and China says gas leak," Leo says pointing out the obvious that this isn't a gas leak.

"This is just like the alien robots in LA that everyone tried to cover up two years ago," Sharkie said and I froze for a half a second before relaxing myself.

"Yeah, I saw these robots and they did this firing thing and they came down and toasted this woman-" Faspen said getting really excited.

"I think you were playing a video game and are mixing up your stories," I said to Faspen flustering him once again.

"It all looks fake to me," Sam said smoothly.

"That's cause it all is fake," I said obviously. Sam and I discreetly gave each other a low five. The guys looked at us like we were crazy.

"Dude, the internet is pure truth. The video doesn't lie," Faspen defended it.

"Honestly, how much do you actually know about computers?" I rose my eyebrow at him.

"It looks fake to me," Sam said.

"No, man, I've seen them-" Faspen started.

"If you don't shut up-" I started annoyed.

"Look look look," Sharkie said pointing at the computers.

"It's fake," Sam said raising his voice above the others. "Anyone can do it on any computer and I wasn't there, so I can't comment or speculate."

"Sam has a very good point," I said backing him up.

"Comment or speculate? And we're supposed to go habitat? No, listen, don't be suckin' the sack, bro," Leo said warningly as he did a weird hand motion.

"Which sack?" Sam asked confused.

"Do I want to know?" I asked unsure.

"The ball sack," Sharkie said.

"Lalalala, I don't want to hear!" I said covering my ears.

"The main stream media sack," Leo said doing the motion again. Ahhh! Stop! "They're lying to us, alright. It's aliens man."

"You know I use to have a math teacher just like you about the aliens thing," I pointed at Leo. "He was a great for a laugh until he got thrown into an insane asylum."

Leo glared at me, "Follow me."

Sam and I followed him to a different computer that he sat down at, but stupid Faspen stopped us.

"Uh oh, Leo!" Faspen called him over. "Bad news. The video is already up on RoboWarrior."

"Damn it!" Leo cursed and looked at us. "RoboWarrior is our main competition on conspiracy stuff. Effing was my effin' idea and he stole it!"

"Isn't it possible he had the same idea?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No," Leo snapped. "He's been looking to my site and thieving from it forever! By the way, I read your file. You're poor, I'm poor, we're going to fix that, alright? You work for me now."

"Big words for a little guy," I muttered.

"I work for you now?" Sam asked raising his eyebrows. "That's incredible! It's my first day of college and I got a career with a dinky internet firm with a boss who is made up of just pure-"

Sam looked for a word.

"Kitten crap?" I offered.

"Kitten crap," Sam finished. Leo stands up from his seat so that he is even with Sam.

"Are you mocking my life's work, Samuel?" Leo glares at Sam.

"Wow, you must have had a pathetic life," I smirk as he turns his glare at me.

"I do morning patrol. Don't make me have Sharkie need to do an xray cuz I will do it!" Leo snapped his fingers. Was that supposed to be threatening? I honestly have NO idea what he just said. He kinda sounds a like POed drama queen.

"Come on, Jen," Sam says and grabs his box off of his bed. I follow Sam out into the hallway.

"Um, it's getting a little intense in my room. Can I switch out?" Sam asked someone with a clipboard.

"Sorry, no switching or trading. Let's turn that frown upside down," she smiled annoyingly and walked away. Mom and Dad came up to us with the rest of Sam's stuff.

"We made it," Dad smiled holding a few bags.

"It's just like hog warts!" Mom said looking around while holding some of Sam's other bags.

"This is a coed dorm," Dad said surprised.

"Do you guys want to meet my roommate?" Sam asked.

"He's a real charmer," I said sarcastically as I took one of the bags from Dad so he didn't have so many.

"Hi, I'm Leo," Leo smiled as Mom shook his hand.

"Hi! I'm Judy," Mom smiled.

"You have great kids," Leo said. "You really do."

"Oh, well aren't you the sweetest thing," Mom smiled hugely.

"Very unique," I smirk. Mom lifted up a bag and Sam and I frowned.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

"Oh, I got this at the bake sale for the environment," Mom said like it was wonderful. "You know you don't often see the white boys with the dreadlocks. It's a 100% pure Hawaiian green for the environment."

"Oh my god," I sighed dropping my head in my hands. Only my mom. Only her.

"How many of these have you eaten?" Sam asked worried.

"Judy, drop it. They baked it with reefer in it," Dad sighed. Sam and I both tried getting it out of her hands.

"Hey," Mom snapped, "it's mine and I can eat what I want!"

"Dad, I'm freaking out," Sam said. I followed after Mom.

"Mom, wait!" I said going after her with Dad right behind me.

"Hey, I can eat all the frickin brownies I want!" Mom said pouting like a toddler as she kept them out of my reach. She snuck past Dad and I. Mom ran outside and I chased after her. I could hear her as I came up.

"Pretty girls, my son lives in this dorm," Mom pointed at Sam's dorm as she held his baby shoes, "and you should go make friends with Sam."

"Mom, we need to get you to the car," I tried coaxing her. She ignored me and grabbed a couple of girls' attention.

"Oh and he recently had his cherry popped!" Mom said. AAHHHH!

"I am not hearing this!" I exclaimed covering my ears. All of them were laughing especially Mom.

"He didn't know I was in the house! I heard everything," Mom laughed.

"That is so creepy! Just ignore her!" I tried getting them to leave, but Mom had their attention now.

"And her boyfriend is a robot!" Mom said pointing at me.

"What she means is-" I try to explain.

"Jeanette, are you almost done?" Bee says as he walks up to us in his holoform. I feel relief spread through me and then sudden jealousy as all the girls' eye him.

"Help me," I waved towards Mom as I grab one arm and Bee grabs another as we drag her away from them.

"He's a car," Mom laughed. Dad and Sam came up to us at this time and Dad help Bee and I while Sam tried to cover us.

"He's a mechanic," Sam tried to explain. Mom slipped out of our grip and started running around.

"Wooo!" she said.

"Crap!" I mutter as I chase after her. Suddenly, she completely tackles some guy from behind and pulls the Frisbee out of his hand. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry about her!"

"Mine, mine, mine," Mom says as she steals the other one that they have. Dad grabs Mom and pins her to the ground while Bee apologizes to the other teens.

"Control your mother," a girl tells Sam. I look to see Dad had finally gotten Mom to be still on the ground.

"Hey, Professor, I'd do anything for an A," Mom starts laughing.

"My innocent ears!" I exclaim. Dad lifts Mom up onto his shoulder so that he can carry her.

"I'm upside down!" Mom laughs crazily.

"Dad, let's go!" Sam snaps embarrassed.

"Alright, alright," Dad says as he puts Mom into the passenger seat and buckles her in.

"What's wrong with your Mother?" Bee asks me. I rub my forehead.

"There are so many different ways to answer that," I laugh and Bee smiles.

"Well, are you ready to go then?" he asks me. I nod.

"Yeah, but let me just say bye to Sam first," I tell him. Bee nods. I walk over to an embarrassed Sam and give him a big huge. "I love you, bro. Don't have too much fun with the kitten calendars."

I wink and he laughs.

"Trust me, I won't. I love you, sis," Sam hugs me tightly. We pull apart. Sam looks at Bee warningly, "Remember take good care of her, Bumblebee."

"Don't worry, Sam, I will," Bee smiles down at me. I give Sam one more hug goodbye. I walk over to Bee and loop my hand with his.

"Okey dokey, let's go, Bee," I smile up at him as we walk over to him in his car form. Bee opens the door for me and I slide inside. I don't even have to snap my seatbelt as Bee always does mine automatically, but for some reason it wasn't going like it usually would. Holoform Bee climbed into the driver's seat. I raised an eyebrow at him questioningly.

"It's a long drive and I thought you would probably like to take a nap on the way," Bee shrugged as he gave me that dimpled smile. My heart melted as usual and I scooted over so that I was cuddled into Bee's side. I cuddled my face into his neck and wrapped my arms around his waist. I felt him shiver.

"Hmm, yup I'm definitely going to fall asleep," I said as I comfortably cuddled into him. He kissed the top of my head and off we went to the NEST base as I fell asleep.

**AN: I am very sorry that I didn't post for so long, but hey life happens. I know a lot of you were excited about Jen and Leo meeting, so did I do okay? :P I'm trying to keep things original so that it's not all the same, but there is only so much I can do. Review with any comments or suggestions. Oh and this is totally unrelated but my german shepherd had puppies this week :D Just wanted to say that lol**


	3. NEST

**Chapter 3**

**AN: I've come to realize that I didn't do the whole cube sliver part very well so I'll explain. Sam is still the one who got all of cube information imprinted on his brain not Jen. Jeanette did get something from the cube, but I can't say what because that would totally spoil the ending. :P Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, put my stories on alerts, or just read it! It wouldn't be a story without people to read it. :D On with the Sequel!**

**Disclaimer: I can wish at 11:11 multiple times but Transformers will never be mine. :'( But I do own Jeanette Witwicky and that makes up for it! :D**

******* NEST**

"Jeanette, wake up," Bee said lightly, "we're here."

"Huh?" I said groggily wiping at my eyes. I yawned and stretched. "How long was I asleep?"

"For the entire ride," Bee laughed as he smiled at me. I blinked in surprise.

"Wow. You're comfy," I poked him teasingly. He laughed at me again.

"Thank you… I think," Bee smiled jokingly.

"It was a compliment," I smiled as I looked around myself to see where I was. We were inside a very clean straight room. The walls were blue and had a queen bed in the middle with silky blue sheets. There was a couple of dressers and my suitcases were on the floor. "Geez, I slept straight through you taking me to my room?"

"Yeah," Bee laughed, "I didn't have the spark to wake you yet. Do you want a tour of the base?"

I bolted up and jumped up and down excitedly, "Definitely!"

Like before I abruptly realized that I shouldn't jump up and down in a skirt. I blushed furiously as Bee looked away.

"Ahem, sooo?" I asked kind of pointing towards the door. "Let's go."

Bee gave me a huge smile and grabbed my hand. We had a lot of fun throughout the day exploring the base. We decided it would be easier getting around in Bee's real form, so he basically carried me around and told me about what everything in the base did. I didn't understand a quarter of the military stuff honestly, but I still listened and oohed and ahhed over everything. It was really amazing seeing how everything worked especially being top secret stuff. Being an alien robot's girlfriends has its advantages. It was pretty hilarious seeing a lot of people's expressions as Bee and I walked by. Well technically Bee walked while I had a nice view from his hand... okay, whatever, you get the point!

We were just finishing talking with Ratchet in the medical area, when two robots came in. One was red while the other was green with a… golden tooth? Dude how awesome is that!

"Yo, dawg, it's all yo' fault," whined the red one. He seemed to be favoring his right arm.

"My fault? Fool, stop your bitch ass whinin'," the green one retorted. They were both talking so fast that I had a hard time understanding them. Which is really saying something if I can't understand someone. When they walked in, Ratchet sighed as if a giant burden had just been placed on him.

"What's the problem now?" Ratchet asked them impatiently.

"Puke face don' gone and been messin' with my wires while I was in statis," the red one complained as suddenly oil leaked out of his arm as at the same time some of the wires sparked. He started cursing as he had to put out the tiny fire that it started. I had a hard time holding my laughter back.

"Who you callin' puke face, ugly! It's your own fault for recharging in the middle of the day!" the green one snapped. He sniggered as the red one put the fire out. The red one scowled. I leaned up towards Bee more.

"Is statis and recharge like sleeping or something?" I asked him curiously and he whirred affirmatively. My question drew the robots attention to Bee and I as Ratchet looked at the red ones arm.

"Well, well, who's the doll face?" the green one asked looking at me curiously.

"No, no, she's more of a china doll, yo," the red one argued. I blushed as they started to argue over what I looked like and I cuddled into Bee more for confidence. I mean I know some people consider me beautiful, but no one had ever openly argued about it in front of me. I think I may like these guys.

"She's not chinese you idiot," the green one snapped.

"You don't know that, man," the red one whined.

"She has blonde hair, bolts for brains! Does she look frickin' chinese to you?" green one argued. Ratchet rolled his eyes and simply finished fixing the red ones arm.

"There now get," Ratchet grumbled and walked into the back of the medical area to get away from them.

Bee coughed into his other hand to get their attention. They both abruptly looked at us and seemed to forget their argument.

"Yo, Bumblebee who's the femme?" the green one asked as the red one nodded.

"Gettin' sweet on the human femmes, huh?" the red one teased Bee. Bee blushed slightly but clicked affirmatively as he smiled down at me. I couldn't help but melt at his smile. Whether he was in robot form or holoform he was adorable. Bee lifted me up and placed me on his shoulder. I cuddled into the side of his face, so that I was kind of leaning against his head as Bee and I looked at them. They both looked surprised at Bee and looked at me curiously to see what was so great about me.

"Hi, I'm Jeanette Witwicky," I smiled brightly at them, "but you can call me Jen."

They seemed to try shoving in front of each other trying to introduce themselves first. The red one won for about half a second.

"I'm Mudflap-" the red one started only to be shoved to the ground by the green one who gave me a big gold tooth smile.

"I'm Skids, the good looking twin," Skids smiled 'charmingly'. Mudflap grabbed Skids foot from the ground and roughly pulled so that Skids went flying to the ground next to Mudflap. I laughed. These two couldn't seem to stop bickering. Kind of like a more intense version of Sam and I teasing each other.

"Cool you guys are twins? I'm a fraternal twin," I smiled as they looked up at Bee and me. They stood up and nudged each other silently communicating. They seemed to share a smile.

"Come on, Jenny!" Skids started giving me a new nickname. "We'll show ya around."

"Any twin is welcome to hang with us," Mudflap seemed to continue Skids thoughts. Skids started to reach towards me to take me from Bee when suddenly a major headache pounded painfully through my head. Not just a 'ow, I need Tylenol' headache. No, it was a 'oh shit, did my head just get hit with a sledgehammer!' headache. Skids hand was just about to reach me when I yelped from the extreme pain.

"Ouch!" I cried out in pain as I gripped my head. Bee reacted immediately thinking that Skids had hurt me. Bee quickly grabbed Skids wrist and twisted him around while holding up a cannon to the back of Skids head dangerously. Mudflap gaped at Bee in shock.

"Whoa, whoa, not cool, man!" Mudflap protested for his brother.

"That's my arm, yo!" Skids whined as Bee must have had a painful grip on him.

I wanted to tell Bee that Skids hadn't done anything to hurt me, but my head was still pulsing and I couldn't form a sentence. Energy pulsed through me. I grabbed the side of Bee's face so that I wouldn't fall off of his shoulder.

"Bee!" I cried out in pain. Bee roughly let go of Skids and Mudflap pulled Skids over to him. Skids rubbed his wrist.

"What the hell is wrong wit' you, man," Skids complained.

I gripped the sides of Bee's face tighter as Bee gently pulled me off of his shoulder and into his hand. Needing to grip something, I tightly held onto one of his fingers like it was my life line. Not knowing what to do, Bee looked slightly panicky and pressed me gently against his spark like he always did when I needed comfort. As always, I could hear the gentle buzzing of his spark. I slowly started to feel the headache go away as I pressed my face against Bee's cool chest.

I breathed a sigh of relief as the headache receded and I relaxed in Bee's grip. He looked at me worryingly. I gave him a weak smile feeling drained after whatever that was.

"What the hell," Mudflap muttered as him and Skids stared at the two of us.

******* Fun**

I tried to wave off my killer headache as nothing, but Bee was firm. He wanted Ratchet to check me over. The twins agreed since I had been in a lot of pain. Well Skids worded it more like, "I almost lost a fricken' arm, man!" And then Mudflaps was like, "Yeah, what's wrong with you femme?"

They had a wonderful way of wording situations.

So after I reluctantly agreed, Ratchet tried everything he could think of, but couldn't find anything wrong with me. My headache was completely gone after being cuddled up on Bee's chest for a little while. Bee was worried and kept checking on me while I reassured him that I was fine. Skids and Mudflap had decided that they liked me and roughhoused and argued while Bee checked on me constantly. After the fifth time of Bee asking me how my head was feeling Mudflaps cut in.

"The femmes fine," Mudflap huffed.

"Yeah, man, take a chill pill," Skids agreed.

"Come on, Jenny, you need some fun, yo," Mudflap put his hand next to me. Bee whirred complainingly.

"Relax, Bee, I'll be fine," I smiled and climbed off of his shoulder and into Mudflap's hand.

"Let's go, yo," Skids smiled and I clutched Mudflap's hand tightly so that I wouldn't fall off. They excitedly ran off and I felt my face pale as I held onto Mudflap's hand tighter. It was reeealllyy far from the ground. I mean sure Bee is taller than them so I'm usually up higher, but I'm usually so focused on Bee himself that I don't notice. The situation changes a bit when you have two twin robots racing each other and the one that's holding you has seemed to forget that oh I don't know you are…. IN HIS HAND!

"GUYS STOP!" I screeched. They abruptly stopped and Mudflap and Skids both looked down curiously. They were both surprised to see a green human in Mudflap's hand.

"Oh, Jenny! Yo I'm sorry dudette," Mudflaps apologized.

"Sure you are," I grumbled as my lunch went back to my stomach rather than ready to come up.

"Hmm, you need some fun," Skids had a calculating look on his face. He snapped his fingers. "Yo, I got it man!"

He waved at Mudflaps and I to come closer.

"Listen up, yo. I got a plan," he gave us a big gold tooth smile. Mudflaps held me up so we could listen in on his twin's plan.

******* Prank**

I barely had back a giggle as we hid behind a medical desk in Ratchet's medical lab. He was working in his office and all we had to do was wait for him to come out.

"Where did you even get a bucket that big?" I laughed softly. Mudflap and Skids smiled deviously.

"I kno' people," Mudflap shrugged nonchalantly. I made sure I had a good grip on Skids shoulder in case he made any sudden movements as we all eagerly watched the door.

Imagine my surprise when Optimus and Bee came through the open door to the medical lab.

"Maybe Ratchet has seen them," Optimus said, "Ratchet!"

I nervously bit my lip when Bee looked at the door funny and opened his mouth to say something. Luckily, before he could, Ratchet started to come out of his office.

"What do you-" Ratchet started to grumble as he opened his already slightly opened door. He froze as a giant bucket of oil fell down on him from sitting on the top of the door. "WHAT THE FRAG!"

Mudflap, Skids, and I burst out laughing giving away our hiding position. Skids fell backwards lying on his back from laughing so hard. Bee quickly dived and caught me before I became splat across the floor. However, all it took was another look at Ratchet's furious face as he threw the bucket off his head and I was laughing again.

**(AN: I know that's an extremely lame prank and doesn't even make sense how they would be able to do that at the military base, but just go with it. It's Mudflap and Skids anything is possible! :P )**

"Found them," Optimus chuckled and Ratchet shot him a deadly look. Ratchet stormed off furiously to clean himself off.

"That was awesome, man!" Mudflap laughed as he lazily helped Skids up.

"Thanks for helping, Jenny," Skids laughed as I calmed down from the laughter. I smiled brightly.

"That was amazing! Thanks for letting me help guys," I smiled.

"I hate to ruin the moment, but Jeanette we need Bee and you to pick up Sam," Optimus told me. My smile turned into a worried frown and I looked between Bee and Optimus.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked worried about my brother. Bee comfortingly rubbed a finger down my back.

"The last fragment of the all spark was stolen and we need both you and your brother's help," Optimus said gravely. Damn!

"Oh my god, you mean the Decepticons got it?" I said as I leaned back into Bee's touch. Optimus nodded. I rubbed my forehead as I felt a small portion of my headache from earlier come back. That same slight hum went through me. I took a deep breath and listened for Bee's humming spark. The headache went away and I focused on Optimus. "Alright, let's go get him Bee."

******* Sam**

I relaxed in Bee's holoform arms as we pulled up at place that certainly looked like a party. I raised an eyebrow and gave Bee a look.

"Are you sure he's here? Sam has never been a party person as much as he wants to be," I smirked thinking about when we first drove Bee to that 'party' at the lake that Sam and Miles had been 'invited' to. "Yeah, he's not a party person."

Bee nodded, "He's here trust me."

Bee's holoform disappear and I made it look like I was driving. Bee pulled up so that he was parked on the bushes arrogantly. I got out of the car and adjusted my outfit. I had changed into a tight strapless red dress that would help me fit into the party as I looked for Sam. Luckily, my blonde hair had natural curls so I just had to let it down from its pony tail and I had lush curls around my face to my shoulders. I double checked my makeup and my mascara still made my emerald eyes pop. Damn I look hot.

"If I'm not back in five, make some noise," I smiled as I slid a hand along Bee's hood. He shivered like I knew he would and I winked. I heard Bee laugh through the radio.

I walked into the party and the music was pounding. There were bright lights in all the right places so that the party had a club kind of feeling. I definitely got a lot of looks as I walked through looking for Sam. I was walking through the dance floor when I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Were you looking for me, Alice?" a voice said into my ear. I tightly gripped his wrist and twisted his arm around to his back. I let go in surprise seeing who it was.

"Leo?" I raised an eyebrow questioningly. He looked surprise to see me.

"Oh, sorry, Jen, I thought you were Alice," he apologized. He wiggled his eyebrows, "Unless of course you were up for some action from the Leo man."

I rolled my eyes, "I think I'll pass. Have you seen Sam?"

"I haven't seen him since we got here," Leo shrugged as he looked at a girl suggestively and wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Hey baby, how you doin?"

She made a disgusted look at him and flipped him off before walking away. I barely held in a laugh as he shrugged like it was nothing.

"She wants me," he assured me. I smiled.

"I'm sure she does," I laughed.

"Hey!" a guy with a tight shirt yelled as he looked around at everyone, "Who drove the frickin' yellow Camaro?"

Guess my five minutes are up.

"Huh?" a random drunk guy asked stupidly.

"There's a car on the lawn!" tight shirt guy snapped. I saw Sam rush by us and I smiled in relief. I could hear Bee honking and beeping away outside now that the music was turned down. Sam rushed outside.

"I'll see you later, Leo," I waved goodbye and followed Sam outside. I heard Sam as I walked out.

"What are you doing?" Sam demanded Bee.

"We have a problem," Bee rumbled in his voice but through the radio.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Hi, Sam," I smiled as I came up behind. Sam turned around and his jaw dropped at me.

"Jen, what are you doing here and what are you wearing?" Sam asked as he looked at my dress unapprovingly. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm helping Bee duh. Besides what's wrong with the dress? I needed to fit in," I stuck my tongue out at him as I sat down on the hood of Bee.

"My baby sister should not be in a dress like that," Sam protested.

"It's only by two minutes," I said annoyed.

"Freshmen! Is that your car on our bushes?" tight shirt guy demanded threateningly.

"Uh, no, it's uh," Sam struggled for something that wouldn't get him beat up.

"It's my car," I said smoothly as I crossed one of my legs over the other accentuating my legs as I still sat on Bee's hood. Ha that sounds weird. Okay back to the conversation. I raised an eyebrow at them, "You got a problem with that?"

Tight shirt guy looked speechless as he stared at my legs while his chubby friend said, "You can't just park your car in our bushes."

"What are you gonna do about it chubby?" I said looking at my nails pretending to be bored.

"I'm so sorry about her," Sam apologized giving me a look, "Maybe I could find you a tighter shirt?"

"There isn't a tighter shirt. We checked," chubby answered for tight shirt guy and they fist pumped.

"More like you couldn't find anything else in the girl's section," I smirked.

"You want me to teach you a lesson?" tight shirt guy threateningly.

"Ignore her, this is really my car," Sam said trying to get me to shut up.

"Oh yeah? How about I park my shoe in your ass then," chubby said.

"What size shoe do you wear?" Sam retorted. No fair! He can be a smartass but I can't?

"You know what-" chubby said looking like he was about to come down and try to punch Sam.

"Look I'm backing out! I'll take care of it!" Sam said as he got into the driver's seat. "Jen, get in the car!"

I rolled my eyes and hopped into the passenger seat. Leo came out and looked at Bee in awe.

"Bro, you have a ride! Why you holding out on us? This could change our lives!" Leo smiled excitedly.

"This is my car, Leo," I smirked. He looked disheartened.

"Dude, I've only known you for seventeen hours," Sam said as he started Bee.

"A lot can happen in that time," I shrugged and Sam gave me a look.

"I love Camaros," a blonde slut said as she leaned on the passenger door. I looked at her bewildered.

"Wonderful for you," I said sarcastically, "Now get off my car!"

She rolled her eyes and pushed me into the backseat. I was about to go ape shit on her, but my headache from earlier suddenly pounded through my head. I clutched my head painfully as I felt the energy pulse through me. Unable to talk, I stretched out in the backseat and pressed myself as hard as I could into Bee's seats. I found that I, unfortunately, couldn't hear Bee's spark humming.

Sam glared at her and didn't see me in pain in the backseat, "I can't do this right now!"

"Don't be a wimp," she laughed as she slid into the passenger seat. Bee backed up and we sped off. After a little while, my headache finally went away and I took in deep breaths to calm myself. I shakily got up from my laying down position but rested my back on the seat.

"My first car was my dad's '92 Z 28," ms. Slut said.

"Yeah?" Sam nodded like he knew what she was talking about.

"He doesn't know what the hell you're talking about," I grumbled as I rubbed my temples. My headache was gone but I could still feel a tiny bit of energy pulsing through me.

"The roar of the engine just tickles me," she said ignoring me.

"Uh, we shouldn't stare- I mean share stories with each other at all," Sam said nervously.

"Why not staring is fine," I said sarcastically. "Its not like you have a girlfriend or anything!"

"Come on, Sam. It's just one ride," she smiled shrugging at him.

"What kinda ride you talking about?" I raised an eyebrow angrily.

_"You cheating heart," _Bee said through a country song. Sam pretended to turn it. I smiled as it changed to the Jaws theme song. Sam hit the radio trying to get Bee to stop.

_"She's a super freak, super freak! She's super freaky," _Bee said through a perfect song and I laughed.

"Is there something wrong with your radio?" she asked a bit pissed.

"I think it's perfect," I smirked as I laughed.

"No, my concentration is," Sam sighed.

"Relax we're not cheating," she acted like she was soothing him. "Not yet anyway."

"You bitch!" I hissed. Bee started shaking her seat. We all paused. Well actually I just wanna see what Bee is gonna do.

"Is something wrong?" she asked unsurely. I glared at her. Mikaela has become my best friend and I will not let a slut ruin her relationship with my brother.

"Let her have it, Bee," I whispered.

Suddenly, her seat flew forward causing her head to smash into the counsel.

"Ow!" Sam said shocked as a giant smile spread across my face.

_"She's a freak, oww," _Bee said through another perfect song.

"Ow," she said through gritted teeth.

"That looked like it hurt," I smiled.

"I'm sorry. This car has a lot of problems," Sam apologized.

"No, it doesn't," I protested. "I think it's working great!"

"Jen, shut up!" Sam snapped.

Then the most amazingly awesome thing EVER happens for a second time.

Bee starts squirting his pee at her through the counsel.** (AN: the second thing is referring to the time Bee peed on Simmons in the first movie! :P )**

I start laughing my butt off in the backseat as Sam is freaking out. Understandable since the pee can get on him while I'm safe in the backseat. Bee spins so that we're parked next to a sidewalk.

"Oh god, it's in my mouth!" Sam is freaking out, "Are you okay?"

She looks at him disbelievingly. She's covered in what she doesn't know is pee. I'm still laughing my freakin' butt off.

"I-I got wet naps for your face," Sam offers leaning away from her.

"She'll need, hahahaha, a lot more than that! Hahahaha," I laugh clutching my sides in the back. Angrily, she swings the door open and stalks away. I calm down as Sam gets out of the car, but I still have a giant smile.

"I'm so sorry," Sam calls after her. He turns around and looks at Bee, "What are you doing?"

"He's being amazing," I smile happily. "See, Sam, that's what a _good_ boyfriend does. He gets rid of the bitch before she becomes a problem."

"I couldn't just kick her out of the car," Sam argues. I come out of the backseat and get out of Bee.

"Uh, hell yeah you could," I raise an eyebrow and put my hands on my hips, "unless you wanted to cheat on Mikaela with her."

"Of course not," Sam protested.

"Well then what's the problem?" I ask. Sam struggled for an answer.

"I- I don't know!" he said frustrated.

"Come on, help me clean out Bee," I said. Sam look disgusted.

"Uh, no thanks," he said frowning. I rolled my eyes.

I took the wet naps or I personally like to call them towels and cleaned out Bee. He hummed appreciatively as I leaned against the seat. I blushed slightly as I slowly ran the towel under the counsel. Bee shivered and I could hear his engine purring.

"Oh god," Sam said grossed out. "I can't watch you two flirting. It's too weird and it's creeping me out."

He walked away to do who knows what. I didn't even really notice him leaving.

I repeated my earlier actions and slowly ran the towel as I drew lazy circles on the seat.

I jumped as Bee's holoform suddenly appeared next to me. I smirked as I noticed he was breathing a bit heavily.

"What's wrong, Bee?" I raised an eyebrow as I smiled knowingly.

He gave me his dazzling dimple smile and pulled me into his arms. I readily melted into his arms as his lips merged with mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his arms pulled me closer. His hand splayed on my lower back while his other one was on my neck tilting my head at just the right angle. He slid his tongue on my lower lip and I eagerly let his tongue have entrance as we explored each other's mouths. I ran one of my hands through his messy blonde hair while the other one stayed right above his pounding heart.

Mmm, Bee never has to worry about me cheating that's for sure.

**AN: I'm sorry it took so long for this to come out, but I had writer's block trying to fit in Jen meeting Mudflap and Skids while making them sound like them. I don't think I did very good job but hey I tried. Review with any comments or suggestions! I would love to even hear ways of how I could make anyone fit into their character more. I try but advice will always be helpful. :D**

**P.S.**

**I'm getting kind of attached to Leo's character and I personally think more people should give him a love story that isn't Simmons. :P I'm sorry but I'm not into the whole gay stories. Eww. No offense to anyone who likes them. Maybe that will be my next story… eh it's something to ponder.**


	4. Robots In Disguise

**Chapter 4**

**AN: Another day another chapter. :D For anyone who needs a clearer picture of Jeanette she looks like Jessica Alba when she's blonde except a little shorter, her curly hair stops just below her shoulders, and she has emerald green eyes. On with the Sequel!**

**Disclaimer: *Sniff* I am not worthy enough nor have enough imagination to own Transformers. I do own Jen which means I have some creativity!**

******* Hurt**

I stretched as I got out of car Bee. He had pulled into a cemetery where we're supposed to meet Optimus. On the way here, we had stopped at a gas station so that I could change into normal clothes. I had happily changed out of my tiny dress and into some comfy blue jeans and a black hoodie, but I left my blonde hair down.

I saw Optimus as I got out and I smiled and waved at him. Sam climbed up one of the cemetery things so that he could get a little closer to talk to Optimus.

"You won't give me one day, huh?" Sam asked irritated. He had been really quiet on the car ride here after miss slut left. "You won't give me one day in college?"

"Like I said before, a lot can happen in one day," I shrugged nonchalantly as I sat down on the Bee's hood Indian style. Sam gave me a look and focused his attention back on Optimus.

"I'm sorry, Sam," Optimus apologized, "but Jeanette is right. A lot can happen in one day. The last fragment of the Allspark was stolen."

"What do you mean a Decepticon stole it?" Sam asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Who else, Sam?" I asked rhetorically.

"We placed it under human protection at your government's request, but I'm here for your help, Sam," Optimus stated, "because your leaders believe we have brought vengeance among your planet. Perhaps they are right. That is why they must be reminded by another human the trust we share."

"Why can't Jen do that?" Sam asked confused.

"Jeanette is helping us and we couldn't do this without her. However, one alone cannot do everything. We need your help, too, otherwise we wouldn't ask for it," Optimus explained.

"This isn't my war!" Sam said desperately. What a baby.

"Well, it's not mine either, Sam!" I snapped, "But you don't see me whining 'oh poor me! I want a normal life! I don't want to help stop alien robots from DESTROYING our planet! Why can't someone else do it?' A lot of people would love to be in our position to save the world! Suck it up and deal with it mister!"

"Jeanette is right," Optimus started.

"Duh, I'm always right," I said jokingly.

"This is not your war yet but I fear it soon will be," Optimus said gravely. "Your world must not share the same fate as Cybertron. Whole generations lost. "

If that doesn't sound sad to you, then you got some issues.

"I know and I want to help you. I do, but I'm not some alien ambassador," Sam said.

"I'll be the ambassador, you can stand there and look pretty," I smirked. Sam glared at me.

"While Jen isn't normal, I am a normal kid with normal problems," Sam said.

I glared at him, "I resent that!"

"I am where I'm supposed to be," Sam finished. "I'm sorry, I really am."

"Sam, fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing," Optimus said sincerely.

"You're Optimus Prime. You don't need me," Sam said as he started walking towards me and car Bee. "Besides you got Jen. You don't need me."

It sounded to me like Sam was trying to convince himself that they don't need him. Whatever. I felt disappointment swell up in me and I couldn't find the heart to say anything to Sam.

I didn't say anything as I slid off of Bee and got into the driver's seat. Sam shot me an annoyed look but didn't say anything as he got into the passenger's seat. Bee is my car, too, and he's my boyfriend so that gives me double rights to sit in the driver's seat. I held back the urge to stick my tongue out at him in triumph.

Bee started our drive back to the college. I didn't look at Sam as I felt my anger start to bubble just below the surface. How could Sam just refuse to help like that? This isn't a game. This is the matter of the world ending or not. The tense silence continued until Sam broke the silence when we were almost back at the college.

"Jen, I-" Sam started and I looked at him sharply.

"Don't talk to me, Sam," I said warningly, "otherwise I won't be able to control what I say."

Sam sighed as he looked at me sadly, "Jen, I'm not like you, okay?

I felt hurt sting me sharply and felt it slowly add to my anger, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not happy with being different. I don't like standing out from the crowd. I'm not okay with feeling completely normal when I hang out with giant, alien robots," Sam explained. "I'm not okay with being… weird."

I gasped as I felt tears gather in my eyes clouding my vision.

I stared at Sam hurt and I didn't even bother to pretend that I was driving. "Well, you know what, Sam? You're right. I am weird. But that's better than being a little asshole who wants everything to go his way! Sam, you've never been normal! Get that through your head! All through high school you were that dorky kid who embarrassed himself in public, albeit mostly because of Miles! You were picked on and teased and pranked! And who stuck by you through it all? Who acted like an idiot in front of everyone so that they stopped laughing at you? Who stood up for you if anyone bothered you?

"And then you started dating Mikaela. Oh, that's extremely normal to be going out with the hottest girl at school. And what's even better is that if I wasn't here, you probably would have cheated on Mikaela with that slut! You wouldn't even have started dating Mikaela if it weren't for the battle at Mission City! You know what, Sam? Take your frickin' normal and shove it. I am done with your attitude!"

Bee stopped in front of Sam's dorm. Tears were running down my face and had been since half way through my little speech. Sam was staring at me in shock. I looked away from him and stared out the window.

"Get out," I whispered. It was silent and I heard the door open as Sam got out. The door closed and Bee sped off.

I didn't look back.

******* Mikaela**

I need some girl time.

"Bee," I sniffed as I wiped my tears away. We were a little ways away from the college and Bee was driving us back to the base.

"Yes, Jen?" Bee replied through the radio.

"Umm, do you think you could drop me off at Mikaela's place or something?" I sighed. I could hear the worry in his voice.

"That was a pretty intense conversation with Sam. Do you want to talk about it?" Bee asked me. I gave a small smile at his thoughtfulness.

"No, I think I need some girl time. Besides I haven't hung out with Mikaela in a long time," I shrugged.

"Okay," Bee said and started to drive me to Mikaela's house. She wasn't at her house so Bee drove me to her and her dad's garage where they fix cars up. Mikaela came out as we pulled up and she smiled brightly at me. I smiled and got out of Bee.

"I love you, Bee, but I think I'm gonna hang out with Mikaela for a while. You can go back to the base," I told him. Bee's holoform appeared and he looked down at me concerned.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah but thanks," I smiled. I pulled his head down and kissed him lightly on the lips. He, of course, pushed for slightly more. His lips melded with mine as he pulled me against him. I couldn't help myself as I ran my hands down his abs and felt him shiver as I bit his lower lip. He groaned. I felt his warm breath on my lips as I pulled away reluctantly. "Love you, Bee."

He smiled at me dazed and kissed my forehead, "Love you, too, Jen."

Bee reluctantly waved goodbye at a gaping Mikaela and got into the driver's seat so it looked like someone was driving. Bee pulled out and drove away.

"Who was that?" Mikaela asked shocked. I laughed as I realized Mikaela had never seen Bee's holoform before.

"That was Bee's holoform," I smiled as Mikaela looked confused.

"I thought they were holographs," she said confused. I nodded.

"They used to be, but Ratchet fixed them so that Bee can touch things. He calls it a holoform," I explained. Mikaela nodded and looked a little devious.

"And when you say touch things, you mean you, right?" Mikaela joked as she smiled at me slyly. I blushed.

"Shut up!" I laughed.

"Seriously, that's awesome for you guys though. Have you noticed he looks exactly like Chris Hemsworth with dimples?" she asked me dreamily.

I nodded with a smile, "I know. I melt every time he gives me his dimpled smile."

"Well, come on in. I want you to meet someone," Mikaela walked inside and I followed behind her curiously. "This is Bones."

I smiled as a big English Mastiff wagged his tail and came to greet us. I pet his head as he greeted me by licking my hand. I laughed.

"Aww, he's a sweetheart!" I smiled. He gave a low woof as his tail continued to wag.

"Thanks," she smiled as she sat down on a random couch in the middle of all of the car stuff. She pat the seat next to her for me to sit down. "Whats up?"

I plopped down next to her and looked at her innocently, "Can't I ever just come to visit my bestest friend?"

"Sure, you can! But that's not why you're here," she pointed at me. I sighed and nodded.

"Okay, you got me," I held up my hands. "I'm pissed at Sam."

Mikaela snorted, "Well, that makes two of us."

"What did he do to you?" I asked confused.

"He gave me this stupid web cam and said we could have 'web cam dates' so that we can still have a strong relationship or something," she sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. She picked at her shorts. "Your brother is weird."

I rolled my eyes, "Try telling_ him _that."

"Anyways," she continued, "we were supposed to have our first date last night but he never showed up."

My jaw dropped in surprise, "Oh, Mikaela! That's actually Bee and my fault! I'm so sorry! We kinda had an Autobot emergency so we had to pick up Sam to bring him to Optimus. Though he was with that slut at the party when we got there…"

"What?" she asked pissed, "Who was he with?"

I gulped slightly. Yeah, I was pissed at Sam, but the whole point of me getting miss slut away from him was to not worry about ruining their relationship. Shit, my bad.

"Uh, well you see…" I started but stopped as another headache suddenly hit me. I hunched over in pain as I cried out. Mikaela forgot about her anger as she looked at me worriedly.

"Jen? Jen, are you okay?" Mikaela asked. I barely shook my head before I fell over so my head was in her lap.

"Ooooh!" I groaned. Mikaela felt my forehead.

"You're burning up," she said as gently got up and stretched me out on the couch. She hurried away somewhere as I gasped in and out trying to get air into my lungs.

Mikaela came back and she had a wash cloth. She gently laid the wet cold cloth on my forehead.

"Jen! Jen, I need you to tell me what's wrong," Mikaela said softly and worried.

I grasped her hand in mine and squeezed it roughly. She yelped. I roughly pulled her hand to my forehead and let go of her hand. Mikaela's eyebrows furrowed as she stared at my head. I pointed at one of the motorcycles. She looked at it bewildered and looked back at me. I groaned in pain as another wave of energy pulsed through me. I vaguely pointed at the area of the motorcycle again.

Mikaela pulled the motorcycle next to me and turned it on. The engine purred softly instead of a rough roar like I knew it would. I can't tell you how I knew I just… knew. I pulled myself off the couch

"Ouch!" I yelped as I fell to the floor, crippled from the energy that pulsed through me yet again. Getting the idea, Mikaela propped the leg of the motorcycle and pulled me over to it. I placed my head on the handle bars so that it was near the engine. I listened to the soft purr that didn't sound anything like Bee's spark humming, but it did the trick.

I sighed in relief as the headache went away and the energy stopped pulsing through me. I only felt a slight hum of energy through me. I swear I heard something mutter, 'What the fucks wrong with the hot femme?'

But I must have been imagining things.

I pulled myself off of the motorcycle and sat back down on the couch. Mikaela stared at me wearily and turned off the motorcycle.

"Mind telling me what that was all about?" she asked as she raised her eyebrows dubiously. I scratched my head.

"Umm, yeah about that," I grinned nervously.

"Uh huh, spill," she said as she plopped down next to me.

"Honestly, I have no clue," I shrugged, "that was the third time it's happened, I think. Or was it fourth? I haven't really kept track."

"Okay but what was that?" she asked.

"I don't know. I mean I get this _major _headache. And I mean huge! It's not a regular headache. This is like a body crippling, I can't speak, someone just ran over my head with a semi-truck kind of pain," I explained. "Not to even mention this funky kind of… electricity energy thing runs through my body. I mean I can_ feel_ it pulsing through me!"

Mikaela stared at me concerned, "Have you told anyone about this?"

I nodded, "Yeah, the first time it happened I was with Bee and the Autobots. Ratchet checked me out, but he couldn't find anything wrong with me. I've found that it always goes away when I listen to the sound of Bee's spark. The second time it happened I was with Sam and that slu- person but we were in Bee so I tried to listen for his spark. I couldn't really hear it but it eventually went away. This time- so yeah, it was three times! This time Bee obviously wasn't around, so I thought maybe hearing an engine might be similar. It's not, by the way, they sound completely different but it did the job."

"Huh," Mikaela said thoughtfully, "Interesting, do you think it's something physical or mental? That energy part is really concerning. My guess is that for some reason touching one of the Autobots or something mechanical is almost directing the energy out of your system. Would something bad happen if you weren't able to touch something mechanical?"

"Just cut me open and dig in," I muttered sarcastically. I sighed frustrated, "I don't know, Mikaela! Can we just drop it?"

"No-" she started when her phone started ringing. She frowned and pointed at me, "We are not done talking about this yet!"

She got up to pick up her cell phone and I made a face at her back. She frowned at the cell phone and answered on speakerphone.

"I'm not talking to you Samuel and neither is your sister," Mikaela sneered as she answered.

"Hello? What Jens there?" Sam said sounding flustered and frustrated.

"I can't believe you stood me up on our first web chat date and you were with another girl!" Mikaela said angrily. I flushed.

"I tried to tell you. Nothing happened," I said embarrassed. Nothing _had_ happened after all.

"That's not important right now. Something just happened to me," Sam tried to get our attention.

"What you hit puberty?" Mikaela rolled her eyes as she sat back down next to me again. I snorted.

"Been there, done that. Sam's voice squeaked for like 3 years," I smirked.

"No, no! Jen, stop it! This is serious," Sam said.

"What you only correct me for being mean? I'm still not talking to you after calling me weird," I folded my arms and glared at the phone.

"You called her weird? Sam, how dare you, you hypocrite!" Mikaela said.

"HA! See I'm right," I said smug.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry now listen to me!" Sam said rushed. "Jen, you remember about our great-great-grandfather?"

"You mean Captain Archibald Witwicky?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes!" Sam said and stopped as the sound of books dropping came through the phone, "Watch it! Watch my books! Uh, okay, remember how- watch the foot! Watch your foot!"

"Jeez, talk about a mental breakdown," I sighed as I shook my head at my brother's antics.

"Mikaela, our grandfather went on this artic mission. And Megatron- Megatron zapped him!" Sam said as thudding came over the phone.

"I think he just fell," I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"Jen, pay attention!" Sam snapped, "Remember how he started seeing those crazy symbols? Okay, well now I'm seeing them, too. Excuse me!"

"Oh, damn, he really _is_ having a mental breakdown!" I said worried.

"Guys, I just read a 903 book in 32.3 seconds and had a meltdown in the middle of my class!" Sam said.

"He was never a fast reader," I shrugged as Mikaela smiled but quickly became serious.

"Jen, stop!" Sam snapped. "I have been seeing symbols ever since Je-"

"Since what?" Mikaela asked.

"Ever since Jen picked up the cube sliver," Sam said. "It felt like something pierced my brain."

"I did feel like I got zapped when I picked it up," I pointed out.

"You know that might explain Jen's headaches!" Mikaela said.

"Headaches?" Sam questioned. "Everyone gets headaches. Jen's just a big baby."

"I am not!" I pouted. Mikaela rolled her eyes.

"Trust me, these are not regular headaches. Sam, she was on the ground in pain! She couldn't even talk!" Mikaela said staring at me.

"We'll figure it out later!" Sam said. "Do you have the cube sliver?"

"I'm still not okay with Mikaela having it. No offense, Mikaela," I shrugged and smiled at her.

"It's locked up in the shop safe," Mikaela reassured him.

"Mikaela, do not touch it! If you really need to in an extreme circumstance make Jen hold it," Sam said.

"Gee, Sam, you're making me feel all warm and fuzzy inside," I huffed.

"I won't touch it, Sam. It's fine. No one knows where it is," Mikaela said.

"You never know who to trust," I said wearily but half joking. Again, I thought I heard someone say, "You twos is hot but ya ain't too bright."

My eyebrows furrowed as I heard something snap. I turned my head towards Bones as he stared at something. 'What ya lookin' at slobber puss?'

A sticker like sound went through the air as I stood up. 'This is a fricin' house of horrors!'

"Jen, what are you doing?" Mikaela asked looking at me questioningly. I stared at Bones as he looked at something near the safe curiously but I couldn't see where he was looking.

"Don't you hear it?" I asked seriously. Softer clanking started as it muttered, 'Oh, it hurts!'

"Hold on," Mikaela told Sam as we both started to walk slowly towards the safe. We got there to see a tiny evil baby trying to crack the safe.

I let out a squeak of surprise as it screeched and backed up away from us. It had a cheese mouse trap on one foot and a sticky mouse trap on the other.

"Another damn evil baby!" I squeaked as Mikaela grabbed tongs and grabbed him around the neck as she pinned him.

"Is that the best you got!" he yelled as Mikaela took out a welding torch and torched his eye. "Ow, that's my eye ya crazy bitch!"

"Who you calling bitch you evil baby!" I said threateningly (not really Mikaela's the one with the torch).

"What are you doing here you little freak!" Mikaela held the torch in his face. "Are you gonna talk?"

"Ow, ow, I seek knowledge from the cube! The Fallen demands me," he told us.

"What knowledge?" Mikaela demanded.

"Who's The Fallen?" I asked.

"You got the shard, give me the shard, I need the shard! They are gonna _wack_ me! I'm gonna be dead without the shard!" he said really fast.

"Oh and that's our problem?" I rolled my eyes. Mikaela hit him against the thing she was holding him against.

"Easy, Warrior Goddess, I'm just a little salvage scrap drone!" he cried out.

"Why would they send a little evil baby to get the sliver?" I questioned.

"Stop callin' me a frickin' baby! My name is Wheelie, Blondie!" Wheelie snapped. I rolled my eyes.

"Really can't people come up with better insulting nicknames? Blondie is so done," I sighed as Mikaela stuffed him into a container. I locked it up so he couldn't get out but I could hear him complaining inside.

Mikaela and I walked over to the phone where Sam was asking what was going on.

"We'll tell you later," Mikaela sighed, "just not on an open phone line. Listen, Jen and I will get on a plane and be over there by this afternoon, okay?"

"Wait, isn't Bumblebee there?" Sam asked.

"No, I didn't know how long I was going to be here and I let him go back to NEST. By time he gets here to get us, we could already be over there. This will be faster," I tell him.

"Fine, I don't like it, but I'll see you guys later, bye," Sam said.

"Bye," Mikaela and I said as Mikaela hung up.

"Let's take care of our little friend, shall we?" Mikaela said as she gestured to Wheelie in the box.

"Let's," I smirked.

******* Slut**

"Thank you," I thanked the taxi driver as he opened the trunk for Mikaela and I.

"No problem," he smiled.

Mikaela picked up her suitcase which she had packed some of her clothes in there for me. I picked up the case that Wheelie was in.

"Let out me of this frickin'-" Wheelie started before I hit the box. The guy looked at me questioningly.

"Radio must of turned on by accident," I smiled and he nodded like that made perfect sense. I let out a breath and walked with Mikaela. Mikaela looked around as I showed her to where Sam was staying. "This is his room I'm pretty sure."

Mikaela opened the door and we stared in shock at Sam kissing miss slut on his bed. They broke apart from hearing the door open. I probably looked like a red fish as my face burned with anger and I gaped at them.

"Mikaela, Jen," Sam said shocked.

"Is that your girlfriend?" miss slut asked like it was nothing.

"Uh huh," Sam said still in a state of shock.

"Ex," Mikaela said as she walked away.

"You fucking bitch!" I yelled as I stared at miss slut.

"Mikaela, wait!" Sam said as he started to get off the bed.

"Don't bother you manwhore!" I sneered at my twin.

"Jen, I-" Sam started as he came towards me. My anger drained to horror when suddenly miss slut started hissing and her tongue shot out like a metal rope and wrapped around Sam's throat. She started tossing him around the room with her freakin' tongue!

"Oh my god!" I screamed as I dropped the case Wheelie was in. Mikaela rushed back at my scream and Leo showed up as miss slut dropped Sam.

"Whoa!" Leo said as her tongue retreated. Sam started to scream like a girl as Mikaela chucked her suitcase at the girl but it went over her and out the window. Her face started changing into a flippin' robot! Mikaela started running and I grabbed Sam by the arm. I pulled Sam out as he yanked the door closed.

We all ran as fast as we could out of the dorms and to outside. Mikaela and I followed behind Sam and Leo as we ran since they knew an idea of where the hell we should run to.

"She's an alien robot!" Leo said shocked.

"We gotta run!" Sam shouted at us.

"No shit, Sherlock!" I yelled.

We followed Sam into a library. We ran to one of the upper floors and past people that were reading and on computers. Finally, we ended up hiding between some of the book shelves. I sank to the ground next to Leo as everyone dragged in ragged breaths.

"I can't believe I once had sex with her in my dream!" Leo whisper yelled.

"Must have been kinky," I whispered as I got my breath back and Leo glared at me.

"I can tell that you really missed me a lot, Sam! Was that the same or a different girl than who Jen was telling me about?" Mikaela whisper yelled at Sam.

"You told her about that?" Sam whisper yelled at me.

"It slipped out," I said back.

"What! You weren't gonna tell me about it?" Mikaela whisper yelled at me.

"Don't yell at me! This is Sam's fault!" I replied.

"It is not my fault!" Sam defended himself, "Look, I am a victim here! A victim!"

"Oh, you were a victim? Of what? An eighty pound girl?" Mikaela said angrily.

"More like of swatting spit," I whispered.

"Jen, would you shut up!" Sam said. "It was like getting humped in the neck by a mountain ox!"

"You didn't have to put your tongue in her mouth," Mikaela snapped.

"I didn't!" Sam said.

"You did!" Mikaela accused.

"Look you ever have your stomach tongued by a mountain ox before? An ox with a five foot tongue! It's not fun!" Sam said, "It smelled like diesel! Like a diesely tinge to it!"

"You are such a little girl!" Mikaela said.

"He liked playing with my Barbie's more than I did when we were kids," I added. Sam glared at me.

"I'm not talking to either of you for ten seconds. Ten seconds of silence," Sam said as he started counting.

"You can't give me the silent treatment," Mikaela said pissed, "You know what!"

"I'm not talking to you for another five seconds," Sam whispered.

"I think your counting is off," I said looking at my watch.

"Well, you can give me the silent treatment all you want, but you can't keep me from talking," Mikaela said. "I hope you had fun! Cause this? We are over!"

"She violated your orifice with her nasty alien probe? She did it? She went in there? All of her little embryo alien babies are probably gestating and hatching inside of you! You need to vomit it right now. Yak it!" Leo said disgustingly.

Sam turned green as he actually threw up.

"That's so gross," I said as I scooted away from Sam and closer to Leo.

"Who are you?" Mikaela demanded.

"Leonardo Ponce De Leon Spitz and I am the key to all of this," Leo said. I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"He's Leo," I shrugged. "He doesn't know anything yet."

"You take that back chica," Leo said pointing a finger at me. "The aliens want me because of my sight!"

Suddenly, a shot a burst of one of the walls went flying as pieces of books and book shelves shattered around us as we scrambled from our hiding spots.

"Predict that one," I said sarcastically to Leo.

We are so SOL.

**AN: MUAHAHA! Cliffy! Even though you've all seen the movie! Lol In case anyone doesn't know, SOL is Shit Outta Luck. :P I had a hard time writing Jen as sad after her argument with Sam. It's soooo not her. I'm so used to writing her as happy with snappy comments. It was weird O.o Anywho, as always review with any comments or suggestions! Thanks!**

**Oh and I recommend also reading this new Bumblebee story that just came out it's called "I'll protect you, Bumblebee" by XHoney-BeeX . Check it out! :P**


	5. Brains

**Chapter 5**

**AN: Okay, I've been getting a lot of comments about asking to upload faster and I understand guys. Cuz I get annoyed when the stories I like aren't updated fast, too, so I'm super sorry about the uber slow updates. I just haven't had as much inspiration as I did with My Crazy Life. Don't worry about me not continuing the story. I WILL finish it! Thank you to rose for giving me the kick in the butt I needed to get going! :P On with the Sequel!**

**Disclaimer: I wish, I wish with all my might on the first star I see tonight- Ah, who am I kidding. I do not own Transformers… only Jeanette… and some delicious Jacob Black sweetheart candies… yumm.**

_*Reminder of where we are in the story*_

"_Leonardo Ponce De Leon Spitz and I am the key to all of this," Leo said. I snorted and rolled my eyes._

"_He's Leo," I shrugged. "He doesn't know anything yet."_

"_You take that back chica," Leo said pointing a finger at me. "The aliens want me because of my sight!"_

_Suddenly a shot a burst of one of the walls went flying as pieces of books and book shelves shattered around us as we scrambled from our hiding spots._

"_Predict that one," I said sarcastically to Leo._

_We are so SOL._

******* Running for my life**

"Whoa!" Sam yelled as another blast shot at us. Sam jumped over the railing and onto the lights. Mikaela climbed over the railing and down a ladder that luckily happened to be there. I quickly followed after her while Leo kinda plopped onto the ground as Sam fell off of the lights. If we weren't in another life or death situation, I probably would have taken the time to laugh at Sam.

More shots went around us as paper and books flew everywhere. People were understandably freaking out and screaming as everyone ran for their life.

I quickly helped Sam up.

"Run!" Leo yelled.

"No, really!" I yelled back at him. Sam grabbed my arm and pulled me with him as he slid beneath one of the tables bringing me with him. I ducked with Sam as more shots from slut robot went straight through book shelves all around us and they fell on Mikaela and Leo.

"Mikaela!" Sam yelled as Leo and her ducked down beneath a table across from us. "Come on, Jen!"

Sam and I quickly crawled beneath the different tables as fast as we could. Using the tables as cover from the crazy freak's small, yet powerful cannon.

Another shot from the freak, caused more book shelves to collapse over the tables Sam and I were crawling beneath. Leo and Mikaela appeared next to me as we crawled. We ran out from beneath the tables and to the wall as we all sat against the wall. More shots were going everywhere nonstop causing paper the fall all around us.

I felt my jaw drop in shock as I saw the full robot that the slut really was.

"Wow, Sam, you know how to pick 'em!" I yelled at him. Another shot hit next to us and made a giant whole in the wall.

"Shut up and run, Jen!" Sam snapped at me. Leo grabbed my arm and helped me up as we ran throughout the hole she caused as our escape. We quickly ran down the steps.

"This way!" Leo yelled as we followed Sam and him through a tunnel away from the library. People were all around us screaming and yelling. I bet this will be the highlight of their week. Not.

I stopped as my face paled I looked at Mikaela, "Wheelie!"

"Shit!" she yelled. Mikaela and I ran toward the dorms while Leo and Sam yelled at us to come back. We ran inside and I grabbed Wheelie's case where I could hear him loudly complaining.

"Let's go!" I said as we quickly ran back outside. I ran into Leo who was coming in after us. "Oof!"

I could distantly hear Wheelie saying from the box, 'Watch where you're goin' pothead!'

That doesn't make any sense so I'm going to ignore the little dude and forgive him for having little man attitude. He's just a little evil baby after all.

"Sorry," I quickly told Leo and grabbed his hand to pull him behind me. Once he was following, I let go of his hand. Mikaela, Leo, and I ran outside and saw Sam freaking out in the parking lot.

He looked relieved when he saw us coming. Mikaela ran up to one of the cars in the parking lot and jumped in. Sam hopped into the passenger seat while Leo and I got into the backseat.

Mikaela pulled the wires up from beneath the steering wheel and did her hotwiring magic.

"Oh my god, you know how to hotwire a car?" Leo said shocked, "That is so hot!"

"Leo, shut your yap!" I snapped as I hit the back of his head.

"Sh-she's right there!" Sam said freaking out and pointing out the window. I gulped as I saw her coming at us in slut form.

"Come on, come on," Mikaela muttered to herself. She was right next to the car and hopped onto the front as she quickly turned into a robot.

"Eww!" I shrieked as she smashed a hole into the windshield and her tongue came whipping out at us.

"Tongue, tongue, tongue!" Sam yelled as the tongue swung everywhere.

The wires sparked as the car turned on. Mikaela quickly yanked the car into reverse and did a circle. She punched the car into drive as the freak slide from the front to the back windshield.

The freak climbed from the back to the front again as it reached in towards Sam through the open window.

"Why the hell is a window open!" I yelled as the freak switched sides trying to get at us from Mikaela's window. Mikaela jerked the wheel back and forth causing the freak to slide across the front of the car as it randomly stabbed at the hood. Great strategy.

"Kiss this bitch," Mikaela smirked as she rammed into a streetlight post. Mikaela backed up and drove over the now dead robot slut.

"That was awesome!" I fist pumped in the air. Leo stared at me shocked while Sam gave me an 'are you kidding?' look. "Hey, it wasn't me she was after."

Mikaela drove away at a normal speed and Sam looked out his window behind us, warily.

"Okay, so what else don't I know?" Leo demanded , "Looks like you guys left out some minor details!"

"Leo, honestly you don't know shit," I smiled as I shrugged at him. Leo looked at me bewildered.

"Well, obviously, if you guys are all acting like this isn't totally loco!" he snapped.

"No, that's just Jen," Sam said from the front. I glared at him.

"Well, she should be sort of use to it considering her boyfriend," Mikaela shrugged.

"Boyfriend? Who's your boyfriend?" Leo demanded.

"That's not important right now," Sam said before I could answer, "The thing you saw back there? That was- WHOA!"

Sam yelled as suddenly a freakin' helicopter flew towards us at ground level. Mikaela swerved so that she wouldn't hit the blades. Out of nowhere, a huge blade came straight through the ceiling between me and Leo, and opened up for a grip on the top of the car.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Leo yelled staring at it.

"Shit! It's gonna be one of those days!" I yelled as I quickly pulled my seatbelt on. A car came at us down the road and hit the back of the car. We jolted as we started to lift off the ground and Sam's door swung open. We started to swing in a circle from the car hitting us and Sam fell out of his open door. He grabbed onto the open door before he could fall to the ground.

"Sam!" Mikaela and I shrieked. The car continued to swing around as it lifted higher and higher away from the ground.

"Oh my god!" I yelled terrified for my brother.

"Sam!" Mikaela yelled again as she reached her hand towards him. Leo rolled his window down and tried to reach towards him since Sam was on his side of the car.

"I can't reach him!" Leo yelled. Mikaela reached a little farther and grabbed Sam's hand. Sam used his other hand to grab the door to pull himself up. Leo grabbed the back of his shirt and helped pull Sam up all the way.

Sam yanked his door closed and locked it.

"We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Leo yelled as we continued flying, in a car, towards an unknown destination.

Suddenly, the metal hook popped out of the roof.

"AHHH!" we all screamed as we fell back towards the Earth. Leo grabbed my hand tightly.

We smashed through the surface of an extremely old warehouse and yanked to a stop as we hit the ground head on. The car fell so that the hood was on the ground. I jerked as I felt all of my blood flow to my head. I'm very happy that I put on my seatbelt on as it kept me from hitting my head on anything.

Out of nowhere, a giant, deadly metal blade cut through the middle of the car.

"AHHH!" we all yelled again as it came extremely close to hitting us. The car halves fell apart from each other. I unsnapped my seatbelt to get up and almost had a heart attack when I saw Starscream getting down on his hands and knees to our level.

"Oh, Jesus," Sam said freaking out as Starscream spat on us. Disgusted, I wiped the spit off of me. He got up and backed away from us.

"Come here, boy," I heard Megatron say. I whipped around to see Megatron standing there. I felt my eyes widen. Oh my god.

He was on a lower level of the warehouse so that he was eye level with us.

Sam held his hands up in an 'I surrender' motion as he slowly walked away from us and towards Megatron. I whimpered and Megatron looked over at me.

"You, too, girl," he said with his low, evil growl in his voice. I paled but slowly followed behind Sam. Mikaela stared after us helplessly while Leo stared in shock. Yeah, he's probably gonna have a mental breakdown after this. But hey we went through the same thing and look how I turned out!

….

Okay, so maybe not the best example.

"Closer," Megatron hissed as I slowly followed behind Sam down some stairs to a lower level of the warehouse.

"Okay, okay," Sam said as I found myself unable to speak. I want my Bee.

I felt tears start to gather in my eyes as Megatron growled at us pretending to be friendly, "You remember me, don't you?"

"Okay, I'll do whatever you say. Just let them go," Sam said and looked at me, "Including her."

"Shut up," Megatron growled, done with the nice act. His sharp claw like hands swiped at Sam and he screamed as he went flying from the stairs to the ground level. I screamed as I was just far enough away that Megatron's hit didn't get me, too.

"Sam!" Mikaela screamed. Sam groaned in pain from hitting the hard cement floor and I stared after him trying to see if he was alright.

Megatron pinned Sam down with one of his hands and grabbed one of his arms, obviously painfully.

"It feels good to grab your flesh! I'm going to kill you. Slowly, painfully, and after you will be your sister," he sneered and I felt any color left in my face pale as I leaned against the railing, shakily. Sam cried out in pain. "But first we have some delicate operations to do."

Sam yelled as he stared at his arm painfully and I wanted to help Sam so badly. If only Bee were here.

"Wow, I could snap your limb off so easily," Megatron said, sounding delighted at the idea. "Doctor, examine this alien specimen."

A little evil baby appeared out of nowhere and crawled on top of Sam. Or should I say Dr. evil baby? Geez, I need help…

"I'm ze doctor," he said as he looked at Sam and swiped at Sam's face, "I need de information!"

A gross robot comes out of nowhere and the doctor holds Sam's face and keeps Sam's mouth open. I felt my gathering tears, pour down my face as it dives into Sam's mouth. I hold a hand over my mouth to keep from throwing up as the tentacles come out of Sam's nose. Sam's face turns a dark red as he chokes on the thing that went inside of him. The tentacles retract and it comes back out of Sam's mouth.

Sam's turns his head away to get his breath back and probably to puke a little. The doctor presses a couple of things on the tiny robot.

"Oh, there they are," Megatron says as the doctor projects images from the tiny robot. I stare at the images amazed.

"Those are the symbols from my brain," Sam says as symbols appear in front of Sam's memories.

"Those symbols could lead us to the energon source," Megatron says as the doctor chucks the little dude away.

"We must have ze brain!" Doctor points at his head, "on ze table! Chop, chop!"

"Brain?" Sam gasps, "What are you talking about my brain?"

"Well, you have something on your mind. Something I need," Megatron replies. Sam leans away as the Doctor climbs onto his face and starts poking at Sam's face.

"Whoa, I know you're pissed! I know and it's completely understandable cause I tried to kill you. If someone tried to kill me, I'd be upset, too," Sam said as the doctor opened his mouth looking in, "I think, however, we have an opportunity here to, ah, start anew and start a new relationship. Wait, wait-"

"Stop!" Megatron demanded right before the Doctor could cut Sam's head open. Sam looked relieved as I wiped at my tears. Megatron glanced from Sam to me.

Shit.

Megatron let go of Sam and started walking towards me. I backed up 'til I hit the wall, which wasn't far since I'm still on the stairs. "How about we see what's on his sister's mind first? I'm sure that would make this whole thing a lot more painful for him."

"NO!" Sam and Mikaela both yelled.

Optimus burst through the ceiling and Bee came smashing through the wall.

I screamed as Megatron yanked me up into his sharp hand. Suddenly, full blast, I felt my headache scream through my head. I screamed again in agony and I felt a pulse of the energy inside of me rush from me and into Megatron. Megatron yelped and dropped me. Optimus started shooting at Megatron as Bee ran towards me and caught me before I could hit the ground. My headache was gone as fast as it came as I smiled up at Bee with joy and my tears stopped but cheeks still wet.

Bee kept me cradled safely against his chest as he shot at Megatron with his cannon, who was fighting Optimus. Bee kept me safe against his spark as he followed after Sam, Mikaela, and Leo who ran outside. As soon as we were outside, Bee put me down and transformed. I hopped into the driver's seat.

Bee quickly buckled my seatbelt for me and took off. We started speeding away and Megatron flew out of the building behind us from a hit from Optimus. Bee continued to speed to where we saw Leo and Mikaela. Bee smoothly stopped and Leo hopped into the backseat while Mikaela went into the passenger seat.

Once they were in, Bee took off again and started heading towards where Optimus was going with Sam.

"Autobots head to Optimus' location. Megatron is after him and Sam," Bee radioed to the other Autobots.

I heard multiple replies of, "Will do, Bumblebee."

I took in a shaky breath as I tried to relax myself in the safety of Bee. That's hard to do when I don't know where or how Sam is though.

"Jeanette, are you okay?" Bee asked me worriedly through the radio. I smiled slightly.

"I'm shaky and worried about Sam, but I'm doing alright. Thanks for saving me, Bee," I rubbed my hand along the seat.

"I'll always save you," he replied and I felt a genuine smile cross my face. Mikaela grabbed my hand and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I was so worried about you!" she said as held me tightly. I hugged her back just as fiercely.

"I was worried about me, too," I told her with a tiny smile. Mikaela laughed and released me from the hug to hit the back of my head. I laughed.

I peeked out the window as we entered a forest area to see the Autobots following after us. I smiled when I saw Mudflap and Skids.

I heard the sound of metal crashing and turned around in my seat to see a whole bunch of Decepticons shooting their cannons.

"Autobots roll out!" I heard Ratchet as most of the Autobots transformed and started to attack the Decepticons. Mikaela moved to the backseat as we saw Sam running towards Bee. He jumped into the passenger seat and stared out the window at the scene of the Autobots and Decepticons fighting as we sped off.

"Sam, where's Optimus?" I asked. Sam looked over at me sadly with pain in his eyes. I gasped.

Sam grabbed me in a hug as I proceeded to let more tears fall.

******* Wanted**

Sam quickly got out of Bee as we pulled up to an abandoned building along with Mudflap and Skids. Leo got up and followed behind him into the building. I undecidedly looked after Sam.

Mikaela gave me an understanding look.

"Go take care of Sam. I'll stay with Bumblebee, Mudflap, and Skids," Mikaela told me.

"Go ahead, Jen," Bee said. I breathed a sigh of relief and placed a quick kiss on the steering wheel. I hopped out of Bee and headed inside.

The inside of the building was dusty and very open. Sam was quietly sitting in front of a TV in a chair when I got inside. He was staring at the ground. I gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey," I said quietly. He didn't look at me as he concentrated on the concrete floor.

"I could have done something, Jen," Sam said sternly. My eyebrows rose questioningly.

"Really?" I said doubtfully. "Sam, you were surrounded by Decepticons and help was already on the way. There is no way you could have done anything to help Optimus."

"You're right," he sighed reluctantly and looked at me, "that doesn't mean it's not painful."

"I know," I said and hugged him. He held me tightly as a tear slipped down his face. We stayed like that for a few minutes before I pushed him away. "Alright, you're getting too mushy. Time to man up."

Sam laughed and I sat down next to him. I played around with the TV until I found something that I liked.

"Ooh, this looks good!" I said as I stopped on a station. Sam looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Jen," Sam said dryly, "this is Untamed and Uncut."

"What's your point?" I asked as suddenly a bear was attacking a picnicking family. "Eep! Run, run! No, no he wants the doritos! Gaah, forget that now he wants the stinkin' sandwich! Noooo, it's not worth going back!"

Sam laughed at me amusedly and rolled his eyes. I watched my show entranced as I bit my lip. Run monkey run!

I felt my jaw drop in shock as my channel suddenly changed from Untamed and Uncut to the image of a Decepticon.

"Come on, the guy who had his face ripped off was better than this," I grumbled as I reluctantly turned the sound up.

"What the heck?" Sam muttered as we stared at the screen.

"Citizens of the human hive, your leaders have withheld the truth. You are not alone in this universe. We have lived among you, hidden, but no more. As you've seen, we can destroy your cities at will, unless you turn over this boy and girl," he said as pictures and birth certificates of Sam and I passed over the screen.

"Oh my god!" I said shocked.

"If you resist us, we will destroy the world as you know it," the Decepticon said evilly. He disappeared and I stared at the TV as my show came back on.

"Quick change it to the news!" Sam said.

"B-but the doritos-" I said as Sam gave me a look. I sighed and changed through the channels until I found a good news station.

"What we're hearing from the German government is that the world broadcast was a satellite hacking. The military has just told us they have assumed Condition Delta, which is the highest level we have been at since 9/11. President Obama is being flown to a bunker somewhere in the middle of the United States. What we need to ask now is, 'Who and why?' The FBI are still trying to locate the boy and girl, twins, Sam and Jeanette Witwicky. We believe they have information about the attacks," a news guy said as it showed different conferences going on around the world.

I felt shocked as more pictures of Sam and I came up on the screen.

"Hey, you guys need to hear this!" Leo said as he came down the stairs from being in one of the upper levels. He had his cell phone in his hand, "They have a picture of me! We are dead! FBI, CIA, we are wanted fugitives!"

"Leo, stop being a baby. At least, the government isn't directly after you for supposedly helping in… whatever this is!" I say dryly as we left the building. We walk through a tunnel that has leaves all along the walls.

"Sam, could you just pay attention for a second!" Leo said as he tried to get Sam's attention. "This is trouble on a whole new level!"

Sam's temper snapped. Uh oh.

"You know what?" Sam said angrily. He grabbed Leo's phone and chucked it at the ground as he crushed it beneath his foot.

"Dude!" Leo yelled, upset.

"They can track us," Sam snapped. Leo stared at him in shock. Sam motioned for me to follow and we started walking back towards where Bee and everyone is.

"Whoa, whoa, you mean like satellite track us!" Leo said hurrying after us.

"Leo, how many cop shows have you watched? Of course, they can track us!" I rolled my eyes.

"That's it. I'm not even with you guys! I'm like a hostage! This is kidnapping what you're doing right now!" Leo said whining. I ignored him as I came up to the twins.

"Yo, Jenny, Leo," Skids greeted us as Sam stomped over to Mikaela to cool off his temper.

"Sup, Skids. Hi, Mudflap," I smiled as I waved at them.

"These things are gonna give me a heart attack," Leo grumbled.

"That's cuz you is a wuss," Mudflap smirked. I giggled as Leo glared at me. "I think he's scared."

"Yo, Mudflap, what we gonna do with this shrimp?" Skids asked his twin.

"How 'bout we put a cap in his ass and throw him in de trunk and nobody ever knows!" Mudflap smiled, delighted.

"Not in my trunk," Skids shook his head. They looked at me, "Yo, Jenny, how 'bout you go sweet on yo boy toy and we'll throw Leo in his trunk?"

"Hmm, it's a possibility," I joked as I scratched my chin like I was thinking about it. Leo glared at the three of us.

"I am right here! I'm right here and I can hear you! Ain't nobody popping a cap in any ass!" Leo said angrily. "I've had a hell of a day!"

"Why don't you get a haircut with your bitch ass," Skids said as Mudflap made a face at him.

"Jenny, ain't never been a pussy like this bitch," Mudflap said.

"You got that right," Skids agreed. I walked over to Mudflap and motioned him over.

"Mudflap!" I whispered. He raised an eyebrow but followed me while Skids kept Leo occupied with arguing. I whisper to Mudflap and a giant smile spreads across his face as he nods.

We smoothly walk back to the arguing Leo and Skids.

"Hey guys," I said casually trying to hide my smile as Mudflap and I walked over to Skids and Leo. Skids and Leo looked over at me. I stood a little close to Leo while Mudflap stood a little too close to Skids. Leo stared at me and I felt a little uncomfortable but I ignored it.

"What's up?" Skids asked.

"Did you guys know that your hand is supposedly bigger than your face," I tell them. Curious, Leo lifts his hand in front of his face as Skids does, too. I slap Leo's hand so it hits his face as Mudflap does the same with Skids.

Mudflap and I burst out laughing at their shocked expressions.

"Yo, that was awesome, Jenny," Mudflap laughs as I nod in agreement. Leo grumbles unhappily as he stalks away muttering something about stupid pretty girls playing gullible jokes. Which of course makes me laugh even harder.

"Not cool, man," Skids complains.

"You fell for it idiot," Mudflap smirks. Leo stomps over to Sam.

"Listen, Sam, I'm gonna go to the authorities and I'm going to tell the truth. Alright? I didn't have anything to do with this," Leo whined. Sam glared angrily at Leo. Crap, Mikaela hasn't calmed him down yet.

"Hey! You wanted this, right? You wanted the real deal? Wake up! You're in the middle of it!" Sam glared angrily as he looked like he was going to punch Leo, "You want to run? Nobody is stopping you! Stop complaining."

Sam looked a lot calmer after yelling at Leo. He turned around and walked back over to Mikaela to talk to her. Leo looked conflicted. I walked over to him.

"You know Sam has a major point," I tell him gently, "We're not stopping you from going to the authorities. We're not the Decepticons. You aren't trapped with us. However-"

"I knew there was gonna be a but," Leo groaned. I rolled my eyes.

"If you leave, then the Autobots can't keep you safe. Since Megatron saw you with us he's going to associate you with us. The government is the least of your worries right now. They're not going to try to kill you," I shrug. Leo looked majorly confused.

"I have no idea what's going on right now," he groaned. I sighed.

"Alright, looks like its story time," I say. I look around for Bee. I see him sitting in robot form by Sam and Mikaela as they talk by the fire. "Come on, it'll be easier to tell you with someone who was there the entire time with me."

Bee looks up as we come over. He smiles brightly when he sees me coming.

I can't help the giant smile that spreads across my face as his baby blue optics lock with my eyes. He transforms back into a car and his holoform appears next to him. I'm suddenly running as I jump into Bee's arms.

He laughs as he hugs me tightly to him. My legs wrap around his waist and my arms circle around his neck. He has one arm firmly around my waist and his other wraps underneath my legs to keep me from falling. I nuzzle my face into his neck as I feel safety and love swirl around me from being in his arms.

Any thoughts of Leo disappear as I snuggle into the warmth of my Bee. I pull away slightly so that I can kiss him. I feel electricity buzz through me. Bee happily presses his lips with mine as I distantly hear Sam grumble something while Mikaela laughs. Our lips move together as we kiss tenderly showing how much we missed each other. Slowly, the heat builds up as I feel something distinct begin to poke at me. Our breathing gets slightly heavier.

Bee smoothly runs his tongue along my bottom lip to beg for entrance.

Before we get any further, someone clears their throat to interrupt us.

"Ahem, um excuse me?" Leo asks confused. I hear Mikaela and Sam laughing.

Bee and I break apart and I slide down from Bee's arms. He keeps an arm wrapped around my waist and pulls me so that my back is pressed against his front. Partially to hide the distinct tent he has in his *ahem* pants. I can't help the giant smile that won't leave my face as I take comfort in Bee's presence. It feels so good to be back in Bee's arms after thinking I was going to die from having my brain cut out by a Dr. evil baby.

Only me.

"Who is this?" Leo asks staring at Bee with… jealousy? Pfft, yeah right.

"This is Bumblebee," Sam introduces, "He was Jen and I's guardian when we first found out about the Autobots."

Leo looked very confuzled, "But he's a human and he's kissing Jeanette."

I rolled my eyes as Bee laughed. I melted at the sound. I am so love struck.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet, was able to create holoforms so we are able to interact with humans," Bee explained. "I'm actually the Camaro right over there."

"That explains the guardian thing," Leo mumbles but keeps staring at Bee's arms that are wrapped around me.

I laugh, "Bee is my boyfriend, duh!"

Leo looks shocked and Mikaela and Sam burst out laughing. Bee chuckles as Leo gapes at us and Bee sets his chin down on top of my head.

"Guys, its story time!" I smile brightly. Sam and Bee chuckle at my enthusiasm.

"Alright, Leo, here's the short version of everything that happened to us and what you need to know. I'm assuming you're going to stick around, right?" Sam asked him. Leo nodded.

"Yeah," he looks over at Bee and I, "I am."

**AN: BUM BUM BUM! Does Bee have competition? Is Leo even worth being considered competition? Will Jeanette and Bee ever get a moment to make out? Will I stop asking questions? :D So btw I literally cried in the movie theaters when Optimus died. I seriously did. So please review with any comments or suggestions!**

**Since I've been taking to so long with updates how about a compromise, okay? Here's how it will work.**

**5 reviews = 4 days**

**10 reviews = 3 days**

**15 reviews = 2 days**

**Of course, this is if no emergencies come up like if I get into a car accident or if I'm in the hospital or something. Chances are, however, nothing like that will happen. So let's see how this works out!**


	6. Mr Asshole Returns

**Chapter 6**

**AN: Wow, if I knew I was going to get so many reviews then I would have done that sooner! Rofl I am extremely flattered by all the compliments I've gotten on the story and I'm excited that you guys are loving the story! Thank you to everyone that reviewed! :D Hearing your favorite parts helps me when I'm writing if I don't know where to take the story. Oh and reviewing multiple times for one chapter doesn't count. ;P lol but nice try! On with the Sequel!**

**Disclaimer: Robots, Autobots, and sparks! Oh my! I do not own the magnificence of the Transformers but I do own Jeanette and her quirks.**

******* Help**

We all sat around the fire as we told Leo about what happened at Mission City and how we got into the whole thing. I'm cuddled into Bee's side as he lazily drew circles onto my hip. Leo stared at Sam, Mikaela, and I in amazement as we finish our story.

"Wow, so the whole Mission City thing actually happened?" Leo asks shocked. "I was right!"

"Well, I wouldn't say you were right," I smirked. Mikaela rolled her eyes.

"But it did happen," Mikaela assured him. Leo looked between all of us. Sam had gotten quiet as mainly Mikaela and I had told Leo the story. Sam looked like he was thinking about something really hard.

"Hey, Bee?" Sam said getting his attention. Bee looked up and over at him. "I'm sorry. I understand if you hate me."

We all stared at Sam in confusion. Where in the world had that come from?

"What are you talking about, Sam?" I asked.

"I messed up," Sam said not looking at us. "I let down Optimus and all the Autobots."

"Sam, there's nothing you could have done," Mikaela rubbed a hand along his back. He sighed heavily.

"Sometimes things happen for a reason," Bee told him as he looked down at me. He pulled me a little closer to him and I laid my head down on his shoulder. I felt a gaze on us. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Leo look at us and look away. "Sometimes for the better and sometimes for the worst. We just need to make sure Optimus didn't die for nothing."

"I'm going to turn myself in," Sam said, determined. I felt my jaw drop in shock as I shot up straight out of Bee's arms. I marched over to Sam and jabbed a finger into his chest.

"Samuel James Witwicky, if you think you are going to give yourself up to the Decepticons just like that, you are sadly mistaken!" I said repeatedly poking him in the chest. Bee pulled me back before I could bruise Sam's chest from my 'violent' poking. Oh, so terrifying! Pfft, Sam's just a big baby.

"Jen's right, Sam," Mikaela said.

"Of course, I am," I huffed and Mikaela and Sam both rolled their eyes. I heard Leo laugh quietly and I smiled at him. He looked a little surprised but pleased.

"If you turn yourself in now, then Optimus will have died for nothing," Mikaela continued. "Everything will be gone in one day!"

Sam stopped and looked like something had clicked in his head. He jumped up from his spot next to Mikaela and rushed over to Skids and Mudflap.

"Hey, you guys! You know the symbols that I have floating around in my head?" Sam quickly drew a couple symbols into the ground in front of them. They whispered for a moment together as they pointed at the symbols.

"Yeah, that's old school yo," Skids nodded, his gold tooth shiny as always.

"It's uhh it's Cybertonian!" Mudflap explained. "Serious stuff."

"Does it mean something? Its gotta be like a-a message or uhh -" Sam stumbled.

"A map?" I asked unsure as my eyebrows scrunched. Sam snapped his fingers.

"Yes! A map!" Sam exclaimed. "A map to maybe an energon source! Can you read this?"

They looked at each other bewildered.

"Read?" Skids scoffed.

"Naw, we don't do much readin'," Mudflap shook his head.

"What about you, Bumblebee?" Sam asked him hopefully. Bee shook his head.

"Sorry, Sam, but that's an extremely old language. I can't read it," Bee shrugged his shoulders apologetically.

"Well there's got to be someone who can," Sam said frustrated.

"Umm," Leo spoke up and we all looked at him. "I think I know someone who can."

"Yeah?" Sam scoffed doubtfully, "Who?"

Leo glanced at me, "Robowarrior."

I rolled my eyes, "You mean the guy who competes against your kitten calendars?"

Leo grimaced but ignored the jab at his ego, "He's supposed to know everything and anything alien. He competes with my website about aliens, not calendars. One time we revenge hacked his website and maybe I saw some of Sam's umm alien drawings."

"Really?" I asked surprised. Leo smiled.

"Yeah," he nodded at me.

"Well, it's better than nothing," Mikaela shrugged.

"Let's head out," Bee said as he disappeared. Leo jumped in shock.

"Whoa! Where'd he go?" Leo said, quickly looking around him. I laughed.

"He's right there," I snorted as Bee pulled up next to us in car form. "Remember he's an Autobot."

"Right, how could I forget," he grumbled as we got into Bee.

******* Mr. Asshole Returns**

"Remind me again why Jen gets to sit in the driver's seat?" Leo asked from the backseat with Sam. Mikaela rolled her eyes next to me.

"Umm, heellllloooo? He's my boyfriend, duh. Everyone knows the girlfriend gets dibsd," I stuck my tongue out at him in the rearview mirror. "Now stop being a baby!"

"Hey, you're the baby! You're the one sticking your tongue out at me," Leo grumbled.

"Nuh uh," I denied.

"Yuh huh," Leo replied.

"Nuh uh," I replied, stubbornly.

"YUH huh," Leo said getting a little louder.

"NUH UH!" I said glaring at him through the rearview mirror.

"YUH HUH!" Leo snapped.

"Both of you shut up!" Mikaela interrupted annoyed. She let out a sigh of relief at the silence.

"Nuh uh," I muttered. Leo opened his mouth to retaliate but Sam interrupted.

"Oh look, we're here!" Sam said loudly as he pulled his hat lower on his head and jumped out as Bee parked. I huffed and pulled the hood of my purple hoodie up to cover my blonde curls. I slide on a pair of sunglasses to hide my emerald eyes.

I stepped out and stretched a little after such a long drive. I looked at the deli in front of us. Mikaela and Leo got out of the car.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go in there and then I'll give you the go or no go, okay?" Leo told us. We nodded and he headed inside. My nose scrunched as I looked around us.

"Do you think this guy can really help us?" I asked doubtfully.

"We're about to find out," Mikaela said.

"Come on," Sam said as we walked into the shop. The bell jingled as we walked in.

"It's him!" Leo exclaimed pointing as someone. "This is the guy!"

I felt my jaw drop in shock as a guy in a white butcher outfit and a white chef hat stared back at us in surprise.

Simmons.

"You have got to be kidding me," Sam said as he pulled his hat off.

"This has got to be a sick joke," I groaned as I pulled off my own hood, making my curls pour around my face. I pushed my glasses up onto the top of my head.

"Blondie," Simmons sneered.

"Mr. Asshole," I raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, that's it! Everybody out," Simmons said loudly as he came around the counter towards us. "Meat store is closed."

"Wait a minute. You know this guy?" Leo asked, incredulous, looking between all of us.

"We're old friends," Sam shrugged.

"Friends!" Simmons and I said at the same time as if it was a curse word.

"You two are the reason Sector 7 got shut down!" Simmons snapped, glaring icily between Sam and I.

"Well, it's not like you guys actually accomplished anything," I smirked.

If looks could kill, then I would be twelve feet under from the look Simmons was giving me.

"No more security clearance. No retirement. No nothing. All because of you two and your little criminal girlfriend," Simmons snapped.

"Moron," an old lady said from behind the counter. "Where's the white fish?"

"How am I supposed to know!" a man with extremely crooked teeth snapped as he pounded at some meat.

"Hey," Simmons snapped.

"What!" the guy asked.

"You don't get Christmas bonuses just standing around. You want those new teeth?" Simmons asked.

"It's my dream!" he told Simmons.

"Help her out," Simmons demanded.

"You live with your Mama?" Mikaela asked with a smile.

"No, my mama lives with me. There's a difference," Simmons replied. Pfft, yeah right.

"Um, no there isn't," I laughed.

"Well, at least my face isn't all over the news," Simmons replied smirking. I glared. "So NBE 1 still kicking, huh? How did that happen?"

"Well-" I started. Simmons held a hand up.

"Don't answer. I don't know what you're hiding, but I don't want anything to do with it," Simmons told us. "Good riddance, I got bagels to smear."

"Give me five seconds?" Sam begged as he grabbed his arm. "Look, I need your help."

"Really?" he asked arrogantly, "You need _my_ help?"

"Look, I am slowly losing my mind! I had a crab bot plunge a device into the soft tissues of my brain and start projecting freak symbols like it's a stinkin' movie! And on top of that we're wanted fugitives!" Sam ranted as he gestured towards me. "You think you got it rough?"

Simmons looked at us warily, "How do I know you're not lying?"

I was about to snap at Simmons when my damn headache came back.

"OW!" I yelped as the energy pulsed through me once again. I crumbled to the floor as the energy moved through me, repeatedly piercing in my head.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What just happened?" Simmons demanded.

"Mierda santa! Holy crap!" Leo said as he knelt down next to me. I groaned painfully as I writhed against the floor. Leo put his hand on my forehead as he tried to keep me still. "She's burning up!"

"We need Bumblebee," Mikaela said as she rushed out of the room. Sam grabbed my head between his hands trying to get me to look at him.

"Jen, what's wrong?" Sam asked, freaking out. A fresh, strong pulse of energy shot to my head and I screamed.

"What the hell is wrong with her!" Simmons yelled over my screams.

Bee came rushing into the room and ran straight to me. He ripped me out of Leo and Sam's grip and pulled me into his arms.

"Jen! It's going to be ok! Focus on me!" Bee told me urgently as he cradled me in his chest.

I used every bit of energy I had to push myself as close to him as possible. I gripped his t-shirt in my fists tightly as I tried to listen for his spark. In his holoform, however, it was just that. He's in his holoform. There's no way to hear his spark. I screamed again as the pain hit again. It had never been this bad before.

"We need to get her to your car form!" Mikaela told him, remembering how I reacted at the garage. "She needs to listen to your engine! She said before it was almost like listening to your spark!"

"His WHAT!" Simmons said shocked. Bee ignored him as he picked me up bridal style. Bee rushed me outside where his car form was already on and engine rumbling. Bee brought me to the engine and I could feel the energy almost jumping out of me as we got closer to Bee's car form.

I groaned from relief as I eagerly laid my head on Bee's hood. I could hear holoform Bee gasp as he took in a sharp breath. Car form Bee shivered as the energy traveled from me and released to him. I took slow breaths as my headache receded until it was only a distant throb. I hadn't even noticed that holoform Bee was rubbing my back. Bee clasped my hand as I stood up with a hand pressed to my forehead.

Simmons, Leo, and Sam were all staring at me while Mikaela and Bee both looked sympathetic. I smiled at them as I began to feel normal again.

"Okay, so I believe you," Simmons said looking at me. "Someone want to explain what just happened?"

"We don't really know yet," Bee explained.

"All I know is that ever since Sam and I found the cube sliver, sometimes I'll get extreme migraines. I can feel an almost electric energy pulse through me. That's the worst it's ever been," I shrugged. Mikaela nodded.

"Yeah, it wasn't even close to being that bad when you had it at the garage," Mikaela said.

"You've never screamed before," Bee said as he looked at me concerned. I waved his worries away.

"Don't be a worry wart. I'm fine," I shrugged nonchalantly. Sam stared at me incredulously.

"You just dropped down in the middle of a deli screaming and only stopped after listening to an engine. You are _not_ fine," Sam said. My nose scrunched. I hate it when Sam does that.

"Yeah, well at least I don't have images running through my head and start acting like a psycho path trying to write them down," I grumbled. Sam's eyebrows rose.

"Randomly falling down and screaming from electric energy pulsing through you is normal?" Sam laughed without humor.

"Okay, that's enough guys," Leo said, breaking us up.

"Can you help us with Sam's images or what?" Mikaela said to Simmons demandingly. Simmons nodded.

"Alright, to the meat locker," Simmons instructed.

"Bumblebee, could you stay here and watch the twins?" Sam asked him. Bee looked at me worriedly. "She'll be fine."

I smiled at Bee. I pulled his head down and kissed him lightly on the lips. I whispered into his ear for only him to hear, "I'm okay now. Thank you for helping me again, Bee."

"You really need to stop scaring me like that," he whispered to me. I laughed and kissed him on the lips again.

"Gotta keep you on your toes somehow," I winked with a sly smile. Bee laughed. I turned around and followed everyone inside.

We followed Simmons back into the deli store. I made a disgusted face at all of the pigs hanging from the ceilings, "What you're about to see is a secret. Do not tell my mother."

As he opened up a secret door on the floor, I mumbled to Leo, "Why do I have the feeling this is like a horror movie and there's going to be a bunch of butchered bodies down there?"

"Because you're Jen," Leo smirked and looked at the pigs around us. "I'm more worried about Swine Flu. Not good."

I laughed and climbed down the staircase after Simmons, Sam, and Mikaela. Leo followed after me once I was all the way down.

I looked around amazed at all the file cabinets and books that filled the walls. There were even a couple of rooms that broke off and were completely filled with stuff.

"Files, files," Simmons muttered to himself as he looked around, "Symbols."

"Someone's a hoarder," I muttered as I pulled out a random file from one of the cabinets.

"Hey!" Simmons snapped and I looked over my shoulder to see him hitting Leo's hand from touching a Decepticon head. "Still radioactive so hands off."

"Okay cube brain," Simmons held up a file to Sam. "Do these look like the symbols you saw?"

I put down the file I was looking through and walked over to Sam. I looked at the file which had pictures of the symbols that had been project from Sam's brain.

"Where did you get these?" Sam asked. Simmons walked over to another cabinet and slid the doors open so that he could step on top of them to get to books on top.

"Before I got fired, I poached S 7's crown jewel. 75 years' worth of alien research which all points to one inescapable fact. The Transformers? They've been here a very long time," Simmons continued as he dropped a package down to us. "How do I know? Archaeologists have been finding these markings all over the world for years."

Simmons came down and took the package from Leo, who had caught it. He spread the pictures out all along the table. "China, Egypt, Greece, etc. Are these the symbols you've been seeing in your head?"

"Yeah, they are," Sam said amazed as he looked through the pictures. It was amazing how much information Simmons had but it was also freaky creepy. But hey maybe that's just me.

"So tell me. How did they all end up drawing the same thing, huh? Aliens. I believe some of them stayed. For example," Simmons opened another folder he had set down next to the photos. "Project Blackknife. Robots hiding in disguise all along."

He showed us different pictures old cars and airplanes. Wow. I knew the Autobots were old, but I guess I never really thought about HOW old they were. I wonder how old Bee is…

"Radioactive signatures all across the country. I pleaded on my knees for S 7 to investigate it but they said _no_. But I was obsessed," he thumped his fist on the table to make a point. "Me! Can you imagine it?"

"You? I would have never thought," I said sarcastically. Leo smiled and shot me an amused look.

"Megatron said that there was another energon source here," Sam explained to Simmons.

"Here? As in Earth?" Simmons asked making sure.

"Well, we sure aren't on Pluto," I mumbled. I gasped as Mikaela elbowed me sharply in the stomach. "Shutting up."

"He said the maps in my head would lead him there," Sam explained further.

"You talk to your Autobot friends about this?" Simmons asked.

"We already did, but this was before their time," I told Simmons. Mikaela looked at me. "Hey it wasn't a smart ass comment!"

"Before them," Simmons said mumbling to himself. "Well then we're porked."

Seriously? Porked? I had to bite my lip to keep from making a comment about Simmons' lame vocabulary. Get a dictionary why don't ya!

"Unless," Simmons continued, "we can talk to a Decepticon. But none of us are on speaking terms with them."

"Actually," I smirked.

"We are," Mikaela gestured between me and her. Simmons looked at me dryly.

"You got to be kidding me," Simmons said.

"Score one for Blondie," I smirked. Mikaela and I went back upstairs and I grabbed Wheelie's box from Bee's trunk. I closed it and pat Bee's trunk. "Thanks, Bee."

I laughed as he honked at me.

I sat the box down on the table as Wheelie hit the sides of the box.

"Let me out!" Wheelie cried from inside.

"Alright be careful. I don't know how he's going to react," Mikaela said as she held the chain and opened the box. Wheelie immediately jumped out but was stopped by the chain Mikaela had around his neck. Leo freaked out a little before getting his cool back.

"I'm gonna send so many Decepticons on your butts!" Wheelie said angrily. I pulled out the mini blow torch. Yay, I got to hold it this time!

"Hey! Bad baby! Behave!" I said holding the torch up threateningly. I turned it off as he stopped pulling.

"I told you before I ain't no freakin' baby," Wheelie grumbled.

"What is it? A Decepticon?" Sam asked bewildered. Duh, of course he is!

"Yeah," Mikaela nodded as Wheelie studied the chain.

"Are you training him?" Sam motioned to the chain.

"Trying to," Mikaela smiled.

"I've spent my whole life searching the Earth for aliens and you're carrying one around like a Chihuahua in a purse," Simmons said staring at him. I smiled brightly and held up two fingers.

"Two for Blondie, zilch for Mr. Asshole!" I laugh.

"Do you want a throw down you pubic fro head?" Wheelie said angrily to Simmons. I hide a smile behind my hand.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about your eye," Mikaela said babying him. "But if you're a good boy then we won't torch your other eye. Right, Jen?"

"That's right," I smiled using the same baby voice. "We would never want to hurt you."

"Now tell us what they symbols are," Mikaela pointed at the pictures. Wheelie turned around and looked down at the pictures.

"Oh, I kno' that! That's the language of the Primes," Wheelie nodded as he pointed to the pictures. "I don't read it, but these guys. Where the frick did you find pictures of these guys?"

"Who? You mean these guys?" Sam asked as he held up two of the oldest looking vehicles.

"Yeah, they're called Seekers. They're the oldest of the old. They've been here for thousands of years searching for something. I don't know what. They'll translate those symbols for ya. And I know where to find 'em," Wheelie smiled.

"Show us," Simmons demanded. Wheelie turned to one of the walls with a map of the US and a green light shone out of his eyes to show where they are. "Closest one is in Washington."

******* Spitfire**

"Why did Blondie get to sit in the driver's seat?" Simmons asked as we got out of Bee. I rolled my eyes. What is it with everyone and being so upset about it? Must be a male dominance kind of thing or something.

"Because Bee is my boyfriend," I smiled sweetly. Simmons glanced between me and the car.

"You are a lot weirder than I originally thought you were," Simmons said, "and that's saying something."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before."

"This is the Smithsonian Air and Space Museum. All I ever wanted to be was an astronaut," Simmons sighed as we looked at the building from afar.

Then he ripped his pants off.

"MY EYES! MY EEEYYEESSSS!" I cried out disgusted as I turned away from the man in a thong.

"What the hell?" Leo said turning away as fast as he could.

"What are those?" Sam said equally disgusted.

"What? I wear them whenever I get into a funk. It's like a baseball thing you know like Giambi, Jeter," Simmons explained.

"I don't know and I don't care. Just get some pants on!" I said shivering at the disgusting image stuck in my head even though I was turned away from Simmons. I turned around after Sam told me he had put some pants on.

"Happy now?" Simmons asked. I nodded. "Good now. Watches synchronized, sharp mind and empty bladder. You get caught, demand an attorney and don't ever say my name. Okay, take one of these pills. Slip it under your tongue. It's the high-concentrate polymer they put in Oreo cookies. Tricks the polygraph every time. Okay. Now, let's get this show on the road."

My jaw dropped in surprise as Simmons pulled out a taser.

"Whoa, whoa, I can't do this! Guys, I'm not some alien bound hunter! I don't want to do this!" Leo complained.

"Kid, if you compromise this mission you are dead to me," Simmons said. Is that supposed to be threatening? I honestly don't see how that could matter to Leo. "Now, Blondie, you need to change."

My eyebrows rose in shock, "What are you talking about?"

"You can't fill your part of the mission out in that outfit," Simmons said pointing to my hoodie and jeans.

"Why not?" I asked. Simmons rolled his eyes and handed me a bag. I looked inside and my jaw dropped in shock. "You want me to wear _this_?"

"It fits your part," he smirked. I glared at him.

"No, it doesn't!" I snapped and shoved the bag back into his hands.

"Look either you change and help or you're not helping at all," Simmons said knowing how bad I wanted to be a part of this. I clenched my teeth tightly.

"Fine," I growled and yanked the bag out of his hands.

I got into car Bee. The windows were completely tinted so no one could see in as I changed. I slipped out of my clothes. I pulled on the extremely low cut, red tank top that was like a second skin and the black booty shorts that barely covered my whole butt. I slipped out of my tennis shoes and instead flip flops. To complete the look, I slipped my sunglasses from earlier onto the top of my head.

I reluctantly got out of the car. Everyone's jaw dropped. Leo's eyes looked like they were going to fall out of his head.

"That is so wrong," Sam muttered.

"At least you don't have to worry above you're whole butt showing if you bend over," I growled.

"You look umm," Mikaela struggled for words.

"Like a complete and utter slut," I grumbled, glaring at Simmons.

"Well, yeah," Mikaela admitted, "but at least you look hot. I mean you don't look like one of those sluts that don't have the body for being a slut."

Leo was still staring at me looking like he was about to drewl.

"I don't know whether to take that as an insult for looking the part of a slut or a compliment for having a great body. So I'm just going to not respond," I sighed. "Why do I have to have more skin showing than clothes?"

"Because there is two guards at the entrance so you and Leo each have to get one," Simmons explained. I frowned.

"But there's nowhere to put a taser on me," I said confused. Simmons smiled.

"You won't need one," Simmons smiled deviously.

"Why?" I asked wearily.

"Cause you two are going to get in trouble," Simmons smirked, "for PDA."

Oh, hell.

**AN: Wow. I'm like in shock. O.o and I wrote it! The idea came to me and I just kinda went with it. DON'T KILL ME! Alright, so I have a very busy weekend, so earliest the next chapter will come out is Sunday. Here's how reviews will work this time.**

**8 reviews = 6 days which is the 22nd**

**15 reviews = 5 days which is the 21st **

**20 reviews = 4 days which is the 20th **

**Just so you know, if you think you're being annoying by writing an uber long review, trust me you're not. The longer ones are usually my favorites! :D**

**Random question but I need your guy's opinion. Do you think Bee is becoming out of character? I know it's weird since he's not talking through the radio anymore but do you think he's still in character? If not, please give me your opinion on how to fix that. THANKS!**


	7. Jetfire

**Chapter 7**

**AN: GUESS WHAT! I went to MJR theaters the other day and they have Bumblebee in the theme song :D I was like 'OMG EEEEEEPPPP!' lol had to get that out there. :D So anyways story stuff…**

**Okay, calm down people! ;P I know some of you are furious at me but hang in there! For anyone who doesn't know, PDA is Public Display of Affection. This chapter is dedicated to Sea Bur for helping me with ideas when I got stuck while I was writing it. :D Thanks again! Oh BTW Sea Bur, you should still read the whole chapter cause I changed little pieces here and there of what you read before. :D On with the Sequel!**

**Disclaimer: Me no ownie Transformers. :'( but I own Jen! : )**

******* Jealous**

Simmons is a dead man walking.

As soon as those words left his mouth, Bee was furious. And I mean FURIOUS! Bee suddenly popped up in his holoform next to his car form and stormed up to Simmons. His teeth were clenched tightly and his nostrils were flaring. He roughly grabbed the front of Simmons' shirt and pulled him up by the collar, threateningly looking down at Simmons from his height advantage over him.

"There is only one person that Jen is going to show PDA with and that's me," Bee fumed hotly. Simmons looked a little pale. Haha, in your face Simmons! *happy dance*

And I must say. _Damn_. Bee is hot when he's angry! I could see his biceps tense as he held Simmons off the ground so that they were eye level with each other. That's right; he was holding Simmons completely off the ground! If that's not a turn on, I don't know what is.

"Okay, okay," Simmons relented holding up his hands shakily. "We can change the plan! We can change the plan! Just put me down!"

Bee dropped Simmons sharply. He let out an 'oof' as he plopped to the ground. He grumbled as he got back up and dusted himself off. Leo stepped up to Bee.

"What if I like the plan?" Leo challenged Bee. Wow, I believe he has a death wish. I've never seen Bee so angry, let alone jealous. Which I can tell he is jealous, since Bee stepped up to Leo as close as he could and glared down at him. Bee's chest puffed up a little sub consciously and I couldn't help but ogle my boyfriend. I should probably be helping Leo not to die right now….

Nah, I'll stare at Bee some more!

"What are you going to do about it?" Bee practically growled. Leo paled as he realized that he had just challenged a giant alien robot that could squish him like a bug. Yeah, not the best idea. Now Leo looked like he might puke. Um, eww.

"Bumblebee, calm down!" Sam said warningly. I held up a hand.

"No, no, let him continue," I smirked.

"Jeanette!" Mikaela scolded me. I rolled my eyes at her. Jeez, I was just kidding. Kind of.

Bee, however, ignored Sam as he continued to fiercely give Leo an icy, cold glare.

"Wh-what I-I m-meant wa-was, uhh w-was," Leo stuttered as he was unable to finish his sentence.

"Jen, calm him down now, or else," Sam threatened. I huffed and rolled my eyes at him.

"Fine, but honestly it's not like he's actually hurting Leo," I shrugged. Leo suddenly yelped in pain as a loud thump went through the air. "I take that back."

Leo held his stomach in pain as Bee held him up in the air after punching him in the stomach. I rushed up next to Bee and Leo before anymore damage could be done. I felt Bee tense further as I smoothly wrapped my arms around his stomach. I bit my lip as I could feel his abs twitching beneath my hands and my eyes fluttered for a moment as I breathed in Bee's scent. Hmm, he smelt like cinnamon…

I shook my head. Focus Jen! I stood on my tiptoes as I reached up to whisper into Bee's ear.

"Let him go, Bee," I cooed into his ear softly. I felt him start to relax as I let my lips graze across his neck teasingly.

Bee started to relax more as his focus shifted more on me then on Leo. Leo slowly started to lower to the ground. However, Bee still had a pretty tight grip on him.

"I'm yours and yours alone," I whisper as my breath softly caresses his neck and ear. I feel him shiver as I lightly draw random shapes on his abs with one of my hands. "I love you, Bee."

Bee let go of Leo and Leo stumbled away from him. Bee turned around, mouth open about to say something when he saw what I was wearing. His jaw dropped as he gave me the same ogling look I was giving him. If only he would take his shirt off, we would be even clothes wise…

Bee pulled me to him and kissed me hungrily. I gasped from surprise, but then I melted into the kiss as Bee practically devoured me. Bee possessively claimed my mouth and I felt electricity running through me as Bee crushed me tightly to his body. I ran my hand through his hair and tugged. Bee moaned.

"Okay, that's enough," Sam said disgusted.

"SAM!" Mikaela snapped, "You just totally ruined their moment!"

Bee chuckled as he slowly broke the kiss. I panted slightly as my eyes looked at Bee with a glazed over look. Bee pecked little kisses around my face. My heart was a complete puddle of goo as Bee smiled at me, his baby blue eyes soft as they traced my face rather than the intense glare they had been giving Leo and Simmons earlier.

"You should get jealous more often," I said breathlessly.

"How about not?" Leo said still clutching his stomach but straightening up slowly. "I would like to stay in one piece."

"Alright," Simmons snapped his fingers getting everyone's attention, "I think I have an idea!"

******* New Plan**

I stomped away from Bee dramatically, inside of the museum, trying to get the guards' attention. Bee grabbed my arm.

"Jen, calm down," Bee said soothingly.

"Calm down?" I snapped, "You want _me_ to calm down?"

"Yes," Bee acted a little confused.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down!" I screeched at him, which did get a few guards' attention. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault?" Bee said shocked as he got angry, too. "I told you we should grab a map of the place! But did you listen? Oooh, no! 'We won't get lost! I know this place like the back of my hand!' You've never even been here before!"

"Yes, it's your fault!" I said glaring up at him for pretending to mock my words. "I thought we were going to Sea World!"

"Why would we be going to Sea World?" Bee bellowed at me. That definitely got the guards' attention as they started to watch us. "We're in Washington!"

"Because I love Shamu!" I yelled at him.

"Shamu's dead!" Bee yelled. I gasped as fake tears welled up in my eyes.

"You take that back you bastard!" I screeched and I could hear the guards walking over to us.

"Miss, we're going to have to ask you to either calm down or leave," a guard warned us.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" I repeated my earlier words. I pointed at Bee, "He's the one that got us lost!"

"I did not get us lost!" Bee snapped. "You said we didn't need a map!"

"Please calm down," the other guard said to both of us. I could see out of the corner of my eye as Mikaela and Sam snuck inside.

"I wanted to go to Sea World!" I hissed.

"We got a 10 24. Repeat we got a 10 24," the guard said into his walkie talkie thingy.

"10 24? What the hell is that!" I snapped as another guard came to join the first two guards, "What do you want? Can't you people see we were having a discussion!"

"You need to leave now or we will use physical force," a guard warned me. One of the guards, however, didn't look like he minded that idea too much as he ogled my outfit. Bee glared at him.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Bee said angrily.

"Time to go, sir," two of the guards grabbed Bee by the arms and started to pull him outside as the last guard picked me up by the waist and flung me over his shoulder. I flailed my legs as I punched his back.

"Set me down! I want Shamu!" I yelled. I shrieked as he pinched my butt. "I'm going to sue you for sexual harassment you bastard!"

Once we were outside, the guard dropped me on my butt as the other guards let go of Bee's arms. He could have easily overpowered them but since the whole idea was to distract them it was best to let them 'drag' him out. The guards that had been holding Bee let him go and went back inside. Bee helped me up from the ground and the guard that had been carrying me before looked at me.

"If things don't work out with your boyfriend, I'm single," he winked. My jaw dropped in surprise and my face scrunched up in disgust.

"Eww, you pervert!" I said disgusted at him. He shrugged and followed the other guards back inside. Bee and I watched in silence as Simmons and Leo jumped out and tasered them after they went inside. Simmons gave us a thumbs up as they dragged the guards off.

It was quiet for a moment before I started laughing so hard that I had to clutch my sides. Bee quickly followed me and we were both in a fit of laughter. We probably looked crazy.

"S-shamu?" Bee barely gasped out as he laughed. I laughed harder as I nodded. We slowly stoppe laughing, but we would start up again after we glanced at each other. I sighed as we finally both calmed down. Only letting out a giggle here or there, or in Bee's case a chuckle here or there.

"You were great back there," I smiled up at Bee as we started to walk back to his car form.

"Me? I was nothing. You were extremely convincing. Though maybe a little over the top," Bee chuckled. I shrugged.

"Eh, it got their attention didn't it?" I giggled as we got to his car form.

"Maybe a little too well," he grumbled probably thinking about the creepy guard. My nose scrunched in distaste.

"I knew I should have changed out of this outfit," I looked down at my clothes annoyed. Bee wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my back into his chest. He leaned down and moved my hair over to one shoulder. He leaned down.

"I don't know. I kind of like it," he said as his nose skimmed across my neck. I shivered delightedly.

"Yeah?" I said having a hard time concentrating as one of his hands moved beneath my tank top and splayed against my stomach. I shivered again.

"You know you drove me crazy earlier," I could feel his deep voice rumbling in his chest against my back. I gasped as he placed a tender kiss on my neck. I moaned and tilted my head to the side to give him more access.

"When?" I moaned as my eyes fluttered closed. My focus shifted between the different sensations of his lips nibbling on my throat and his rough hand drawing slow, teasing circles on my smooth stomach. His lips slowly came back up my throat, so that he could once again whisper to me. Ugh, he is killing me!

Hmmm, a very pleasant death I must say.

"When you changed in me earlier," he told me. He kissed right behind my ear. "You were driving me crazy!"

I didn't have the concentration to respond with the havoc he's playing on my senses. I paused to listen as his car form suddenly turned on a soft song.

_"Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly! Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last, I need you by my side!"_ a part of a beautiful song played through his radio. I felt my heart turn to mush as it always did around Bee.

I turned my head and eagerly caught his lips with mine. Unlike last time, this time it was slow and tender. It was soft and loving and perfect. I sighed happily as we slowly pulled away. Bee smiled lovingly at me.

"I love you, Jeanette," Bee told me as he hugged me closer to him. A huge smile spread across my face.

"I love you, too, Bumblebee," I smiled content to stay in his arms forever. After what felt like too short of time, I got a text from Sam saying that it was time for us to come inside.

"We should go help them," Bee nodded to the museum. I pouted and Bee laughed. He kissed my bottom pouting lip.

"Alright, let's go," I grumbled and joked, "They can't get anything done without me!"

"Sure, they can't," Bee chuckled.

"Really, they can't!" I insisted kiddingly.

"Yup," Bee nodded sarcastically with a smirk. I stuck my tongue out at him. He raised an eyebrow, "Is that an offer?"

I felt my jaw drop in shock as I burst into laughter. I pulled his head down and gave him a quick kiss. I let him go and smiled up at Bee adoringly. He smiled.

When we got to the doors, Simmons opened them for us to come inside.

"You guys did a great job distracting them for us," Simmons told us, albeit a little bit awkwardly since he was giving me a compliment… Weeeiiirrrdd.

Leo was on the floor shaking a little. My eyebrows rose and I looked at Simmons. He looked over to what I was looking at and grimaced.

"He tasered himself," Simmons told us distastefully. Bee smirked as I laughed and shook my head. Only Leo.

"Let's go," Mikaela waved at us. We followed her into the airplanes area. I looked around at all of the old airplanes amazed. Wow, this place is actually really cool. We should come here sometime when we're not in a death or life, Earth may be destroyed, situation. That'd be nice.

Sam took the cube sliver tube out and carefully pulled it out of the tube with a pair of tongs. Mikaela and I opened the case Wheelie was in to let him out. He gasped as he popped out.

"Be good," Mikaela warned him as he gasped for breath.

"What's wrong, Wheelie?" I asked him concerned.

"Gah, I'm claustrophobic!" he gasped as he pulled himself out of the container.

"Aww! Mikaela, we can't keep putting him in there!" I told her sympathetically. She rolled her eyes.

"We'll think about it later, ok?" she told me. I huffed. Simmons pulled out a large gray thing that had pointers and a handle. No idea what it's for but it must be useful. Then again Simmons' owns it so it probably doesn't work, hehe.

I watched amused as Wheelie transformed into a little toy truck. I poked Bee in his stomach with my elbow, "He is so cute!"

"Jen, could you please expand your squirrel like attention span for ten minutes?" Sam asked exasperated.

"For your information, Samuel, I do not have a- oh what's that!" I turned my head as I watched Wheelie start driving away. Sam rolled his eyes. Simmons walked around holding up his thingy ma jig while Sam held up the cube sliver in the air. Mikaela watched with me as Wheelie started going faster and never seemed to hesitate.

"Hey, follow him!" Mikaela pushed Sam towards Wheelie. I grabbed Bee's hand to pull him after me as Mikaela and I took off after Wheelie. Simmons noticed us running past him and followed behind Sam. I slid a few times from my flip flops as we made a couple sharp turns around different airplanes until we finally stopped in front of a jet. The thing Simmons was holding was beeping like crazy.

"You got what I got?" Simmons smiled.

"Sorry, I don't have a stick up my ass," I smiled sweetly. Simmons glared at me.

"Jen, just be serious for one moment here!" Sam snapped annoyed at me.

"Sam, relax," Bee told him. "You can't stop Jen from being Jen."

"Thank you, Bee," I smiled at him and gave him a sweet kiss. Wheelie transformed and looked at us excited.

"This is him. This guy is a legend!" Wheelie told us and pointed from Sam to the jet. "Yo point the shard and watch the magic happen!"

Sam nervously went towards the jet with the shard outstretched in his hand as far as he could towards the jet. We all waited holding our breath. Sam frowned as nothing happened. He called back to us.

"It's not working," Sam frowned and came back to us.

"Whadaya mean it's not working!" Wheelie freaked out.

"That doesn't make any sense," Simmons muttered staring confused at the shard.

"That thing is loco," Leo added. "We should have had a backup plan."

"Maybe it went haywire when it switched its memory to you, Sam," Mikaela offered as we all stared at the cube sliver. Bee's face lit up like he just realized something.

"Jen, go towards it," Bee told me as Sam, Mikaela, and Simmons argued. I stared at him bewildered.

"Me? What in the world would that do?" I asked confused.

"Just please try," Bee lightly pushed me towards it. I bit my lip but shrugged. As I got closer, I started to feel that all too familiar feeling of energy pulsing through me. Only this time, I didn't get a headache. No, I just felt power rushing through me. I could feel it buzzing to the tips of my fingers.

"Jen, what are you doing?" Sam called to me.

"Just watch," Bee told him.

I held up my hand and I carefully placed my hand on the tip of the jet. I felt my head jerk back as I cried out. All of the energy, busily rushing around inside of me, all shot forward to my hand. I could feel it pouring out of me and into the jet. At the same time, I could feel… information? It was running from Jetfire and into me. I saw flashes of images from his life. Images of him arguing and talking with Decepticons, him fighting with Autobots, him being betrayed by a Decepticon, him switching to the Autobots side, and many more.

Bee grabbed me around the waist and jerked me back, breaking the connection. I felt all of my energy was drained, but at least I had control of myself again.

"It's a Decepticon!" Mikaela yelled as Jetfire transformed. I didn't have the strength to tell her that he had changed to the Autobots side.

"Decepticon?" Simmons gasped, "Quick get behind something!"

When I didn't move from his arms, Bee swung me up so that he could cradle me into his chest bridal style. He ran with Sam and Mikaela to hide behind an airplane as Leo and Simmons hide behind a different one.

"What's wrong with Jen?" Mikaela asked concerned.

"I don't know," Bee mumbled looking at me worried.

"I'm fine," I gasped as I felt my energy coming back to me. "Just give me a minute!"

"Fine? You couldn't even stand by yourself a minute ago," Sam chastised me. I rolled my eyes.

"You try having your energy suddenly sapped out of you and see how you feel," I snapped at him. Bee let me down as I felt almost normal again.

"What sort of hideous mausoleum is this?" Jetfire asked sputtering as his gears creaked and he looked around the museum. "Answer me, pawns and knaves! Show yourselves or suffer my infinite wrath!"

He coughed as his gears creaked even more. We warily came out from our hiding places behind the airplanes. I stretched out my muscles and cracked my neck. I felt like my normal self again. Interesting. Sam held up his hands in a sign of peace as we all walked towards Jetfire. Jetfire looked over us as we came towards him and scowled down at us.

"You little spinal-cord-based organisms," he said as he accidentally knocked over a piece of a rocket that was hanging from the ceiling. I giggled as it rolled by us. "Bugger it! Behold the eternal glory of Jetfire! Prepare for those remote systems to override!"

"I tell ya this guy did not age well," Wheelie commented as we all stared at Jetfire doubtfully.

"Hey, he had a rough life," I defended him. "He won't hurt us."

"How would you know that?" Simmons asked me curiously. I have a magic crystal ball that tells me everything. Wow that random thought kinda freaked me out. I don't understand my thought process…

"I umm kind of saw his life, I guess, when I touched him," I shrugged not really understanding it myself. I watched as Jetfire looked around at the airplanes 'threateningly'.

"Crazy bitch," Wheelie muttered. Bee kicked him and Wheelie did a flip in the air before he plopped back to the ground.

"Oops. Sorry, my foot slipped," Bee smirked. I slapped Bee's arm, but couldn't help smiling.

"Bee!" I laughed as Wheelie got up grumbling about stupid Autobots thinking they're so tough.

"I command these doors to open. Fire!" Jetfire said as he stood waiting at the door, "I said fire!"

Mikaela and I shrieked as one his rockets finally fired, but went backwards.

"Whoa, whoa!" Sam said trying to get his attention and get him to stop.

"Damn these worthless parts," Jetfire said as he instead rammed his shoulder into the door causing it to bend then open as he hit it again.

"Wait a minute!" Sam yelled as Jetfire left through the door.

"Come on we can't let him leave," Mikaela said as we took off running after Jetfire. My mouth dropped open in surprise as I saw there was even more airplanes out back. It figures that they couldn't fit all of them inside the museum, but I'm not a history person so I didn't think about it.

"Oh the museum is going to be very angry," Simmons said as he looked back at the building. I rolled my eyes.

"Good thing we aren't going to be there when they find out then," I replied. I heard engines rumbling and I looked in surprise as Bee's car form drove towards us with Mudflap and Skids behind him. I looked over at the holoform Bee running next to me. "Bringing in backup?"

"It doesn't hurt to have extra support against a Decepticon," Bee shrugged. I opened my mouth to tell him that Jetfire isn't a Decepticon. Oh well, he'll find out soon enough either from Jetfire or me.

"Right, I'm on a mission," Jetfire pounded his fist on one of the airplanes and his 'cane' broke off a part of one of the back wings of a plane. We stopped running as we finally caught up to him. Bee's car form, Skids, and Mudflap parked a little ways away from us so that they could keep an eye on us.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Simmons yelled trying to get his attention.

"We just wanna talk!" Sam said. Jetfire gave him a look that clearly said 'you have got to be kidding me'.

"Talk?" he scoffed, "I don't have time for this! I'm on a mission! I'm a mercenary doom bringer. What planet am I on?"

"Earth," Sam and I said at the same time.

"Earth," he said disgusted, "Terrible name for a planet. Might as well call it Dirt. Planet Dirt."

He spat on the ground. I held up a scolding finger towards him, "Now that's just mean!"

"Tell me is that robot civil war still going on?" he asked us as he kneeled down to get closer to us. Déjà vu! This reminds me of when Optimus first bent down in front of Sam and I to tell us all about Cybertron, the Allspark, etc. Good memories. Yup, good memories. "Who's winning?"

"Why should we tell you anything?" I crossed my arms as I looked up at Jetfire with an eyebrow raised. Oooh, snap! The eyebrow move!

"You said you wanted to talk," Jetfire pointed out.

"And you said you didn't," I retorted.

"Jen, stop being difficult," Sam told me chidingly.

"Jen? What kind of name is that?" Jetfire scoffed.

"Oh no, you didn't!" I said ready to kick some Decepticon turned Autobot butt. Bee wrapped his arms around my waist to stop me from trying to beat Jetfire up. I struggled in his arms angrily.

"Jeanette, relax," Bee said calmingly, "He's just an old, rusted Decepticon."

"Yeah, Decepticons are winning right now. Congratulations," Sam told Jetfire as I continued to struggle.

"He's not a Decepticon," I said as at the same time Jetfire said, "I'm not a Decepticon."

Everyone including Jetfire looked at me in surprise, so I stopped struggling and decided to cuddle into Bee's arms.

"How did you know that?" Jetfire asked me curious.

"I saw your whole life when I sent energy through you earlier," I explained. Jetfire looked surprised.

"Wait a minute, that was you? I thought it was the cube," Jetfire said confused.

"No the cube is kind of destroyed," I told him sadly.

"Hold your horses here!" Wheelie exclaimed. "I want to know more about this not being a Decepticon thing!"

"I switched to the Autobots side," Jetfire told us like it was obvious. Which to me it was.

"What do you mean changed sides?" Sam demanded.

"It's a choice. A deeply personal choice," Jetfire explained. "Too much negativity. I mean who wants to live a life full of hate?"

"Gives you wrinkles," I added which made Sam roll his eyes.

"You mean you don't have ta work for those miserable freakin' Decepticons?" Wheelie asked amazed.

"If the Decepticons had their way, they would destroy the whole universe," Jetfire rolled his eyes.

"Which would mean there would be nothing left to rule anymore anyways," I shrugged and then shivered as I felt Bee slip his hand beneath my tank top to splay against my stomach. I slapped his arm and he laughed, but took his hand out, only to keep me wrapped in his arms. No complaints there.

"I'm changing sides. I'm changing sides to Warrior Goddess and Blondie," Wheelie said as he started to hump Mikaela's leg. I laughed as Mikaela smiled down at him. "Who's your little Autobot?"

"Aww, your cute," Mikaela smiled down at him.

"They grow up so fast," I fake sniffed as Mikaela and I giggled.

"Names Wheelie," Wheelie panted, "Yeah, say my name. Say my name."

All the guys looked at him disgusted as Mikaela and I laughed.

"What are you allowing to happen to your foot right there?" Sam said as he pointed at Wheelie.

"At least he's faithful, Sam," Mikaela smirked.

"Well, he's faithful and nude and perverted," Sam said grossed out as Wheelie continued to pant as he humped Mikaela's leg. And between you and me probably jealous. Haha, just kidding! "Can you just stop?"

Sam lightly kicked him off and pushed him away.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Wheelie demanded as he fell over.

"If he comes over here, I won't hesitate to kick him," Bee told me in my ear. I laughed and gave Bee a kiss.

"What were you saying?" Sam asked Jetfire again.

"I told you my name was Jetfire!" Jetfire said annoyed and he thumped a fist on the ground. "Stop judging me!"

"Somebody shit the bed this morning," Wheelie muttered.

"I do have issues of my own!" Jetfire told us indignantly, "and it started with my mother!"

"Doesn't it always," I sighed as we let him go on his little rant.

"My ancestors have been here for centuries," Jetfire said proudly, "My father was a wheel. The first wheel! Do you know what he turned into?"

"Nothing," I said from his memories while everyone stared at Jetfire bewildered.

"But he did so with honor! Dignity! Damn it!" Jetfire cursed as a gurgling sound went through the air. Suddenly, Jetfire farted and a parachute shot out behind him and caused him to fall onto his butt. We rushed over to him and I had a hard time holding back my laughter.

"My boosters are fried," Jetfire said sadly as he sat up.

"Obviously," I giggled.

"I think we can help each other," Sam offered. "You know things I don't know. I know things you don't know. I do."

"I don't think he knows anything," Leo said doubtfully.

"Trust me, he knows a lot," I told Leo. Leo looked at me surprised.

"Really? Well, if you have his memories, than you know what he knows. It would be so much easier for you to explain everything," Leo said.

"Point taken," I raised my hands, "But I still believe it would be better to have Jetfire explain everything."

Sam pulled out a knife and started carving the symbols in his head on the ground. It ended up looking like a big circle of mumbo jumbo.

I sat with Bee on his car hood and he laid his head down on my lap as we watched Sam make the symbols. It was fun to run my fingers through his white blonde hair. I would twirl the longer hair on top of his head around making it messier than it usually was. It was comforting to relax after having to deal with so much excitement lately. Bee's eyes had closed a little bit ago and his breathing had deepened. I felt a loving smile curl my lips as I stared down at his adorable sleeping face.

I looked up as Sam stood up, but I continued to run my hands lightly through Bee's hair. Mikaela smiled at me and pointed toward Bee.

'Cute,' she mouthed and smiled.

'Thanks,' I smiled as I mouthed back.

"I could do this all day. These vivid symbols come to me all day. They're symbols, but they're in my mind. You see all of this is in my mind," Sam waved towards all of the symbols around him.

Simmons, Leo, and Mikaela looked at them amazed. I feel bad for Sam. I only get my headaches every now and then while Sam sees the images all day. The only reason I think I haven't gotten a headache yet again today is because of whatever energy thing I did with Jetfire.

"Megatron wants what's in my mind. Him and someone called The Fallen," Sam continued.

"The Fallen?" Jetfire said surprised. Oh, that was the Decepticon that betrayed him. "I know him. He left me here to rust! The original Decepticon and he was terrible to work for. It's always apocalypse, chaos, crisis, etc."

As he said he worked for him, memories of when he worked for him came up in my head. His memories weren't controlling my head or anything; they were just like if they were my own memory. For example, how earlier I was reminded me of when Sam and I first met Optimus.

"The symbols were part of your mission," I gasped which caused Bee to wake up. His baby blue eyes looked at me groggily in surprise but smiled as he sat up.

He rubbed his eyes as he yawned, "What did I miss?"

"It's all coming back to me!" Jetfire exclaimed. "They were part of The Fallen's search for the Daggar's tip and the key!"

"Apparently a lot," Bee mumbled.

"Whoa, hold on. Daggar's tip? Key? What are you talking about? Jen, could you please explain?" Sam asked me trying to understand what was going on.

"There's no time to explain!" Jetfire demanded impatiently as he placed his arms around everybody.

"Whoa wait, what are you doing?" Sam demanded.

"Stay still or you'll die!" Jetfire commanded as I felt energy zap through me as electricity zapped around us.

That's comforting.

**AN: How was that guys? Better than the last chapter? I hope so cause I repeatedly went back to everyone's reviews and tried to follow your suggestions as much as I could. But you gotta admit now that you've read that nothing actually happens between Leo and Jen… it was pretty hot to have Bee jealous and ready to kick some ass. :P I tried to make up for not having any Bee and Jen loving/cute moments for a while. I hope you guys liked it! :D**

**10 reviews = 4 days**

**15 reviews = 3 days**

**20 reviews = 2 days**

**Again, this chapter is dedicated to Sea Bur for helping me! :D The whole Bee and Jen getting 'lost' and having an argument was completely her idea. I came up with what they would argue about and everything that happened afterwards.**

**Random question guys but what is Simmons first name? I randomly thought of that and now I really want to know. Oh and your favorite part of the chapter! Geez, these Author Notes can get too long…**


	8. Hallucinations

**Chapter 8**

**AN: Alright so the beginning of the chapter starts out… really different. I was in a silly mood when I wrote it sooo yeah. That's my excuse. Thanks for all the amazing reviews! When I started writing My Crazy Life it was only something to entertain myself. I never thought people would read it, let alone like it enough that I have like 161 reviews for the Sequel right now! Not to mention according to my email I have 179 people following my story who have accounts! THANK YOU! On with the Sequel!**

**Disclaimer: I own Jen and her… I don't even know how to describe her. I don't own anything else besides my ideas and any changes to the movie in this story.**

******* Egypt**

I groaned in pain as I rolled over to my back. I spat out the icky sand that had gotten in my mouth.

"Disgusting," I muttered grossed out as I pushed myself up. I looked around and felt my jaw drop in shock, "Holy shit."

I was surrounded by sand dunes and tall mountains of rocks. The sun was blistering hot and beating down on me. I looked down at myself and frowned. This outfit was not made for traveling in the desert that's for sure. I could already feel sand in places that sand should not be. Well, maybe if I'm lucky, Bee will have my old outfit so I can at least change into the jeans…

Bee.

My eyes widened as I looked around frantically. Where is everyone? I stood up and brushed the sand off me as well as I could. Luckily, I was at the top of one of the sand dunes so I had a great view of the area. I looked around trying to find everybody else.

"Hello?" I yelled. "Where is everyone?"

No response.

"Help! Anybody!" I yelled cupping my hands around my mouth to make the sound go out farther. "HELP!"

Still no response.

After five minutes of yelling my head off and no response, I sat back down and clutched my legs to my chest. I looked around and felt panic start to swell in me. What if they aren't here? What if that thingy made us go to different places? What if I'm trapped all alone here in the desert! Gaaaahhh!

"I'm all alone there's no one here besides me," I sung softly but then changed songs since that was the only line of the song that I knew. "Alone again naturally."

Then I frowned since that was the only part I knew of that song, too. I slapped my forehead.

"I am so lame," I groaned sadly. Then an idea hit me. Well, not literally but you know… "Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods? Where's the street wise Hercules to fight the rising odds? Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? Late at night, I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need!"

Imaginary backup singers suddenly appeared behind me, "Oooohh ooooooooooooohhhhhh!"

I jumped up and twirled,

"I need a hero!

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night.

He's gotta be strong,

And he's gotta be fast,

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight!"

I pumped my fist in the air as I danced around with my imaginary backup singers.

"I need a hero!

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light.

He's gotta be sure,

And it's gotta be soon,

And he's gotta be larger than life!"

I swung my hips side to side as I danced to the beat in my head. My imaginary backup singers were dancing in sync behind me.

"Somewhere after midnight.

In my wildest fantasy,

Somewhere just beyond my reach

There's someone reaching back for me!

Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat.

It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet!"

I struck a pose like I was Superman and ran my hands through my blonde curls.

"Up where the mountains meet the heavens above!

Out where the lightning splits the sea.

I could swear that there's someone somewhere

Watching me!"

I spread my arms out on both sides and did the cool head hair flip rock stars always seem to do.

"Through the wind and the chill and the rain

And the storm and the flood!

I can feel his approach

Like the fire in my blood!"

I bent my head quietly and snapped my fingers as my backup singers repeated, "Like the fire in my blood, like the fire in my blood, like the fire in my blood! I need a hero!"

My head popped back up and I twirled around before taking one of my backup singers' microphones to sing into. I held it close as if it really was projecting my singing.

"I need a hero!

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light.

And he's gotta be sure,

And it's gotta be soon,

And he's gotta be larger than life!"

I started doing any and all random dance moves I could possibly think of. I started off with the sprinkler, then the lawn mower, the shopping cart, the cabbage patch, the robot, the dice shaker, the running man, and, of course, the moon walk. Oh yeah, I'm badass.

"Herooooooo," my backup singers sang behind me. I stopped my amazing dance and shouted,

"He's gotta be strong,

And he's gotta be fast,

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight!

I need a heroooooooooooo!"

I held the note out and then I collapsed to the ground and stared up at the sky as the backup singers disappeared. I let out a deep sigh as I swear one of the few clouds that were actually in the sky was shaped like Superman. I'm losing it. If I have any brain cells to lose anywho…

"JEN!" I heard someone yell. What in the world?

"JEANETTE, WHERE ARE YOU!" I heard another voice shout. Am I going even crazier? Well, I did just break out in song and dance in the middle of the desert…

"JENNY!" my head popped up as I knew for sure I had just heard the twins yell my name.

"JEANETTE!" my heart sped up as I heard Bee call my name. I jumped up and waved my arms around excitedly.

"HEY, I'M HERE! I'M OVER HERE!" I yelled. I heard the sounds of a car speeding up. "OVER HERE!"

Bee's car form burst over the sand dunes and slowed down as it stopped next to me. His holoform appeared and suddenly I was crushed in a tight hug.

"God, you have no idea how much you scared me," Bee muttered holding me tightly. I hugged him just as fiercely.

"Yeah, well trust me I was as scared as you were," I sighed feeling safety in his arms, "I must have been alone for only a few minutes and I was already going crazier than I already am."

Bee laughed, "I have a hard time believing that. Now come on everyone is freaking out. Last I saw Mikaela was screaming at Jetfire."

I laughed and got into car Bee. His holoform disappeared as he drove back to where everyone else was arguing with Jetfire on top of one of the giant rock piles. I giggled as I heard Mikaela screaming at Jetfire as I got out of Bee.

"I swear if so much as one blonde hair is hurt on her pretty little head-" Mikaela started threatening him but before she could finish I hugged her around the waist.

"Aw, you'd threaten a Decepticon turned Autobot for me? That's sweet Mikaela," I laughed as she shrieked from surprise.

"Jen! Oh my god, I was so worried!" she clutched me in a hug. I was pulled out of her grip and into Sam's.

"Jen, you are such an idiot," Sam muttered as he hugged me.

"What kind of sweet sentiment is that?" I muttered surprised. Before Sam could respond, I was pulled out of his hug by a giant medal hand.

"Jenny!" Skids cried as I looked up at him from his hand.

"Yo, Jenny, you gave us a frickin' heart attack you little china doll," Mudflap said as he noogied the top of my head with one of his fingers. I laughed as I pushed his finger off of my head. Skids put me back down on the giant rock next to Sam and Mikaela.

"Yo, stupid we had this convo already. She ain't Chinese!" Skids said as he thumped the back of Mudflaps' head. Bee transformed so that he was in his robot form.

"Would you two stop arguing about pointless stuff already," Bee rolled his eyes. I giggled and Bee winked at me with one of his heart melting baby blue optics. I walked up to Bee and motioned at his hand. He put one of his hands down on the ground for me. I climbed onto his hand and sat down indian style. He slowly brought me up, making sure to be careful as he always is when it comes to me.

"You know I feel like you haven't been in your robot form in forever," I hugged one of his fingers. "I kinda miss it."

"You are so weird," Bee muttered as he smiled at me fondly. He brought me up to his shoulder. I climbed on and sat down so that my legs hung off his shoulder. I kicked my legs like a little kid and happily watched everyone from my view above them.

"You are so lucky that no one got hurt," Simmons said to Jetfire, "One of us could have gotten killed!"

"Yeah, I was brought down to singing Holding Out for a Hero by Jennifer Saunders," I added loud enough for everyone to hear me down there. Everyone gave me a weird look. "Uhh, nevermind. Ignore me!"

"I told you all I was opening up a space bridge. It's the fastest way to travel to Egypt," Jetfire said like we were idiots.

"Tell us? You didn't tell us anything!" Sam said angrily and I frowned as I noticed Mikaela had wrapped up his hand. He must have hurt it during the fall. Poor Sam! "Why are we in Egypt?"

"Don't you get snippy with me, fleshling," Jetfire said as he shakily sat down. "You were duly informed."

"Could you just stop for a second?" Sam said exasperated. "Could you tell us why we're in Egypt and actually explain so we can understand?"

Simmons pointed to Sam, "Yes! Thank you."

"Your race was visited by our ancestors before by our earliest ancestors about a millennia ago. They were on an exploration to harvest energon. It's the life blood of our race and without it we will oxidize and rust like my wretched self!" Jetfire explained and he was a bit bitter at the end. He pouted like a little kid, "Do you have any idea what's it's like to slowly fall apart and die!"

"Not fun is my guess," I muttered. Bee smiled as he looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Let's relax old timer," Simmons tried to get him to focus. "Beginning, middle, end. Facts, details, plot, tell us the story."

I went through his memories in my head and picked out which one would best explain everything to everyone. I could always explain any other details to them later.

"Jetfire," I said getting his attention. "How about you start with explaining about the harvester? That would be a good place to start."

"Harvester? What's that?" Leo asked.

"Somewhere buried in this desert, our ancestors built a great machine," he started, "it was created to harvest energon by destroying suns."

"Destroying suns?" Sam asked shocked. Totally understandable. Who knew you could destroy suns?

"You mean blow them up?" Leo asked trying to understand. How else are you supposed to destroy a sun? Well, let me see, let me pull out my 'How to Destroy Suns For Dummies' book here…

"Correctomundo," I said instead as I nodded at Leo. I love making up words.

"You see in the beginning there was seven Primes. They were our original leaders and set out trying to find suns to harvest in the universe," he explained. "They set out with one rule. To never destroy the sun that supported a planet's life. That is until one of them tried to defy this rule."

Jetfire held up his hand and it projected the image of an evil looking Decepticon.

"The Fallen," I said watching his cruel looking scowl. It gave me the chills. The dude was creepy. Ha! He's a creeper.

"He despised the human race and he wanted to kill you all by turning on that machine," Jetfire explained as the image changed to show The Fallen attacking and looking towards the machine. "The only way to activate it is with the key. The key is called the Matrix of Leadership."

"A great battle took place over possession of the matrix," Jetfire continued to explain as the image changed to show huge armies of robots attacking each other as The Fallen held the Matrix up triumphantly. The other primes came up to him trying to grab it, "The Fallen was stronger than all of his brothers, so they had no choice but to steal and hide it from him."

We all watched, shocked, as the Primes used their own bodies to seal it away, "In the ultimate sacrifice, they used their own bodies to make a tomb to seal away the Matrix. A tomb we cannot find."

The image disappeared I shook my head to clear the image from my brain. Geez, heavy stuff. What a unique way to become an orphan. 'Oh yeah, my brothers all died when they used their bodies to hide the key to the harvester from me. I don't see the big deal, I was only going to destroy the human race.' Bet you've never heard _that _one before.

"Somewhere in this desert, that deadly machine remains," Jetfire continued. "The Fallen knows where it is and if he finds the tomb of the Primes, your world will be no more."

"Okay, so how do we stop him?" Mikaela asked as she took in all this information along with everyone else. It was certainly a lot to take in. I leaned my back against Bee's cheek comfortably.

"The Fallen can only be beaten by a Prime," Jetfire explained gravely.

"Optimus Prime?" Sam asked him. Jetfire looked surprised and bent down so his face was in front of Sam.

"You've met a Prime?" Jetfire asked excitedly. "Oh, you must of met a great descendent! Is he alive? On this planet?"

Well, you see about that…

"He sacrificed himself for me," Sam said sadly.

"So he's dead," Jetfire said disappointed, "Without a Prime, it's impossible. No one else could stop The Fallen."

Bummer, that totally messes with our plans of saving the Earth.

"So the same energy that's gonna be used to activate the machine… could it be used to reactivate Optimus and bring him back to life?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Sam, your brilliant!" I smiled excitedly. I knew he had a brain somewhere in there! It was just buried deep, deep, deep, deep, deep…*many deeps later* deep *gasp for air*deeeeeeep down.

"It was never designed for that purpose. Something along those lines would usually occur from the Allspark, but since it's destroyed, the matrix is an energy like no other," Jetfire explained thinking about it.

"How do we get to the Matrix before the Decepticons get to us?" Sam asked.

"And I don't want to use that zappy 'here we are' thing again!" I added warningly. No more hallucinations for me. Thank you very much.

"Follow your mind, your map, the symbols! It's your clue!" Jetfire explained. "Curse my rusted gears, how did that clue go?"

"When dawn alights the Dagger's Tip, Three Kings will reveal the doorway," I blurted out, filling in his missing memories that were so clear when they transferred to me.

"Yes, that's it! Find the doorway!" Jetfire said excitedly yet anxious. "Go now! Go, it was my mission. Now it's yours. Go before the Decepticons find me and find you!"

"Pushy," I muttered.

******* Hide**

I drew shapes onto the steering wheel, bored, while we waited for Simmons to finish up his phone call with someone. I don't know who cause I wasn't paying attention. Simmons talks too much really. We are driving super-fast down the road with Skids and Mudflap following behind Bee. Of course, they're lucky and are probably messing around with each other as they drive.

As per usual whenever we drive in Bee, I was in the driver's seat, Sam was in the passenger seat, Mikaela sat behind my seat, Leo was in the middle of the backseat, and Simmons was behind Sam's seat.

Bee chuckled through the radio as I wrote his and my name together in the middle of a heart. I smiled and wrote hi. Bee laughed again and Sam shushed me. When Sam turned his head away, I stuck my tongue out at the back of his head. Ha, take that brother! Oh yeah, I am the optimum of mature. See I just used a fancy word right there! Even though I don't really know what it means… Eh, whatever I still used a fancy smancy word.

Oh, look! There's a herd of camels running next to us! I didn't know they traveled in packs. Heck, I didn't even know camels could run! Well, I mean it makes sense but they always seemed like such lazy animals, you know? Who am I talking to!

"Here's what my CIA contact says," Simmons started. I shook my head and concentrated on Simmons talking. "Ancient Sumerians use to call the Gulf of Aqaba the Daggar's Tip."

"That's the Daggar's Tip," Sam nodded listening.

"Well, that's nice and all, but where the heck is it?" I asked Simmons.

"If you would let me continue, you would know," Simmons said snippy. Well, excuse me! "It's part of the Red Sea. It's the division between Egypt and Jordan. It's the tip of the blade at 29.5 degrees North and 35 East. Here it is."

Simmons punched a couple numbers into the little cell phone like device he had. It showed a close up of a map of Egypt, the Red Sea, and Jordan. Wow, where can I get me one of those phones!

"Okay, first thing we need to do is get Optimus to the Daggar's Tip then," Sam said as he looked like he was thinking.

"How are you going to get him half way around the world?" Leo asked.

"Technically it's not halfway around the world-" I started but glared as Sam covered my mouth with his hand.

"I'm gonna make a call," Sam said. I licked his hand. "Eww! Jen!"

"That was gross," I said as I tried wiping my tongue off with my hand.

"Gross? _You _think that was gross? How about me! You just licked my hand!" Sam said pointing to his hand as he wiped it off on his jeans.

"Well, at least you didn't have to taste it," I scrunched up my nose. Sam gave me a look.

I looked out the window as grass started to appear around the road instead of sand everywhere. As we came up to a split in the road, I saw police cars start coming at us from the left road as their sirens went off. "Cops!"

Bee sped up as he turned down the right road. I glanced behind us to see the cops doing a quick u turn to follow us. As we drove further, we started coming into a city so Bee slowed down.

"I can't go to prison guys!" Leo whined from the back.

"You know the idea doesn't exactly thrill us either," I told Leo as I looked at him through the rearview mirror. The cops were still following behind us.

"Blondie, we gotta get off of this road and lay low," Simmons told me quickly.

"Copy that, Mr. Asshole," I said as Bee turned down an ally. We quickly piled out of Bee and ran up some stairs to a kind of stone back deck. Bee and the twins transformed and climbed up the walls. Bee held onto the wall with one hand and kept Skids in the air with his other. Mikaela and I threw on the head wraps that Middle Eastern women wear.

Mikaela wore it so that she could be disguised; I needed it, however, to cover my out of place blonde hair. How many Middle Eastern women do you see that have blonde hair and emerald eyes? Well, I'm screwed.

Mikaela watched the alley as the cops drove right past us.

"Man, stupid cops," Skids groaned as he hung in the air from Bee holding his leg.

"This is called blending in like a ninja," Mudflap said as he held onto the wall, causing me to giggle.

"Shut up before I shove my fist in yo face!" Skids replied causing me to laugh quietly. Mikaela removed the cloth covering her mouth.

"They're gone," she whispered. Phew, that's a relief. But I kept my head wrap on to blend in more.

"We're running out of time," Sam said to Simmons quietly, "I gotta call Lennox."

"Are you out of your mind?" Simmons demanded also quietly.

"Yeah, pretty much," I kept my voice down as I walked over to them.

"You're both on the World Wide Wanted List!" Simmons said. Wow, that's an accomplishment. I mean really how many people can say that? "If you call them on base, they'll track you here faster than you can arrivederci! The CIA is all over this place!"

"That's Italian, right?" I asked.

Ignoring me, Sam said, "That's why you're gonna call."

Simmons looked surprised, "Right, why didn't I think of that. I mean my mind was like you know focused on not going to Egyptian prison."

I rolled my eyes as we all followed Simmons further down the alley. I scratched my head as we walked up some stairs to a higher level.

"You know this thing is really scratchy," I complained. Mikaela looked at me sympathetically but she, of course, had already taken hers off since she had black hair. Lucky.

We stopped as we came up to a payphone.

"Okay, Leo, go watch out for the cops, alright?" Sam asked him.

"Fine," Leo said grudgingly as he grabbed one of the head wraps and put it around his head before walking off. I raised my eyebrows.

"He does know those are only for girls, right?" I snickered as Mikaela laughed. Simmons picked up the phone and dialed the phone number. I sat down on a bench and leaned my back against the wall to wait until Simmons was finished.

"Lennox, I'm with the kids. You know the twins," Simmons said hinting, "We need the truck. The truck. We got a possible resurrection here. You are not going to believe where we are. Code - Tut as in King Tutankhamun. Back of a one dollar bill."

Well, I hate to burst Simmons bubble, (not really) but that's a pretty freakin' obvious code. Idiot.

"Coordinates for airdrop are 29.5 North and 34.88 East. Write it down," Simmons said as Leo came running down the alley towards us. "I gotta go. Make sure the heat comes."

When he was about to hang up, the whole phone suddenly fell down. I laughed. Well, looks like he was done with the phone call either way. Leo rushed up to us as sirens started in the distance.

"Guys it's me! Leo, Leo!" Leo said as he removed the mouth part.

"No shit, Sherlock. We can tell," I rolled my eyes. Idiot. Geez, I'm surrounded by idiots.

"Cops are coming we need to go right now!" Leo said urgently. I got off of the bench and hurried behind Sam and Mikaela. Leo and Simmons followed after me. We rushed to where Bee, Skids, and Mudflap were hiding.

"We gotta go now!" Sam said hurried. They quickly transformed and we all piled inside of Bee. As soon as our seatbelts were on, we took off.

******* Little Man**

"Man, this thing is killing me," I complained as I yanked the head wrap off. I ran my hands through my hair a few times to fix it, "Ahh, that's so much better!"

"Jen, we got more important matters at hand than an itchy head," Sam said from the backseat.

"Somebody needs a chill pill," I huffed indignantly as I crossed my arms.

"Look let's go over the clue again. Blondie, what was it?" Simmons asked me.

"I don't answer to that name," I sniffed as I looked away from him and out the window as we sped down another sandy road. Someone please remind me why Simmons got to sit in the passenger seat.

Simmons rolled his eyes, "Jeanette, what was the clue?"

"Thank you," I smiled, "When the dawn alights the Dagger's Tip, the Three Kings will reveal the doorway."

"Do you know what it means?" Simmons asked me.

"Well, there are these three kings," I started.

"Yes," Simmons urged me to continue.

"And they reveal this doorway," I continued.

"aaaaaaannnd?" Sam waved his hand for me to finish.

"And they'll do it when Daggar's Tip is alight at dawn," I finish. Everyone stares at me.

"Jen, you just repeated the clue," Sam sighed as he ran his hand over his face.

"Nuh uh, I rearranged it," I shook my head. Sam looked at me exasperated while Bee laughed through the radio. I patted the wheel appreciatively.

"Well, then obviously she doesn't know," Simons sighed.

"Hey," I said defensively, "I only learned what Jetfire knows when I got his memories. He doesn't know where the key is, remember?"

"Right, sorry," Sam apologized. Bee slowed down as we came up to a checkpoint.

"Oh my god, oh my god, checkpoint!" Leo freaked out from the back. "I don't have my passport!"

"Leo, shut it!" Mikaela snapped at him. Bee stopped as we came up to the gate. There was a few soldiers down by the gate and a couple up in the little towery thingy they have to watch people as they come up. I looked up and saw a camera trained on us. I looked away to everyone in the back.

"Shit, guys they have cameras," I cursed.

"Alright, this is espionage time," Simmons said as a midget soldier guy came down the stairs. "I can handle them these are my people. I'm one thirty sixth Arab."

I rolled my eyes at Simmons and watched the little guy approach Bee, "Great, how much you wanna bet he's got little man attitude?"

"A frickin' munchkin," Wheelie said as he leaned between the seats, "Little people are mean. Tell him he's tall."

"Would you hide," I said as I pushed him back into the backseat. Simmons rolled his window down as the 'munchkin' stopped at his window. I stared confused as he said something in a foreign language.

"Eh, Daggar's Tip," Simmons said making a hand motion like a tip, "Egypt and Jordan. We wanna go there. Me and my family. This is my family."

Simmons motioned toward Leo and Sam, "Those are my sons and that's my daughter."

Simmons motioned to me, "This is my adopted mentally challenged daughter."

I felt my jaw drop in shock and anger, but I clenched my mouth shut before I said anything I _really _shouldn't say.

"We're tourists from New York," Simmons explained. The little guy looked excited.

"New York?" he said surprised. He pointed down the road, "Fifty kilometers."

"Thank you," Simmons said as the gate moved up so that we could pass through.

"Go Yankees!" he said. I waited until we were a little ways away from them. Then I smacked Simmons on the back of the head.

"Mentally challenged? What the hell!" I snapped, "Well, it looks like you're in some trouble then cause your adopted mentally challenged daughter is driving!"

Sam, Leo, and Mikaela laughed from the back. Suddenly, Simmons chair flew forward and his head smashed against the dashboard. I smirked triumphantly as Sam, Leo, and Mikaela burst into fits of laughter as Simmons held his head painfully.

"Thank you, Bee," I smiled and rubbed my hand along the steering wheel.

"No problem, Jen," I could hear Bee smirking through the radio.

"That's an unfair advantage right there," Simmons grumbled as everyone was still laughing in the back.

"Well, maybe next time you'll think twice before insulting me," I stuck my tongue out at him as we pulled up to a gigantic pyramid that had stuff built all around it for people. Everyone piled out of Bee and he and the twins both transformed.

"Shh, undercover yo," Skids said as he walked like he was a spy, "you gotta blend in with your surroundings. Be part of the landscape. Ow!"

Skids cried out as he ran into Bee's leg.

"Next time you be part of the landscape, pay attention to the area around you," Bee chuckled at him. I laughed as we hurried to the doors of the building built around the lower part of the pyramid.

"Awesome," Simmons said as he looked up at the pyramid, "I think aliens built that. Yeah. Come on, move it!"

Simmons hurried us inside of it. Sam stopped at the doors.

"Hey, guard us, okay?" Sam asked Bee. "Low profile. Don't make a scene."

"Yeah, some of us got work to do here!" Wheelie said, "Stupid Autobots."

"Work that you probably won't help with," I rolled my eyes. I blew a kiss to Bee, "I'll talk to you later, 'kay?"

Bee nodded and then transformed with Skids and Mudflap back to their car form, so that they could guard the area inconspicuously.

"Hey," Wheelie defended himself as I closed the door. He followed me as I walked after everybody. "I help! You wouldn't be here if I hadn't freakin' showed you where to find that crazy old robot!"

"We would have figured it out," I shrugged nonchalantly as we walked up the stairs to one of the tiny rooms. We sat all sat down in different parts of the dusty room.

"Alright, so what do we know?" Sam started off.

"We know that the three kings will show us the doorway at dawn at the Daggar's Tip," Simmons relayed the information of what we know.

"We're already at the Daggar's Tip, so now we need to figure out who or what the three kings are," Mikaela explained helpfully. We talked_ forever_ about the billions of different possibilities of what the three kings could be. As it got darker out, we all got tired.

"Jen, for the last time," Sam said annoyed as he rubbed his eyes. "The Three Kings are not the Kings of Leon!"

"But there's even three people in the band!" I insisted.

"No, there's not! There's four!" Leo said.

"You don't know that!" I snapped tiredly.

"Jen, even if there were three people in the band. This is waaaaay before there was even bands around. I'm positive it's not them," Mikaela explained tiredly.

"Alright, we're all tired. I think we should all get a good night's rest," Simmons said as he got up. "Goodnight everyone. Sam and Mikaela you two can sleep up here. Leo you're with me. Jen go find your boyfriend."

"Fine with me," I muttered as I got up and dusted myself off. I quickly walked down to the lower level. I opened the door and looked around for Bee. "Bee?"

I walked out and looked around for him, but I couldn't see him. I walked around the side of the building and saw Bee parked next to a small cute building that I knew had a room with a bed instead of the cheap thing that was in Sam and Mikaela's room.

His holoform appeared and I smiled as I walked towards him. Right before I got to him, I jerked as, quick as poison, my headache came raging back and I screamed at the energy pulsing through me. Bee ran to me and grabbed me in his arms. I clutched to him as my life line as it pierced through my head even worse than the last time when I was on the floor screaming at the deli. The energy that pulsed through my whole body was harsh and powerful.

Bee's engine was already purring when Bee held me on top of his hood. I pressed my head hard against the hood and put my hand on top of the hood, too. I cried out in relief as the energy poured from me and into Bee. Bee cried out and held onto me tighter. After a few moments, my headache was gone and I felt that all too familiar slight buzzing through my body as always.

I pried my emerald eyes open and looked up at Bee through my eyelashes. My back was pressed against the hood and Bee was pressed to me as we both panted harshly.

"Bee?" I said softly. His baby blue eyes opened up and I melted, "Are you ok?"

Bee smiled and I saw love shining in his eyes, "You start screaming in pain because of powerful energy pulsing through you and you ask _me_ if I'm ok?"

I giggled and nodded. He brought his lips next to my head and whispered into my ear, "I love you."

I smiled softly as I whispered, "I love you, too."

***WARNING THE NEXT SECTION IS NOT APPROPRIATE FOR ALL AGES! YOU WONT MISS ANYTHING IMPORTANT TO THE STORY! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!***

Bee slowly pressed his lips to mine as our lips deliciously melded together. At first, the touch was soft and innocent, but it slowly built up as it became more passionate. His tongue swiped against my lower lip, begging for access, as one of his hands cupped the back of my head tugging slightly on my blonde locks. I willingly opened my mouth and let his tongue glide in.

I moaned as his tongue invaded and explored my mouth. I slid my hand down his chest feeling all his muscles as they tensed under my touch. I felt something hard against my stomach as I drew circles teasingly on his abs. Bee groaned as my hand went lower, but stopped right above his jeans. His other hand wrapped around my tiny waist as he pulled me closer and grinded against me. I moaned as our lips came apart for air. Immediately, Bee moved his lips over my jaw as he began to suck and nibble along my neck.

"Bumblebee," I moaned and writhed against his body as he found my sweet spot.

I could feel Bee smile slightly as he continued on his path. I moved my hand from the back of his neck to his hair and roughly pulled his head back up to mine. Our lips melted together caressing one another. I teased him as I moved my hand lower to his hardness and slightly squeezed him.

"Jeanette," Bee moaned against my mouth and he grinded harder into my hand. "If I said my heart was beating loud! If I said I want your body now. Would you hold it against me? Cause you feel like paradise and I need a vacation."

I gasped as the song came on through his radio.

Eagerly wanting to feel more skin, I pulled away from him and tugged at his shirt. Bee swiftly pulled away and scooped me up in his arms. He started to walk to the small room and kicked the slightly open door so that it was open and walked inside. I tugged his t-shirt over his head as he sat me down on my feet and he helped me slide my tank top off.

Bee came back to my lips as he stole my breath away. He explored all along my mouth learning every space. I moaned as his hand came up and played with my breast through my bra. Bee moved his hands behind my back and quickly undid it. I slipped it off and threw it on the ground with our shirts.

The cool air caressed against my skin. Bee gently laid me on the bed and covered my body with his. I cried out in pleasure as his mouth found my right nipple.

I clutched his head to me as I tried pulling him closer. He licked and nipped playfully. I moaned as his other hand massaged my left breast. Once he was satisfied, he switched to make sure they got the same attention. I squirmed against him feeling heat building up in me like wildfire.

"Bee," I moaned. His kisses continued down as he pressed hot open mouth kisses along my stomach 'til he got to the top of my shorts. I felt even more turned on as Bee used his teeth to grab the band of my shorts and slide them off of me. I quickly shimmied out of my underwear as Bee pulled off his own jeans and boxers.

Bee quickly pressed his body against me again and we both moaned loudly at the feeling of having all of our skin pressed together. Bee kissed me again passionately as we both eagerly couldn't wait any longer.

We both moaned again as his tip started pressing into me slightly. He kept pulling out and going a little farther in, each time waiting until I adjusted to him.

"I'm sorry," Bee whispered as he quickly plunged his full length into me. I cried out as tears pooled out of my eyes as I felt a tearing inside of me. Bee pressed kisses all over my face as he murmured how much he loved me. I waited a little bit until I was adjusted to having him inside of me.

I started to move my hips to let him know I was okay. Bee started moving in and out of me and I felt pleasure swelling in me. I moved a hand behind his head and pulled his lips to mine. He kissed me fully showing me how much he really did love me. I felt my pleasure overwhelm me as I felt myself cum around Bee's thrusts..

"Bumblebee!" I cried out as I clenched around Bee and he started to cum.

"Jeanette!" he cried. I felt wave after wave of pleasure and then suddenly energy pulsed from me to Bee and back, pulsing between us. I moaned as the energy multiplied the pleasure as it pulsed back and forth until it slowly stopped to a dull thrum.

We both panted as we caught our breath, spent. Bee gently pulled out of me and rolled off of me. He pulled me into his arms so that my head could lay on top of his chest. Bee pulled the cover over us comfortably and wrapped his arms around me protectively.

***SCENE OVER***

"I love you, Bee," I mumbled drowsily as I cuddled into his chest about to fall asleep.

"I love you, too, Jen," Bee said as he ran his hand up and down my back softly.

So I fell asleep in the arms of my love at sunset in the middle of a desert at the Daggar's Tip.

But such is my life.

And I love it.

**AN: So this is like my longest chapter ever. WOO GO ME! Don't expect all the others to be this long. Lol This was also one of my favorite chapters humor wise. As weird as it may sound, I had to stop writing a couple times since I was laughing so hard. :D**

**10 reviews = 4 days**

**15 reviews = 3 days**

**20 reviews = 2 days**

**Okay sooo that was my first time ever doing *ahem* I'll call it romantic time, so please tell me how horrible or wonderful I did. Go easy but please be honest! Oh and if anyone has complaints about the timing being when they got to the pyramids not to be mean but… It's my story! Thank you everyone!**


	9. Orion's Belt

**Chapter 9**

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has given me amazing reviews and/or marked my story as an alert! It's not a story without readers. :D On with the Sequel!**

**Disclaimer: Transformers rules but I do not own it due to unfortunate circumstances, such as the idea was created and made by someone else before I was born. XP I own Jen and any plot that isn't in the movie, yay!**

******* Kings of Leon**

I felt the heat from the sun bathing over me comfortingly. I shifted slightly and felt something tighten around my waist. I smiled as memories of last night came flooding back. I slowly blinked my eyes open and turned over so that I was facing Bee.

His face was so serene as he slept and a tiny smile seemed to hover on his lips. I brushed his hair off of his forehead and I ran my hands through it. I breathed in his delicious scent of cinnamon and snuggled a little closer into his side. I could feel all of his muscles tense then relax as I snuggled into his chest.

I felt more connected with Bee then I did before. Not in the cheesy way that girlfriends always say after they have sex with their boyfriend, though I did feel that, too. It was more in the way that I felt not only the slight thrum of electric energy that seemed to be constantly in me now, but also another source. It was only slightly there as if we were connected, but it was there nonetheless. Bee's breathing became lighter as he started to wake up. I watched happily as his baby blue eyes slowly blinked open.

"Good morning," I smiled delightfully.

"Good morning to you, too," Bee yawned but got a mischievious glint in his eye, "Did you sleep well?"

"Wonderful," I drawled as I placed a gentle morning kiss on his lips. Bee hummed happily. We pulled apart as I heard the door open.

"Hey, I found them- Whoa! Looks like somebody got his rocks off last night," Wheelie's voice said from the door. I gasped and pulled the blanket up higher and clutched it to myself protectively. Bee moved so that I was hiding behind him in case the blanket slipped.

"Wheelie, what on Earth do you want?" I gasped as my cheeks flushed as I looked at Wheelie over Bee's shoulder. Oh god, I'm never going to live this down.

"Freshman is lookin' for ya two. But I could tell him your busy if ya want," Wheelie smirked. My cheeks flushed darker in embarrassment as Bee glared at Wheelie.

"What-" I started but was cut off.

"Did you find-" Sam started as he came in after Wheelie. He froze as he saw Bee and me in the bed. I flushed even brighter red, if that's even possible, as Sam's face turned red, too. Except in anger. Shit. His teeth were clenched and his nostrils flared as he glared at Bee. "Just what do you think you're doing with my sister?"

"I think it's pretty obvious what they already did," Wheelie smirked. I'll kill him.

"Sam," I started embarrassed.

"Well?" Sam demanded ignoring me as he focused his anger on Bee.

"We didn't do anything you haven't done with Mikaela," Bee answered embarrassed at being caught, but trying not to show it. Sam looked shocked, than he became angrier. This was not going well.

"YOU-" Sam was luckily cut off before he could retort.

"Sam," Mikaela snapped coming up behind him. She looked at me over Sam's shoulder and winked. Good old Mikaela. What would I do without her? Sam turned around at Mikaela's voice. "Don't be a hypocrite you old fart. Let them get dressed. Guys, meet us in Simmons and Leo's room, okay?"

I nodded with a thankful smile towards Mikaela and she smiled back.

"What?" Sam demanded. "Hold on a second-"

"Nuh uh, move it!" Mikaela pushed Sam out the door before winking at us again.

"Geez, talk about whipped," Wheelie muttered.

"You, too!" Mikaela grabbed Wheelie's arm and he yelped from surprise as she pulled him after her. I waited until I was sure they were gone, then I let out a sigh of relief and let my face drop into my pillow.

"God, that was so embarrassing," I groaned into my pillow. Bee rubbed my back soothingly.

"It wasn't so bad," Bee said unsure. I gave him a 'are you kidding me' look.

"Riiiight, if it wasn't for Mikaela, you would be getting grilled by Sam," I huffed. I looked over at my clothes on the floor and frowned at the idea of changing back into those sandy shorts. "Do you still have my jeans in your trunk?"

"I think so," Bee nodded as he thought about it. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Good. Do you think you could grab my jeans for me, please?" I asked Bee giving him the puppy look. Bee pretended to think about it.

"Sure," Bee agreed as he got out of the bed. I'm pretty sure I drewled as he slipped his jeans on his muscled form and threw his shirt back on over his wonderful abs. "I'll go get them for you."

"Thank you," I smiled sweetly. Muahahahaha! I am the master of the puppy look! Boo ya!

"You're welcome," Bee smiled. He went outside to go grab my jeans for me.

I slipped out of the bed and found my bra and tank top. I shook them out a little to get the dirt out of them. I frowned but shrugged. It's not like there's a washing machine out here and besides no one else has any change of clothes. I'm just lucky I have my jeans to change into.

Though I do have a great tan on my legs now from being in the sun most of the day yesterday, so that's a bonus.

I slipped on my underwear and ran my hands through my curls a few times to make my hair at least semi presentable. Grr, I hate bad hair days. I mean really who likes them? I mean one day your hair is all nice and pretty and you're all happy cause everything is great, but then you wake up one day and BAM! Bad hair. That means you're like screwed for the day since now you're in a bad mood since your hair just won't cooperate. Which already makes you frustrated as you start your day and then on your way to wherever you're going that evil squirrel from across the street starts laughing at you and-

I'm cut off from my long, unusual mini-rant in my head as Bee throws my jeans at me as he comes back in. I shrieked in surprise as they plopped on my head since I didn't see him come in. I yanked them off my head and held a hand to my heart as it pounded from surprise.

"Geez, give me a heart attack why don't ya!" I complain as I slip my jeans on. Bee laughs.

"Yes, Jen, you've figured out my evil plot to give your innocent self a heart attack when you least expect it!" Bee smirked as he did a bad impersonation of an evil laugh. "Muhihihihi!"

"I knew it," I snapped my fingers. "And you did the laugh all wrong. It's muahahahaha!"

"Muhohohoho!" Bee tried as he smiled playfully.

"No, no, no," I shook my head. "You are not an evil Santa Clause. It's muahahahaha!"

"Muehehehehe!" Bee tried again. I could tell from his smile he was doing it purposely wrong but this was too much fun.

"You're not a girl scout giggling," I laughed. "Throw in an evil cackle maybe that will help. MUAHAHAHA!"

"Muhahacacacaha!" Bee tried but started laughing. I smiled brightly at him as I shook my head wryly.

"You sound like a dying cat," I laughed. "For a second, I thought you were gonna hack a hairball in the middle of it or something!"

"You said to cackle," Bee's deep laugh rumbled as his dimples were apparent with his huge smile.

"Ugh, I give up!" I laughed. "Stick with your normal laugh, it's sexy."

"Really?" Bee wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yes, really. Now come on, we gotta go meet Mikaela and everyone," I smiled as I grabbed his hand and pulled him behind me as we left the room.

"Okay, but you're protecting me if Sam attacks, right?" Bee joked as we headed towards the stairs that led to the room Simmons and Leo had stayed in. I'm guessing there is going to be duct tape down the middle of the room or something.

"I don't know. I might make you fend for yourself," I smiled teasingly at him. Bee fake gasped and wrapped his arm around my waist, and pulled me back to stop from going into the room as we got to the top of the staircase.

"You're evil," Bee whispered. "I like that."

I snorted and rolled my eyes, "Yeah, sure, cause I am such a badass."

Bee shrugged and gave me a chaste kiss. I smiled but pulled away. I tugged his arm from off of my waist and put my hand in his. I pulled him into the room behind me. Simmons and Leo were waiting while Sam still looked a bit mad. Mikaela was rolling her eyes when I came in.

"Okay, we're all here so what was the epiphany you had, Sam?" Simmons asked Sam. Sam glanced over at us but stayed calm. Thank god.

"Alright, Leo, do you remember astronomy class, page 47?" Sam asked Leo. Leo gave him an 'are you kidding me' look.

"No. Remember how I was only in college for two days?" Leo said wryly. Well, that's a no then.

"Come here, guys," Sam waved for everyone to follow him outside. We left out the side door of the room to a giant balcony that was connected. The sun was just over the horizon enough for us to feel the warmth already but it was still slightly dark outside. Sam pointed up towards the stars.

"Do you guys see those three stars? Do you see how it touches the horizon? Well, that's Orion's Belt, but it's also called the Three Kings. It was named that after the three Egyptian kings who built the pyramids of Giza to reflect those stars," Sam explained as he pointed from the three stars in the sky to the different pyramids. Wow, how cool would it be to have a star named after you? Talk about feeling special.

"So it's not the Kings of Leon?" I asked sadly. As usual, Sam ignored me and continued on while Mikaela and Bee smiled at me, holding back their laughter. I would get mad at Sam for ignoring me so much, if it weren't for the fact that I did sometimes make stupid comments. But only sometimes.

"Those three stars point straight as an arrow to where we want to go," Sam explained. Awesome! Go Sam.

"They all point due East toward Jordan or the mountains of Petra," Simmons said as he used his finger to follow the stars down to, apparently, the mountains of Petra. I'm not that good at geography. What's the point of memorizing mountains and rivers you're never going to see? Well, actually that kind of bit me in the butt since we're probably all going to be at those mountains pretty soon…

"Well," I clapped my hands together. "Let's go!"

******* Matrix**

"Eighty-two bottles of beer on the wall, eighty-two bottles of beer. You take one down and pass it around. Eighty-one bottles of beer on the wall. Eighty-one bottles of beer on the wall, eighty-one bottles of beer. You take one down and pass it around. Eighty bottles of beer on the wall. Eighty bottles of beer on the wall, eighty bottles of beer. You take one down and pass it around. Seventy-nine bottles of-" I continued to sing but was cut off.

"Beer! Yes, we get it! Just stop singing already!" Leo snapped from the back. I pouted as we sped down the sandy road in Bee with Mudflap and Skids driving behind us.

"Come on, Leo, you can't tell me you've never heard of ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall before," I complain to him as he clutched his head in the backseat. Simmons rolled his eyes and scooted farther away from Leo in the backseat while Sam did the same on Leo's other side. Why does Leo always sit in the middle?

"Heard it? Of course, I've heard it before! Who hasn't? I just want there to be silence for five seconds!" Leo snapped.

I zipped my lip and gave him a thumbs up. He sighed in relief and closed his eyes. Mikaela looked at me suspiciously from the passenger seat and I winked at her. I held up my hand and slowly lifted up one finger at a time until all five seconds were up. Mikaela smiled and held a hand over her mouth to keep her from laughing.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! The wheels on the Camaro go round and round! Round and round! Round and round! The wheels on the Camaro go round and round! All day long!" I sang loudly causing Leo to jump in the backseat from shock. He glared at me as everyone burst out laughing including Bee.

"You can take any situation and make it comfortable and fun, can't you, Blondie?" Simmons smirked as he shook his head. I smiled brightly at the compliment.

"I don't think so. But if you mean I accidentally make stupid comments that somehow manages to relax everyone, then yes I guess I do," I shrugged as everyone calmed down from their laughter. I watched as the mountains of rock around us became even higher as we got further into the mountains of Petra.

"Alright, we're getting closer. We need to stop here," Simmons said from the back as he looked at the GPS on his little phone. I really want that type of phone, it looks so cool. You know besides the fact that Simmons owns it.

Bee slowed to a stop as the twins stopped behind us. We piled out and Bee and the twins transformed. Simmons studied his GPS and pointed.

"This way," Simmons said as he started to lead the way. We followed behind him as we had to climb over small rock piles as we made our way through trying to find the tomb of Primes. What I would like to know is how we're supposed to know when we find it. I stared doubtfully around me at all of the sand and rocks. It's hard to imagine such a powerful source is in such a deserted place. Ha, get it? Deserted? Like we're in a desert? God, I need a life.

I felt my jaw drop as we came up to an enormous, gigantic building that was the same color as the rocks around it. It looked like it was built right into the mountain. And not by humans. There was huge pillars along the front supporting it and humungous doorways that would be perfect for any of the Autobots.

"Do you see this?" Simmons asked amazed as we got closer. "This is amazing!"

"Spectacular," Skids agreed as the twins and Bee followed behind us.

We had to climb over part of the doorway that would be easy for a bigger Autobot like Bee to walk over while the twins also had to climb over it. Bee helped me by gently picking me up, so I adjusted myself so that I wouldn't fall out of his hand. I smiled at him gratefully and he gave me that breathtaking smile. I was a sucker for him whether he was in his Autobot form or holoform. Again, I felt that slight connection of energy between us that I had ignored earlier that morning when I woke up.

I stayed comfortably in Bee's hand as we looked around us at all of the drawings on the inside of this enormous building. The drawings were human portraits but something about them seemed fake to me. Almost like the paintings were too perfect, better than even the best artist could paint.

I froze as I felt the slight thrum of energy that constantly went through me now start to buzz slightly faster the farther we got into the room. My eyebrows furrowed as I tried to pin the source. I lost my concentration as Sam started talking.

"It's here somewhere guys," Sam said confidently.

"Oh, yeah, why?" Leo asked doubtfully. "Cause we're trusting Grandpa Blackbird that doesn't even know what planet he's on?"

"In his defense," Simmons started, "that is the biggest doorway I've seen in my entire life."

"Which is a long time," I said which made Simmons glare at me before I continued. "I'm positive it's here. I can feel it."

"Oh, you can feel it?" Leo asked me incredulously and looked around him. "Well, that's great let me just look around. Uh, nope. Ever think that archeologists might have been here before? There's nothing here!"

"Real life is heartbreak, despair, kid," Simmons snapped at Leo, "Sometimes when you get to the end of the rainbow the leprechauns went and booby-trapped it!"

"Usually I would make a comment like 'Damn midgets', but guys. I know it's here!" I insisted seriously. Everyone ignored me.

"I'm not gonna listen to you, you live with your mother! It's over!" Leo snapped at Simmons.

"It's not over," Sam said listening to me for once. I smiled.

"It is over! It's done," Leo said aggravated.

"No, it's not!" I argued as Bee brought me closer to his chest. "Why won't you listen to me? I know it's here! I can feel the energy pulsing!"

"Why are we still listening to you, little punk-ass?" Mudflap started and I felt hurt. "What have you ever done for us except ding my rim?"

I felt Bee stiffen in anger at Mudflap insulting me. Before Bee started to injure Mudflap, Skids started defending Sam and I.

"Killed Megatron. How 'bout that?" Skids defended us. I always knew I liked him better.

"Well, they didn't get the job done cause he's back now!" Mudflap retorted making me think about how Megatron was back and had already tried killing Sam and I.

"You scared?" Skids asked him probably being right. Anyone in their right mind would be scared of Megatron. He's so evil I can't imagine if The Fallen is worse or not.

"Scared? Scared of your ugly face," Mudflap shoved Skids. Bee backed up so that I wasn't close to them fighting.

"Ugly? We're twins you stupid genius," Skids said as he shoved Mudflap causing them to start tumbling as they fought each other. Skids chucked Mudflap into the wall with the picture causing it to crack. I felt the energy in me start to buzz faster and I felt drawn to it. Bee sat me down on the ground next to Sam as Mudflap and Skids rolled the opposite way while punching one another.

The energy in me buzzed even faster as I stood next to Sam even closer to the picture. Bee picked up Mudflap and Skids and slammed them together before chucking them out. Probably a little bit too hard from Mudflap insulting me earlier. Hey, what can I say, Bee is protective.

I walked closer to the dent which caused the energy to start buzzing through me even faster. It was pulsing through me but it didn't hurt. It still felt weird but it felt like part of the energy that had been overwhelming me before wasn't there anymore.

Sam looked over at me and saw me staring intensely at the spot where the dent had been created. I started to pull off the piece that was broken and the energy started becoming more electrical. Instead of just pulsing through me, it was becoming more… alive is the only way I can think of to describe it.

Leo and Mikaela stared as Sam and I pulled off part of the painting and Simmons helped Sam pull off more. Behind the painting, was a giant metal circle thing that had symbols all along it.

"Oh my god, the symbols," Sam said as he traced a few.

"It's behind here, Sam, I can feel it," I said unable to look away as I placed my hand on it too.

"Bee," Sam called and I could hear Bee walking up behind me. "I need you to shoot this."

Sam grabbed my arm and pulled me away from it so that Bee could shoot a hole into it. Bee used his cannon to make a hole in the lower part of it and air sucked into it from the newly created hole. Everyone hurried over to it, but I pushed my way to the front. Sam handed me a flashlight and I shined it in there. I didn't take in a lot of detail since I was so focused on finding the energy source. But I did pause in awe as I saw a few faces of some of the seven Primes who used their bodies to hide the Matrix away.

Perfectly in the middle, one of the Prime's hand was open in a claw like fashion. I quickly walked over to it as I felt the energy in me start to want to come out.

"Wow, these are the Primes Jetfire was talking about," Sam said as he shined his own flashlight around.

"The tomb of the Primes," Simmons said as he gazed around. "Yo! YOOOO!"

While Simmons had fun with the echo in here, I felt my breath leave me as I stared at the Matrix. My whole body was being pulled towards it as I kneeled in front of it. I paused, stopping, before I picked it up, unsure.

"Sam," I said softly as I stared at it. He turned around and looked to where I was staring. Sam slowly kneeled next to me and stared at the Matrix in awe. With the Allspark gone, this was our only chance to bring to Optimus back to life.

"The Matrix," Sam said quietly next to me. Everyone turned when they heard Sam and all of the flashlights were pointed at the Matrix as we stared at it.

"Every fiber in my body says to pick it up," I said as I stared at it almost trancelike. "I'm nervous. Wait, Sam, don't-"

Before I could stop him, Sam reached for it instead and picked it up causing it to turn to dust. I felt shock ring through my body as the extra energy source slowly disappeared so that I only felt my original usual humming and connection with Bee. The Matrix was worthless now.

"No," Sam said shocked as we stared at it. Mikaela looked at us sadly.

"Thousands of years turned to dust," Simmons said surprised.

"This isn't how it's supposed to end," Sam said. We paused as the sounds of airplanes echoed.

"Do you hear that?" Simmons said excited as he rushed out. "It's the airforce!"

Leo followed out after him while Sam, Mikaela, and I stayed.

"You can't bring him back, Sam, there's nothing left," Mikaela said sympathetically. She cared about Optimus as much as we did.

"Look!" Sam said as he stood up. "Look around you! We didn't go through everything we just did for it to end like this! There is a reason! The voices and the symbols in my head led us here for a purpose! There is a reason that Jen has energy and power running through her! Why she can feel the energy around her!"

Sam pulled off one of his socks and kneeled down to start pouring the dead Matrix dust into the sock. "Everyone is after me for what I know and what I know is that this is going to work."

"How do you know?" Mikaela asked him.

"Because I believe," Sam said as he finished pouring it in there. I put a hand on his shoulder before he got up.

"Sam, that dust isn't going to work," I said softly.

"Why not?" he demanded upset at having his hope crushed.

"Like you said, I can feel the energy. Sam, there is no more energy in that. It's worth as much as the sand on the ground," I explained to him carefully.

"Well, I have to try," Sam said as he stood up. He offered me his other hand and pulled me up.

"I'm just warning you," I said sadly. It's not like I don't want it work. Trust me, if I didn't want Optimus back, I wouldn't be here. Well, maybe, I would to you know watch out for Bee and Sam and Mikaela…

"Thanks," Sam thanked me. I followed after Mikaela out of the tomb as Sam followed behind me. Bee was waiting for us so I assume the twins must be watching Simmons and Leo. I spotted Leo and Simmons on top of a hill and started walking towards them with Mikaela and Sam. We could see the Autobots, including Optimus, and soldiers jumping out of two airplanes and landing on the ground with style.

"Do you think you can bring him back to life with that pixie dust?" Simmons asked Sam doubtfully.

"Absolutely," Sam said as Mikaela and him walked past them. I stopped next to Simmons and Leo.

"No," I shook my head sadly. Leo and Simmons both looked at me shocked.

"Well, isn't this a change. Ms. Optimistic isn't looking on the up side this time," Simmons said surprised. I looked at him dryly.

"It has no energy left. I can feel it. It's not going to work no matter how hard Sam hopes it will," I sighed. "But try telling him that."

"Well, we should go with them," Leo said as Simmons and him started following after Mikaela and Sam. I started to follow too when I felt myself get picked up by a familiar giant medal hand.

"Jen, are you okay?" Bee asked concerned as he brought me up eye level with him. I shook my head.

"I don't think it's going to work, Bee," I sniffed. "What are we going to do?"

"It'll work itself out, Jen. Trust me," he smiled. "Everything is going to turn out how it should be."

"I hope you're right," I sighed as I snuggled into his cheek. Bee nuzzled me softly and I felt more uplifted from his sweetness. "I love you, Bee."

"I love you, too, Jen."

**AN: Okay so I think this chapter was pretty boring but there really wasn't a whole lot for me to work with in this one. The next one will be better since the fighting scene is coming up. :D YAY! Time for some Decepticon ass whooping! :P**

**10 reviews = 4 days or the 28th **

**15 reviews = 3 days or the 27th **

**20 reviews = 2 days or the 26th**

**Please review with any comments or suggestions! :D**


	10. Fight of My Life

**Chapter 10**

**AN: I'm so excited for this chapter! Eep! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! You're all amazing! And yes, rose, having a fanfiction account is free. On with the Sequel!**

**Disclaimer: I cannot own what is not mine. I own Jen and any changes that her presence has made. :P**

******* Flare**

"I spy with my little eye something yellow," I said confidently as I picked an object while we sped down the sandy road.

"Sand," Leo said bored from the backseat. Once again, I was sitting in the driver's seat in Bee with Sam in the passenger seat. Leo was in the middle of the back, Simmons was behind my seat, and Mikaela was behind Sam's seat.

"Okay, you got it. I spy… with my little eye... something… yellow," I picked again as I squinted out the window, picking carefully.

"Sand and just a guess? The next one is sand, too," Leo said dryly. I gaped at him.

"How do you do that? Okay, you won't get this one for sure! I spy with my little eye-" I started but Leo cut me off.

"Sand," Leo stated.

"Bitch," I muttered. "Well, you know what! I spy with my little eye something yellow!"

"Oh my god, Jen, its sand! It's not that creative!" Leo rolled his eyes.

"HA! You're wrong! It was a rock! IN YOUR FACE!" I said triumphantly as I turned around in my seat to jab a finger in his face. I smirked and ran a hand through my hair as we zoomed past a couple men riding camels on the side of the road. Mudflap and Skids were following close behind us.

"Can we please focus now?" Mikaela asked as she rolled her eyes at my antics.

"Alright, how are we going to find them?" Simmons asked. Everyone paused to think about this. That's a good question. I could suddenly see a flare shoot up into the sky in the distance.

"That's got to be them," Sam said pointing at the flare as if we couldn't see it.

"Well, who else would shoot a flare into the sky?" I rolled my eyes at Sam. I looked back out the window shield and felt my eyes get huge as out of nowhere missiles came straight at us. "AHHH!"

Mikaela and I screamed as Bee swerved as the missiles came down around us.

"Whoa!" Sam yelled. I took a deep breath to get myself under control. It doesn't help to freak out though sometimes it does make you feel a little bit better.

I clutched the steering wheel to have something to hold onto to make sure that I wouldn't start freaking out. Bee swerved right as a missile landed next to us causing dirt to go everywhere giving us cover as we drove through a cloud of dust.

"Oh god, please! I don't want to die!" Leo said desperately from the back. I glanced at him and I was shocked to see that he looked like he was about to cry. That's sad when there's two girls with you and the only one about to cry is a guy. Very sad indeed.

"Oh, stop freaking out," Mikaela rolled her eyes at him as the missiles stopped getting launched at us.

"God please!" Leo begged as he still understandably, but annoyingly, freaking out.

"Shut this guy up," Simmons said exasperated.

"Please just let me live! Just let me live!" Leo cried out.

"Stop acting like a little girl," I huffed at him as I glanced back at him again.

"Shut up!" Mikaela snapped as Leo continued relentlessly.

"Would you just shut up!" Sam joined in as we all snapped at Leo.

"Alright that's it!" Simmons yelled as he pulled out a taser and tased Leo in the neck.

"OW OW OW!" Leo cried out in pain before he passed out. My jaw dropped as I was unable to stop my laughter.

"Can't take that guy anymore," Simmons grumbled. I smiled at him and shook my head still laughing quietly. Bee turned left around a hill of dust and dirt. I could see construction equipment everywhere.

"Whoa whoa!" Sam yelped as another missile landed next to us. I cried out in surprise as the Decepticon shooting at us transformed as it flew in the sky and landed behind us. It started shooting again and the missiles landed on the left side of Bee as he steered clear of the lousy shots.

"Stay in the dust!" Simmons recommended as Bee and the twins stayed in the cover of dust that missiles had provided us. Bee quickly sped up out of the dust and turned past another hill of dirt and sand.

Bee pulled to a stop and we quickly piled out of him.

"We got to split up," Sam ordered as everyone got out of Bee. "Bumblebee, you're the decoy. You lead the Decepticons away from us. I got to get to Optimus."

"I'll help draw their fire with huey and dewey there," Simmons said motioning to the twins. "You get to those soldiers. I hope that dust works kid."

I looked helplessly between Bee and Sam. Bee is going to distract the Decepticons. Sam is going to save Optimus. I can't let Sam go alone to use dust that's not going to work. But I can't let Bee go alone to the Decepticons either. What if he gets hurt? What if Sam gets hurt? I'll never forgive myself if either one of them get hurt and I wasn't there to be able to at least try to save them. I bit my lip unsure.

"Jen," Sam said noticing my indecision as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "It's your decision to make, but you have to decide _now_."

Bee's holoform appeared and he walked up to me. He grabbed both of my arms and made me look at him.

"Go with Sam, Jen," Bee told me as I stared up at his baby blue eyes that I love so much. "Keep him safe. But if so much as one hair is hurt on your head I will be handing out some major ass whoopins."

I laughed and hugged Bee tightly, breathing in his delicious cinnamon scent as his muscles tensed as he hugged me back.

"I love you, Bee. Don't you dare get hurt," I warned him as I reluctantly pulled out of the hug. I kissed him fiercely, passionately as our lips melded together as if they were made for each other. I could feel the connection we had between us strengthen even more. This may be our last kiss. No, don't think like that. We're going to beat the Decepticons and Bee and I are going to go back to NEST and I'm going to play pranks with the twins on Ratchet.

"I love you, Jen," Bee told me as we pulled apart. I placed one last kiss on his lips before I followed after Sam and Mikaela. Bee's holoform disappeared as he drove off to lead the Decepticons away.

******* Fight**

I huffed as Sam, Mikaela, and I ran down a sand dune towards the city or rather ruins where another flare had been given off into the sky. We rushed into an old Egyptian building that had pillars rather than doorways. I bent over and panted as Sam stopped a moment for us to catch our breath.

"We still got another mile to go," Sam urged Mikaela and I.

"Yeah, well some of us failed gym class," I panted as I straightened up and stretched my tired muscles a little bit.

"How do you fail gym class?" Mikaela asked me as she raised an eyebrow. I shrugged.

"Apparently when you play dodge ball you're not supposed to hit the teacher," I raised my hands in a 'who knew' motion. "Yeah, he didn't dodge."

"Alright, let's go," Sam insisted as he grabbed Mikaela's hand. I nodded and ran after them out of the building.

We ran out of the building and rushed threw a big doorway that led farther into the city. Sam ran into another temple kind of building that had giant pillar all throughout it and no roof. I followed behind Mikaela as I spared a glance to see all of the Egyptian symbols that were carved into the pillars. So much ancient work gone into ruins.

I gulped as heard a rush of noise as multiple giant eggs like things rushed out of the sky over us.

"Sam, that looks an awful like the things Optimus and them came in when they crashed to Earth," I said worried. The last thing we need is more Decepticons. Sam spared a worried glance towards them as they fell and hurried his pace even faster.

"We need to get to Optimus," Sam simply replied.

We ran faster through the pillars but slowed down as we came to the end of the building. Mikaela looked around and we quietly left the temple as we walked past rough houses as we came into the more city part of the town. Sam peeked around the edge of a building and waved us past him. Mikaela walked past him and opened the door to one of the houses.

"Guys, in here," Mikaela whispered to us. I followed Mikaela into the house and Sam followed after me. I looked around at the blue bottles that made a star in the wall. That's weird.

"I don't think they saw us. Get down," Sam whispered to both of us. I crouched down next to Mikaela who was next to the wall and Sam came up to us. "Once it's clear, we're going to run for Optimus as fast as we can, okay?"

"What if it doesn't work?" Mikaela asked him scared.

"It's gonna work," Sam said confidently. I didn't say anything. I already told them it wasn't going to work. It can't work when it doesn't have any energy. There's no point in telling them again though.

"Yeah, but what if doesn't like Jen says it won't?" Mikaela whispered as she looked at me. I bit my lip and looked down. Okay, now I feel really bad.

"It's going to work," Sam said as he cupped Mikaela's cheek making her look at him rather than me. Sam started to get up but crouched back down again as loud thump went through out the air. Mikaela and I flinched and we started huddling closer together. Sam moved to the other side of the wall, which wasn't very far, as I could hear the gears of Decepticons turning as their footsteps thumped against the ground.

Mikaela clasped her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming as tears started to gather in her eyes. I clutched her other hand in mine and squeezed it. I looked up at the ceiling at the light coming through and I could see dust floating around. I squeezed Mikaela's hand harder as we could hear one of the Decepticons grumbling incoherently.

Sam picked up a sword that just happened to be in the room. How weird is that? He carefully slid it in a hole that was already in the wall and quietly slid it back out. He peeked through the hole to the outside for a minute and I frowned as Sam paled slightly. When he pulled back he motioned me over to him. Mikaela squeezed my hand again and reluctantly let go. She moved that hand to cover her other hand that was keeping her from screaming.

I moved over next to Sam as quietly as I possibly could. I bent down and looked through the hole. I felt my stomach churn as I saw a Decepticon walking by randomly shooting a few missiles. That's comforting. I felt even worse as I saw a few more Decepticons following behind him as they looked around. I even saw a weird tiger kind of looking Decepticon.

I jerked back in shock when a tiny bug like Decepticon landed in the hole and started crawling inside. Sam looked at it surprised and gently picked it up between his forefinger and his thumb. He looked at me and looked back down at the Decepticon.

I shook my head but Sam nodded pointedly from me to the Decepticon. I sighed and brought up one of my fingers and placed it on the little guy. I bit my lip but sent a burst of energy into the little guy. He jerked and fizzled out as the overload of energy was too much for him to handle.

Have you ever been in a silence that was so quiet you knew that it wasn't natural? Where you could feel the tenseness in the air and tell that_ something_ was about to happen? Yeah, it was that kind of dead silent.

Suddenly, the roof of the house was ripped off. Mikaela and I screamed from surprise. Sam grabbed our arms and pulled us back trying to get us away from Megatron who was staring down at us evilly. I turned around and Sam pulled Mikaela out the back and we rushed out the back of the house. I quickly led the way down an alley and rushed up the stairs of a destroyed house to the roof of the building.

I stopped myself as I came to the edge of the roof unable to go anywhere as Megatron and another Decepticon came up behind us.

"We gotta jump," Sam said as he jumped off of the roof with Mikaela to the other roof. I gaped at them but then I saw Megatron coming closer. Oh, what the hell. I jumped off the roof to the lower one. I was unable to stop myself as I rolled off of that roof, through a straw layer, and hit the ground in an alley.

"Oooh," I groaned as Mikaela plopped down after me. Sam jumped down after us but fell over from the impact so that he didn't get hurt.

"Come on," he said to both of us as he pulled me back up from my painful position.

I let him help me up as we rushed out of the alley and past a couple houses before we went into another house that was only half there.

I scrunched my nose as chickens were all around us.

"Shoo!" I waved my arms at them making them cluck and crow at me angrily. I squeaked as one of them angrily started pecking at my legs. I climbed on top of a chair and tried kicking at the chicken to get it to go away. Mikaela rolled her eyes as when that didn't work I hopped down and used the chair to push the evil chicken outside.

HAHA! I win.

As I came back to the situation, Sam looked out the window that was really a hole in the wall. I felt hope squeeze my heart as I could see the Autobots and the soldiers fighting in the distance. They were a lot closer than they had been before.

"We still have about a half mile to go," Sam judged the distance. "I don't think the soldiers know we're here."

"Well, then, I suggest we move," I said as I could see the missiles and gun shots going off around them even from far away. Sam nodded and again led the way as Mikaela and I followed behind him.

I could feel my legs burning from all the exertion I was using to go as fast as possible. At the same time, I felt totally fine since I had such a major adrenaline rush right now. When your life is once again being threatened by Decepticons, you tend to get a lot of adrenaline rushes. Then again it's kind of sad when you're used to having your life be threatened by Decepticons. Eh, to each their own.

Sam slid over the top of an actual car and we ran out of an alley. That was a kind of cool move. I'll try to remember to tell Sam that later. You know when we have time to not run for our lives.

We ran through a hallway of what use to be a building. As we came out the other side, there was another huge sand dune. Painfully, we ran up the sand dune and started coming down the other side. We ran towards the next buildings we saw, but I froze as I heard our names being called.

"Sam!" Dad yelled at us as they ran toward us. I felt my jaw drop in shock as I rushed towards them.

"Jen!" Mom yelled as she saw me. Before we could reach them, a Decepticon with a long chain like whip in his hand suddenly stomped down between all of us which pushed us all apart. Mikaela and I flew back, and I painfully hit the wall.

It growled as it threateningly held its cannon next to our parents who were lying on the ground defenselessly.

"Wait!" Sam and I cried out. I rushed next to Sam as Mikaela stayed on the ground next to the wall watching us.

"No! I want you to run! Both of you run!" Dad said as he waved his hand for us to go.

"Dad, just stop it!" Sam replied.

"We're not leaving you!" I said determinedly.

"They don't want you, they want me!" Sam explained trying to persuade them at this crucial moment.

"Sssamm, Jjjeennn Wiiitwiiickyyy," the Decepticon growled out as it slapped its chain on the ground next to our parents. Mom yelped out in fright and I felt tears gather in my eyes. Why? Why our parents? They don't have any part in this! Then again the Decepticons don't care. They'll do anything to win. What ever happened to cheaters never prosper?

"Hey, I got what you want!" Sam said as he pulled out the sock of Matrix sand. "Don't hurt them! This is what you want."

"Go," Mom begged us. "Go!"

"No, we won't let you get hurt!" I said as I looked at our parents lying helpless on the ground.

"Listen to your father! Get out of here!" Mom tried persuading/demanding us. I paused as I suddenly felt my connection with Bee strengthen. That's weird.

"Would you please stop?" Sam told them. I heard a whistle and turned my head to see Bee standing behind the building. I felt the tears of fear that were welled up in my eyes pour over in joy at seeing Bumblebee alive and safe. "I know what you need and you need me. Cause I know about the Matrix."

"Don't do it! They're gonna kill us all anyway!" Dad begged Sam as Sam moved closer.

"Here's what you want, right here!" Sam said distracting the Decepticon as Bee climbed up the building behind him. "Bumblebee!"

Bee jumped off of the building and hit the Decepticon in the back of the head. I rushed back over next to Mikaela as the Decepticon flew forward from getting hit from behind.

"Go Bee!" I screamed. "Whip his ass!"

The Decepticon got off of the ground and tried to hit Bee with his chain whip. Bee skillfully blocked the blows from hitting him as they came. Bee grabbed one of the whips before it could hurt him and he winked as he made eye contact with me before he slid down his face shield. I felt my heart swell with love and pride as I watched my Bee fight. Not to mention how terrified I was that he was going to get hurt. That took up a pretty big chunk of my emotions, too.

Bee ducked as the Decepticon swiped his chain at Bee's head and Bee placed a quick kick to his middle. Bee backed up as the Decepticon came towards him. Bee suddenly jumped up and punched his head which caused part of it to fly off as he crashed to the ground with Bee standing on top of him.

Bee grabbed his leg and snapped it in half. The Decepticon cried out in pain as Bee then stepped down on his shoulder probably dislocating his shoulder or breaking it.

Have you ever had those moments where you've really wanted to do something that was entirely inappropriate in that moment?

Well, that's how I felt as I wanted to shout 'Bee, Bee! He's our man! If he can't do it, no one can!'. Yeah, totally inappropriate but I was proud seeing my man kick some Decepticon ass.

Bee pulled him off the ground and punched him causing the Decepticon to fall back to the ground.

Out of nowhere, the tiger like Decepticon came racing out and shooting at Bee.

"Bee!" I screeched as it jumped on Bee's head and started scratching harmlessly because of his head shield. Bee grabbed the Decepticon off of his head and easily slid his hand down the Decepticon's spine, skinning him alive. I felt a huge proud smile spread across my face. "That's right! Take that bitch!"

Bee started his attack on the other Decepticon once again. He kicked him as flipped over the Decepticon. Bee grabbed both of his arms and kicked him back, causing the Decepticon's arms to rip right off of him as his body fell to the ground dead.

Bee's face shield slid back up and his smile took up his whole face. I ran straight for Bee. Yeah, I should probably be running to my parents to make sure they're okay, but they're not the ones that just kicked some Decepticon ass!

Bee laughed and picked me up to raise me to his face, if only for a moment.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you at all?" I asked worriedly as I put my hands on Bee's cheeks. Bee laughed.

"Take that bitch?" Bee smirked as his answer. A relieved smile spread across my face that he wasn't hurt before a genuine happy smile took its place.

"It was a in the moment kind of thing," I shrugged as I placed a kiss on Bee's top lip. "I'm so proud of you, Bee."

"You should check on your parents," Bee said as he glanced to the ground. I nodded before I placed another kiss on his top lip. Bee grinned and carefully placed me on the ground.

I was enwrapped with my mother and father's embrace as they hugged me.

"Oh my god, Jen! I'm so glad you're okay!" my mom said worriedly as we pulled apart from the hug.

"Come on," Dad said as he rushed off to an alley where Sam and Mikaela were waiting for us. Dad looked around frantically as we could still hear guns and missiles going off. "I don't know what's going on, but we gotta move!"

Dad's point was made as a missile suddenly blew up one of the buildings behind us. Mom screeched and Dad grabbed her arm and started pulling her. They stopped as another missile blew up a building they were going towards and Dad fell over. Mom tried to help Dad back up.

I helped Mom and Dad get back to the alley we had been in before. Sam pulled them behind a car and next to the wall trying to keep them away from any falling debris.

"Bee!" Sam yelled. Autobot Bee came to the alley and looked down at us. "You get our parents somewhere safe, okay?"

I turned to Dad. "Dad, you have to get in the car. Bee will get you to safety."

"NO!" Dad immediately replied.

"Dad, you have to," Sam told him urgently.

"This is not a discussion! You're my children!" Dad said as Sam gripped his shoulders.

"Dad," Sam tried to get his attention.

"NO! We'll all go together! We're going together!" Dad repeated himself. I shook my head.

"Dad, listen to us!" I said grabbing one of his hands in mine.

"Get in the car. Bee's gonna get you to safety," Sam said carefully making sure Dad was listening. "You don't stop. You don't hide. You run."

"That's the only way you're going to make it out of here," I said trying to emphasize Sam's point of running.

"We'll find you when you're safe," Sam told him.

"No!" Dad said desperately.

"We have to do this, Dad," I told him.

"You gotta let us go," Sam said with a note of finality in his voice. Dad stared between us looking like he wanted to cry. This is probably every parent's nightmare. Having to leave their children to defend for themselves as missiles and gun shots are going off everywhere, and the bad guys are specifically looking for them.

"Ron," Mom sniffed. "We have to let them go."

"You come back!" Dad said as he grabbed Mom's hand. "Come on!"

"Go with my parents," Sam told Mikaela.

"I'm not gonna go with them," Mikaela said as her dared him to disagree with her.

"She's as much in this as we are, Sam," I said agreeing with her. Sam nodded and grabbed Mikaela's hand. Sam ran off and as I was about to follow when I felt a warm hand grab my hand.

"Jen, what are you doing?" Bee asked desperately, worry shining bright in his eyes. "Come with your parents!"

"Sam can't do this without me," I shook my head. "I have to go with him."

"Fine, then I'm coming with you," Bee said with a tone that left room for no arguments.

"What about my parents?" I asked shocked.

Bee winked, "I can do two things at once."

I smiled and slid my hand into Bee's. We rushed after Sam and Mikaela to catch up with them. When we caught up to them we rushed into another building and looked out the window/hole in the wall.

A smile spread across my face as Ironhide and the Arcee triplets appeared looking around for us.

"Jen! Sam!" Ironhide called out.

"Ironhide!" Sam called getting their attention.

"Over here, Arcee!" I waved. Arcee stopped in front of us.

"Follow us to the pillars. We'll take you to Optimus," Arcee instructed. I yelped as before she could lead the way she was suddenly shot. Ironhide and the triplets started fighting as Decepticons appeared.

"Go to the pillars!" Ironhide instructed as he started fighting the Decepticons coming at him.

"Let's go," I said. Sam nodded and led the way again as he gripped Mikaela's hand. Bee quickly followed them holding my hand tightly. We ran out of the building and ducked around different broken walls to keep from getting hit by stray cannon and gun shots.

I huffed as we finally came up to the main part of the battlefield where the pillars are. I looked around wide eyed at all of the pillars that surrounded us.

"Which pillars?" I said confused. We kept running and ducked past a Decepticon as he fell down dead. Cannon shots and explosions were going off everywhere as the fight continued on harshly.

Sam waved around as we saw more of the Autobots fighting with the soldiers. I felt some relief spread through me.

"Hey!" Sam yelled as he tried to get their attention. Ratchet was behind a wall shooting at Decepticons when he saw us. I heard more explosions and looked behind us to see a giant wall of dust going through the air as a missile exploded right behind us.

We ducked down next to a large bush as Sam and Bee both waved their arms in the air getting the soldier's attention. Tanks fired at a Decepticon before it got close to us. More shots were fired at Megatron when he came out of nowhere. I felt fear clutch my heart as a pillar fell over pushing Megatron back some. I saw Lennox running and he dived behind a wall with some other soldiers.

"Come on!" he yelled at us. Bee grabbed my hand and pulled me up behind him as we booked it for Lennox. I pushed myself against the wall as I caught my breath. Epps was shooting at Decepticons next to me. Sam and Mikaela ran for us and ducked as they got behind the wall with us.

"You better have a good reason for us being here," Lennox warned us as he reloaded his gun.

"Where's Optimus?" Sam demanded.

"He's over there across the courtyard," Lennox nodded to a giant shape that had a cover over it.

"I got to get to him right now," Sam said as held up the sock of Matrix dust.

"No way. We have airstrike coming," Lennox shook his head.

"I have to get to him _right_ now," Sam insisted. We all froze as a low growl went through the air.

"Get back," Lennox instructed us. Bee pushed me back behind him so that I was between him and the wall. Explosions went off around us as I could hear a Decepticon transform behind us. I yelped and grabbed onto Bee as a tank exploded when the Decepticon shot at it.

"Behold the glory of Jetfire!" Jetfire's voice rang out suddenly as I heard the sound of metal crunching behind us. "Now I'll show ya how we brought the pain in my day!"

I squeaked and held tighter to Bee. He wrapped his arm around me and held me tightly. Dirt flew everywhere as something tunneling just below the ground popped out. The Decepticon launched itself at Jetfire and tore right threw his stomach. Jetfire fell over but he easily crushed the Decepticon beneath his fist.

"I'm too old for this crap," he muttered to himself.

"Are you okay, Jetfire?" I called over to him.

"I'll be fine," he huffed. "Takes a lot to bring me down!"

I smiled briefly at his spirit. He may be old and annoying, but he kind of grows on you.

"We're going to make a break for it on my command," Lennox instructed us. "Stick with me, you got that? Stay on my ass!"

I nodded sharply as I let Bee out of my tight hug but moved my tight grip to his hand. I gulped as Mikaela and I looked at each other. We so deserve a manicure after this!

"I hope those F-16s got good aim," Epps said. I looked at him questioningly.

"Yeah, why's that?" Lennox asked watching for a break for us to run.

"I told them to hit the orange smoke," Epps explained. Everyone froze for a minute as orange smoke blowed over us.

"You mean that orange smoke?" Lennox said tightly.

"Shit!" I cursed.

"It wasn't my best toss, okay?" Epps said as he looked at me. Epps and Lennox shared a look.

"RUN!" they both shouted.

We ran as fast as we could to get away from the orange smoke. I could feel my heart pounding in fear as a group of jets were suddenly zooming over us. Missiles dropped everywhere behind us as they landed on and around Decepticons. Explosions boomed as dirt flew everywhere. I could feel the pulse from the explosions reverberate through me.

Sam grabbed my hand pulled me apart from the group causing my hand to slip out of Bee's hand. Sam pulled me so that we were booking it to get to Optimus.

I screamed as I felt a sharp mechanical claw suddenly pierce through me and I was pulled sharply into the air. The mechanical hand I was in tightly squeezed me.

"JEN!" Bee and Sam yelled terrified.

I heard an evil laugh as the tanks and soldiers stopped shooting Megatron in fear of shooting me. Explosions were still, however, going around and shooting at other Decepticons. I could see Sam continue to run towards Optimus. Megatron raised his cannon and shot at Sam.

"NO!" I screamed as I saw Sam's body do a flip in the air before crashing to the ground. I felt the energy inside of me gather together and intensely shoot through me and into Megatron. Megatron cried out in pain as he dropped me and ran away as the tanks started shooting at him again. I screamed as I fell to the ground. Pain pierced through my body at the impact of hitting the ground.

I could hear screaming all around me. Mikaela screaming. Bee screaming. My parents screaming. Soldiers screaming as they tried to calm my parents. Lennox screaming as he tried to save Sam in the distance. Epps screaming over me as he got medical help for me. I heard some soldiers say that I was losing too much blood, too fast.

I could feel my blood pouring out of my body from my wound in my stomach. I could feel my pulse starting to become slower as the noise around became only a slight thrum. My breathing became shallower.

"JEN!" I heard Bee scream my name. I felt arms warm arms wrap around my body and hold me tightly to his chest. "Jen, you can't die! You're not supposed to die! JEANETTE!"

I used every amount of energy that I had left to pry my eyes open half an inch to look up Bee.

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Bee's tear streaked face as he told me how much he loved me.

My Bee.

**AN: Wow, okay so that was a major chapter. I was a little bit sad that I couldn't think of a way to fit in Jen being with Leo and Simmons instead when they were fighting that freaky enormous Decepticon. I personally love that part of the movie where the twins beat up that gigantic robot before it rushes off to eat the pyramid. Lol **

**10 reviews = 5 days**

**15 reviews = 4 days**

**20 reviews = 3 days**

**25 reviews = 2 days**

**Since I know you guys are probably dieing to know what's going to happen to Jen next I'm gonna blackmail ya for a couple more reviews. ;P**


	11. The Primes

**Chapter 11**

**AN: Alright, sorry for torturing you guys but it was just too perfect of a spot to stop. :P Thanks to all of the awesomely amazing fantastic super extreme to the nth power reviews! Last I checked, I have 192 people following my story O.o and that's just people who have accounts! You guys ROCK! So I decided to update early. :D See what happens when you review. On with the Sequel!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers but I do own a newly bought Megamind DVD. OH SNAP! Oh and I own Jen… yeah.**

******* Primes**

You know how people say that when you die you can feel the life slip out of you? How you can see your life flash before your eyes? How there's this big long tunnel with a bright light at the end?

Well, I felt my life slip away as my heart took its last beat, but I didn't see my life flash before my eyes. Probably a good thing. I've done some pretty craaazzzy things. I also didn't go down any tunnel. The light part? That was definitely true though.

I blinked sharply in shock as a blinding white light surrounded me. I groaned and covered my eyes. I shrieked in surprise as I felt a hand come down on my shoulder before I was pulled into a hug.

"Jen! I thought I lost you," Sam said as he hugged me fiercely. God give me a heart attack! Oh wait, I guess it doesn't matter anymore…

"Well, umm, you didn't lose me so much as everyone else lost us," I said gently. Sam pulled out of the hug.

"What?" he asked sharply. My eyebrows rose questioningly at my twin. Come on, he's not as stupid as I joke he is all the time…. Is he? "What are you talking about?"

Okay, so maybe he is.

"Sam," I said as I laid my hand down on his shoulder. "Look around us."

We were standing together on top of a giant rock that was lifted high above the ground. More jagged rocks formed like a cave on our sides, but there was open space in front of us. The bright light was still shining through giant fluffy clouds, but luckily it wasn't bright enough to blind me again.

"We're dead?" Sam said shocked. His voice echoed and we could hear the word 'dead' repeated a few times. Not cool.

I jumped and grabbed Sam's hand in mine as a voice suddenly echoed around us.

"We have been watching you," the voice said, "for a long, long time."

"Creepy," I muttered to myself as I felt my eyes grow wide. Out of the bright light came the original Primes. Whoa.

"You both have fought for Optimus, our last descendant, and the other Autobots, with courage and with sacrifice," a different Prime said to us. "Virtues of leaders."

Yeah, I'm pretty sure the world would crash and burn if I was a leader. Just saying.

"Leaders that are worthy of our secret," the first Prime that spoke continued. "The Matrix of Leadership is not found. It is earned. Jeanette was right when she said it held no power. For at the time, it did not. And it still doesn't. Not yet, at least."

"Wait, I don't understand," Sam said. "What do you mean 'not yet'?"

"Wait for your sister," the Prime continued to instruct. "The Matrix won't work until she is back to help you."

Before Sam could respond, a blinding light went through the air. I covered my eyes. When the light disappeared I put my hands down. I looked around confused but Sam had disappeared. Where did he go? Better question. Why am I still here?

"Jeanette, do you recall how the information on the Allspark was transferred to Samuel when you two were looking at the shard?" one asked me. I nodded. How could I not remember? This whole adventure has been about Sam seeing symbols running through his head that is really a map that led us here.

"Something similar happened to you. In case you haven't figured it out already," the same one said. "While Samuel got the Allspark's information you got the Allspark's power."

My eyebrows rose in shock, "I got the power?"

The Prime nodded at me. WHOA!

Well, that explained a lot. That's why I got all those headaches at first! My body was slowly adjusting to having all of that power and energy pulsing through me. Epiphany! That must have been why I needed to touch something mechanical. To direct the energy out of me while I couldn't handle all of the power yet!

That also explained why Megatron has dropped me the two different times when I've shocked him with power. The Allspark contains a lot of power.

It also explains why I was able to feel the Matrix's power when it had power. The Primes knew I had the Allspark's power so they left some energy in it for me to help lead the way to it. Since I have so much energy in myself, I can feel the energy around me.

"Jeanette Marie Witwicky," a Prime I hadn't heard yet spoke up getting my attention away from my thoughts.

"Is it true that you are 'dating' one of the younger Autobots, Bumblebee?"

"Umm, yes?" I asked unsurely.

Oh no, I bet I broke some big unknown rule about dating the Autobots. Now they're going to barbecue me for tainting Bee! Would I event taste good barbecued? Well, maybe, if you used that really good Montgomery stuff… Am I seriously having this conversation with myself! They're not going to eat me! Pssshh. Well maybe… Ok, I am in official freaking out mode. Just listen to what they're saying Jeanette. Listen to the giant robots.

"Do you love him?" another one asked me. I immediately nodded and a small, happy smile crept onto my face.

"Yes, I love Bee with all my heart err… spark. Probably even more," I smiled softly at the thought of my handsome Bee cuddling with me and protecting me. My smile dampened when I thought about how he must be right now. You know with me being dead and all... Yikes.

"Do you intend to be his Sparkmate?" a different one asked.

I frowned as I tried to remember what Ratchet had said before about what a Sparkmate was when we were talking at NEST alone one day. He said it was like a human version of marriage only it was irreversible and connected two robots together forever. It connected them on a very emotional level. When one of them died, the other would die also. At first, I had thought that was ridiculous, but then I thought about what I would ever do if Bee died. I would rather die with him than continue on living without him. Sure, I wouldn't be pathetic and make life miserable for everyone around me, but the pain would just be too much to live through. I wouldn't know what to do.

"If it's possible for a human to be Sparkmates with an Autobot, than yes I would become his Sparkmate," I said hopefully. I would love nothing more than to be forever with Bee.

"It's not possible for a human to be sparkmated with an Autobot," one answered harshly.

"Technically they have already sparkmated. Just not officially," another Prime argued. "Especially with the little ones now."

"Whoa, little ones? Already sparkmated? What are you guys talking about?" I said bewildered as the Primes had a discussion about me. They seemed to ignore my questions.

"How badly do you wish to be true Sparkmates with Bumblebee?" the harsh one from earlier asked. It took me a moment to recover from the sudden change in topic.

"Well, umm, really badly?" I half stated, half asked as I scratched my head from the whirlwind of information.

"Very well," they all said at once. Freaky.

"It works better this way. Especially with Allspark energy running through you," the first Prime nodded approvingly. "It'll be painful for a moment but do not worry. Do what feels natural."

My eyebrows scrunched in confusion. What had we just agreed on here? Before I could ask, I felt tiredness rush over me and I blacked out.

******* Optimus Prime**

My eyes snapped open and I gasped in a breath of air, desperately sucking in air after my body not breathing for so long. I coughed as the warm arms around me suddenly held me tighter and closer to Bee's body.

"Primus, Jen!" Bee said hugging me tightly to him. I wrapped my arms around his stomach and breathed in his soothing scent of cinnamon. "I thought I lost you!"

"I thought I was gone, too," I said as I looked at the relieved and happy faces around me.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" Bee whispered part of a song in my ear. I smiled and wiped the tears that had been pouring down Bee's face away. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I smiled lovingly up into Bee's beautiful baby blue eyes.

"Jen!" Sam said getting my attention. I looked over at him to see he was standing on Optimus with the Matrix. "It won't work without you."

I huffed and rolled my eyes. Well, duh! The Primes told us it wouldn't work without me. I gave Bee a look that said 'my brother is a complete idiot'. I'm good at those looks. Bee smiled and helped me up. I was waiting for pain in my stomach to stab me from my wound but nothing happened. Curious, I looked through the torn hole in my tank top to see my wound healed and a wicked scar about six inches long ran diagonal from the right to the left on my stomach. And it went across my belly button. It was red and slightly puffy but it didn't look gross. It looked almost completely healed.

My eyes widened and I felt a huge smile cross my face. Awesome! I've always wanted a wicked cool scar. Thank you, Primes!

I pulled my head out of the clouds to pay attention to the serious situation around me. Explosions and shots were still going off around us. I should really focus here. I pecked Bee on the cheek and pulled away from him. I climbed on top of Optimus with Sam. I held out my hand for the Matrix.

Sam handed it to me eagerly. I held it in both of my hands and sent a large shot of energy into it. Huh, I'm getting really good at controlling this energy. I looked at Sam.

"Let's do it together," I smiled. Sam smiled and we both held it with one hand. We stabbed it down deep into Optimus' spark. I watched as his eyes suddenly blinked open, blue and bright as ever. "Welcome back buddy!"

Sam and I got off of him as he coughed up some sand. Optimus slowly stood up and looked down at us.

"You returned for me," Optimus said happily surprised to Sam and I.

"Well, there's no way we could have left you," I smiled up at him.

"A living Prime!" Jetfire said excited. "I don't believe it!"

I stopped smiling, however, when my usual buzz of energy rapidly started increasing through me, shooting sharp stabs into my brain. I started to crumble from the pain trying really hard not to scream. I screamed.

Shit. Maybe I haven't learned to control it.

Bee, Sam, Mikaela, and my parents all rushed around me. Soldiers tried pushing them back, but Bee easily shoved them aside.

"I know what to do," he snapped sharply at the soldiers.

I disagree. The energy was burning through me so fast and hot I could feel it burning me from the inside out. The energy that was running rapidly inside of me suddenly burst out of my body. A freaky white glow started to surround my whole body. It pushed everyone close to me away so that not even Bee could get close. Almost as if making sure no one was near me.

I screamed as a loud crack went through the air. I felt my body become numb, but strangely enough my stomach stayed regular and warm.

This can't be good.

I felt my limbs and body start to lengthen and I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt my insides moving around. Now I'm glad my body has become numb. Otherwise this would really hurt.

I heard gasps and a couple of swears around me. When I finally felt myself stop… growing? I guess. I slowly blinked my eyes open. Everything looked so different. Well, it looked the same and different. Everything seemed a lot… smaller.

The first person I saw was Optimus staring at me with wide optics. Huh, he didn't look huge. That's weird. He actually looked pretty normal sized to me. I mean he was still a big guy but…

Wait. I looked down around me and gasped.

Everyone looked so teeny tiny! I looked down at my body and screamed. I'm a frickin' giant alien robot! OH MY GOD!

This is- this is- actually kinda cool.

I was slim with a main purple body. My arms had blue twirled around on them almost like vines wrapping them before making a flower at the end. I saw a shiny reflection and was surprised to see my eyes were still emerald. My wrist had the Autobot tattoo on it.

I looked up when I heard footsteps coming at me to see Bee walking towards me in his Autobot form. He was still taller than me even in this form.

"Jen?" Bee asked shocked.

"Some people gets tumors, some people find strange bugs in their body, me? I have the Allspark energy that turns me into an Autobot," I shook my head. Bee smiled and hugged me to him. Well, I guess this is what the Primes meant when they said true Sparkmates. Suddenly I pouted as a sad thought came to me, "Aww, man! This means I can't sit on your shoulder anymore!"

Bee chuckled at me and smiled down at me. He stared at my face for a minute. "This is going to take a while to get use to."

"Oh, you have no idea," I shook my head.

The moment was interrupted, however, and when I say interrupted I mean totally destroyed, when The Fallen suddenly came crashing down on top of Optimus.

"My matrix," he growled out as it floated up and into his hand. He easily kept Optimus on the ground with his foot. He disappeared as he flashed away with the Matrix.

"Get up!" Sam said to Optimus. "He's turning on the machine you gotta get up!"

Optimus groaned as he stayed on the ground. I stared wide eyed at The Fallen who was standing on top of the pyramid with Megatron starting the machine. Epps said something into his walkie talkie and all of the tanks and soldiers started shooting everything they had at The Fallen.

"Optimus, get up!" I snapped at him. "We didn't come all this way for the Earth to get destroyed!"

"I can't," he sighed, "I'm too weak from my parts being shut off for so long."

I rubbed my temples as I tried to think of a way to help Optimus. Bee frowned and the other Autobots kept glancing at me. I don't blame 'em. If I wasn't me, than I would be staring slack jawed at me and probably pointing a finger at me in shock. That sounded really weird.

"All my Decepticon life I never did anything worthwhile until now. Optimus," Jetfire said getting everyones attention. "Take my parts and you will have a power you have never known. Fulfill your destiny."

I gasped as I watched in shock as Jetfire tore his own spark out. I think I'm gonna cry! His body fell limp to the ground, but Ratchet wasted no time. He rushed to Jetfire's body with Jolt.

"Jolt, electrify," Ratchet instructed as Jolt shot an electric line between Jetfire's body and Optimus. I watched in awe as Jetfire's parts started flying from his body and latching themselves onto Optimus. Part by part, Optimus started to get bigger and he looked stronger too. Jolt pulled the lines back as the parts were done switching owners. Optimus stood up as the parts rearranged and attached themselves firmer to Optimus.

"Optimus!" I said getting his attention. "Let me help you! You never know you may need backup."

Optimus nodded and grabbed me around the waist. Before Bee could protest, Optimus said,

"Let's roll."

I let out a squeak of surprise and held on to Optimus as we shot up into the sky. He did a twist in the air as we rushed to the pyramid that had the machine in it. Show off.

I felt my eyes widen as we came up to the pyramid. The top part of it was ripped off to show that machine in the pyramid. The Fallen was putting the Matrix into it. Rocks were flying around the pyramid in a circle. Jets were flying next to Optimus and I as we sped towards The Fallen and Megatron. One of them crashed into the rocks.

Optimus let me go when we came next to the pyramid and I ended up crashing into Megatron. As he fired a shot at the machine effectively destroying it, Megatron and I went tumbling down the pyramid. Optimus crashed into The Fallen and they went tumbling down after us.

Megatron and I crashed into a temple of pillars crushing them as we fell over them. I quickly stood up to see Megatron storming at me.

The first thought that came to mind was 'oh shit, what have I done? I'm toast!'. But I suddenly remembered what one of the Primes had advised me to do.

Do what feels natural.

I jerked my hand out towards him and my arm transformed into a sleek looking bright blue cannon. I fired a shot at Megatron and he jerked back as it blew off the right part of his face. Instead of the regular stuff that cannons shoot, mine shoots out Allspark energy.

"Cool!" I smiled.

Megatron roared out in anger and pain. He jumped at me and punched my face. I jerked back as I crashed through a wall. I quickly got back up and dived for Megaton's stomach. We crashed into a pillar. I punched Megatron but he quickly tossed me off of him.

"Starscream!" Megatron called out. I stood back up as Optimus came up behind me. Starscream rushed in as they both watched Optimus and I.

"The Fallen has fell," Optimus told them, "and I have risen."

"No," Megatron said shocked.

"Master, not to say we're cowards, but cowards do survive," Starscream desperately said to Megatron.

"This isn't over," Megatron warned us before he and Starscream transformed and flew off.

"That's right! Run you cowards!" I shouted after them. Optimus chuckled.

"Come, Jen, Bumblebee is probably drowning in worry," Optimus smiled. I nodded as I shifted my cannon back into my arm.

"Alright, let's go back," I agreed.

I helped Optimus get off the rest of the extra armor that Jetfire had given him. We walked back to find relieved and exhausted faces all around. As soon as I saw Bee, I rushed up to him and pressed my cool metal lips to his warm ones. Bee eagerly kissed me back.

"Don't you ever fly off with a different mech again," Bee told me as we pulled apart. I giggled as Bee leaned down slightly so that he could rest his forehead on mine.

"I promise I won't," I smiled up at him.

******* Energy**

I leaned my head comfortably against Bee's shoulder as we sat on his hood. Turns out I have a holoform, too, and lucky for me it looks exactly like I did when I was still a human. My car form is now a bright purple Ford Fiesta which is sitting next to Bee's car form. Haha, I love that. Fiesta. I'm just a party all around.

I watched as Sam and Optimus talked at the edge of the US navy carrier we're all on. The sun is setting beautifully making it a perfect view over the water which was reflecting the colors.

"Hmm, I love you, Jeanette," Bee murmured as he nuzzled his face into my hair. I started to say the same back to him, but I froze. My eyebrows furrowed. "What? What's wrong?"

Bee pulled back to look at me since I had stiffened. My eyes were wide and I looked down at my stomach. I could feel two little energy sources inside of me.

The Prime's word echoed in my head. 'Especially with the little ones now.'

A giant smile spread across my face and I could feel tears bubble into my eyes. I looked up at Bee with love and joy swelled up taking up every crevice and part of my heart.

"Bee," I smiled, "I'm pregnant."

His eyes went wide before a giant smile took up his face. His dimples were prominent as he quickly looked between my stomach and my face.

"We're gonna have sparklings?" Bee asked amazed.

I couldn't respond as his lips covered mine as he eagerly and lovingly kissed me.

"I love you, Jeanette."

"I love you, too, Bee."

**THE END… for now. :D**

**AN: I can't believe it. It's finished. Yeah, kind of a cruel spot to end the story, but I don't wanna get into the pregnany too much. I plan on writing another sequel to this story when the third Transformers movie comes out in the summer, so who knows maybe I'll want her to be pregnant in the third movie or maybe I'll want her and Bee to have the sparklings. I'll just have to wait and see. You did notice that she said two energy sources. *HINT HINT***

**So I want to greatly thank everyone who has followed this story or is reading it after I've finished it. If your reading it and the story has already been completed, then please still review and tell me what you thought.**

**Thank you to everyone who has given me encouragement that my story wasn't crap and wanted to read more. Please review and tell me what you thought of my story.**

**THANK YOU!**

**SEQUEL NOW UP! ~ Uniquely My Life**


End file.
